Sex Ed (Traducción)
by Sunset82
Summary: Hermione Granger llega a Hogwarts para enseñar a los alumnos un plan de estudio de Biología, muy necesitado. Draco Malfoy, el profesor de Pociones, no aprueba el de Educación Sexual. Todo resulta en una apuesta. ¿Quién saldrá victorioso?. Historia de MrBenzedrine.
1. Una Apuesta

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen, si no a JK Rowling.**

 **La historia es de MrBenzedrine y me dio su permiso para traducirla. ¡Thank you Amy!**

 **Pueden encontrar la historia original en mi lista de favoritos, o en el siguiente link: www . fanfiction s / 12033778 / 1 / Sex-Ed (quiten los espacios)**

 **¡Muchisimas gracias a Lightfeatherxa por hacer la hermosa portada del fic!**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza y MissFerret.**

* * *

 **SEX ED**

 **Sinopsis: Hermione Granger llega a Hogwarts para enseñar un plan de estudio de Biología, muy necesitado, a los alumnos. Draco Malfoy, el profesor de Pociones, no aprueba el de Educación Sexual. Todo resulta en una apuesta. ¿Quién saldrá victorioso?**

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno: Una apuesta**

 **~"The Good, The Bad and The Dirty" de Panic! At The Disco**

.

El golpeteo de los zapatos de Hermione Granger mientras subía los escalones de Hogwarts era igual a los latidos nerviosos de su corazón. Había pasado años desde que había visto el colegio en toda su grandeza. Cuando se acercó a la vista inminente de las puertas principales, la ansiedad se extendió por su pecho, hasta su cuello y mandíbula. Se tensionó, respirando por la nariz y recordándose a sí misma que no tenía nada porque estar nerviosa.

Como si hubiera sentido su presencia, unas de las puertas de madera se abrió por sí misma, y Hermione entró con bolsos en la mano. La escuela tenía un aroma mentolado de las fiestas y de pinos gruesos, supuso que es una de las ventajas de haber llegado para las vacaciones de Navidad. Bajó los bolsos por un momento, inhalando profundo por la nariz. Aparte de los aromas festivos, también estaba el aroma de los libros y las piedras y de aprendizaje. Eso alivió su mente, y fue capaz de sacudir los nervios con algunos movimientos de sus brazos.

Argus Filch se acercó a ella desde un pasillo lateral con una linterna, una mirada feroz reflejada en sus rasgos moderados—. Ah…—dijo, bajando la linterna a su costado—. Profesora Granger, ¿no? Hace mucho tiempo que no se la veía.

—Hola —Hermione saludó agitando la mano alegre—. La Directora McGonagall debe estar esperándome…

—Sí —Filch dijo enojado, interrumpiéndola—. Me dijo que la acompañara a su habitación donde se alojará y que le dijera que ella estará afuera hasta mañana por la noche—. Apartó un poco el pelo fibroso de los ojos y levantó la linterna entre ellos—. Bueno, vamos entonces. No tengo toda la noche, ¿verdad?

—Cierto —Hermione se agachó y tomó sus bolsos, pensando para sí misma que aparte de un poco de canas en su cabello, Filch no había cambiado nada. Lo siguió por el pasillo, mirando lo que sea que la luz de la linterna iluminaba mientras caminaban. En los siete años que ella estuvo alejada, Hogwarts no había cambiado. Mientras seguía a Filch en una escalera que cambiaba, intentó tener una pequeña charla—. Entonces, ¿debería esperar que los estudiantes sean bastante ruidosos este trimestre?

Filch hizo un sonido entre una risa y un chirrido aireado mientras subía los escalones —Los niños serán siempre unos malcriados, Profesora. Si me saliera con la mía, los tendría colgando a todos desde los pies. Como están las cosas, recuerde que una buena tanda de castigos es la clave para mantenerlos en su lugar.

Hermione quería comentar sobre su sugerencia de los "pies" para decirle que era prácticamente barbárico, pero lo evitó a último momento. Tal vez necesitaría a Filch de su lado más adelante, y llamarlo ignorante podría estropearlo si necesitaba una reparación en su clase rápidamente.

Llegaron a una pequeña ala cerca de las escaleras que conducía a los dormitorios de Slytherin. Al final del pasillo, un grueso tramo de escaleras se curvaba hacia arriba en espiral hasta llegar a una vieja puerta de madera con un picaporte de metal negro—. Ya que no es una profesora permanente, no le podemos dar un cuarto tan grande…—Filch le dijo, casi complacido con sí mismo—. Es allí arriba.

—Por supuesto… las clases comienzan mañana, ¿cierto?

—Así es.

—Bueno…muchas gracias, Argus —Hermione subió las escaleras mientras Filch caminaba cojeando por el pasillo hasta que la luz de su linterna ya no estuvo a la vista. Cuando llegó a la puerta, echó un vistazo a las escaleras iluminada por la luna que descendía bien abajo a los dormitorios de Slytherin. La hizo sentir un poco incomoda, estar tan cerca, pero…oh, era solo una casa de Hogwarts, por todos los cielos. Giró la manija de la puerta, entró a su pintoresca habitación, y dejó sus bolsos. Sí. Ella podía hacer esto. Era solo por un semestre…

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

El primer día de clases había ido bastante bien durante la mayor parte de la mañana. Los conceptos básicos de Biología con los de primer año había sido bastante divertido; hizo que el esqueleto educativo en la clase bailara y cantara cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo con la canción infantil _El Puente de Londres se Caerá_. Mañana tendría con los de segundo y tercer año, lo que significaba que la clase dedicada al turno de la tarde sería a los de cuarto año, lo que traía un tema muy delicado. Esta era la razón por la que McGonagall le había pedido en primer lugar; para enseñar a los…adolescentes hormonales a comprender sus cuerpos y cómo funcionaban, en un esfuerzo para reducir el riesgo de las escapadas sexuales en los pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Cuando la directora se había acercado a ella, Hermione había estado bastante satisfecha con su posición de Sanadora principal en San Mungo. Pero una vez que McGonagall le había explicado la nueva reforma para incorporar ciertos programas adicionales, como niveles más altos de Matemática, Lengua y Ciencia, Hermione apenas pudo rechazar la oportunidad para ayudar. El pago no era tan importante como la clase: tal vez si las brujas y magos entendieran sus cuerpos un poco más, no habría un exceso de embarazos precoces.

—¡Entender tu cuerpo! —dijo la profesora Hermione Granger entusiasmada, levantando un libro de Biología 101 recién encuadernado a sus alumnos de cuarto año—. Esta es una parte esencial del crecimiento y desarrollo de cualquier joven adulto. La directora McGonagall me ha pedido que este semestre les enseñe los conceptos básicos de biología. Sobre los cambios del cuerpo. —Algunos muchachos en la sala se rieron por lo bajo—. Y sobre lo que hay que hacer si te encuentras dominado por tus hormonas. En resumen, esta va a ser una clase de salud.

Un muchacho de cabello rubio y túnica de Slytherin levantó la mano.

—¿Sí? Señor Renaldo, ¿no?

—Sí, señora —Renaldo bajó la mano—. Entonces… ¿nos va a enseñar sobre sexo?

El rostro de Hermione Granger palideció—. Ese…es un tema sobre el que hablaremos en breve, sí.

—Genial —Renaldo sonrió.

Una chica Hufflepuff con pelo ondulado muy similar al de Hermione levantó la mano en el aire—. ¿Sí? ¿Señorita Fitz?

—¿Cuál era su profesión antes de enseñar?

—Sanadora. Lo sigo siendo —ella sonrió dulcemente. Agitó su varita teatralmente, y delante de cada alumno apareció una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo—. Bien. ¡Comencemos con una prueba sorpresa! A cada uno se le ha dado un artículo en su bolsa. Quiero que lo saquen, lo identifiquen, y expliquen cual es su propósito. Si no lo saben, o no están seguros, eso es perfectamente aceptable. Me gustaría que hicieran todo lo posible, aun si algunos de los artículos son desconocidos para…

—¡Joder! —Un chico pelirrojo gritó mientras agitaba un sujetador en el aire—. ¡Me saqué el premio mayor!

El salón estalló en un ataque de risas nerviosas y otras risas descaradas. Hermione simplemente mantuvo su sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y asintió con la cabeza. —Señor Hammond, ¿por qué no comenzamos con usted? ¿qué articulo recibió en su bolsa?

—Un sujetador —Jeremy Hammond sonrió, agitándolo en el rostro de su compañera, una chica pequeña y delgada de pelo rubio platinado llamada Sarah Tumlin.

—Sí. Recibiste una prenda interior —Hermione reconoció—. ¿Cuál es su propósito?

—No…no creo que deba decirlo…—Hammond contestó, su rostro poniéndose un poco rojo.

Renaldo estaba tan ansioso por contestar, levantando la mano en el aire y agitándola vigorosamente. Cuando Hermione lo llamó, se llevó las manos a su pecho en forma de burla y contestó —Son para proteger los las tetas—. Los chicos, y un par de chicas, soltaron una risita detrás de sus libros.

—Pechos —Ella lo corrigió—. Se llaman pechos. Y no son para proteger, Renaldo. Son para sostener. En serio, ¿de qué necesitarían protección los pechos?

Sarah levantó la mano—. profesora Granger…¿tiene… permitido hablar de esta forma? Es un poco informal…

—Hablar del cuerpo no es nada porque avergonzarse, señorita Tumlin, se lo puedo asegurar. Cuanto sean más abiertos para hablar sobre eso, más educados estarán, y van a tomar mejores decisiones respecto a su cuerpo personal. ¿Qué recibió en su bolsa?

Sarah metió la mano y sacó un pequeño cuadrado de papel de aluminio. —No…no estoy segura…

—Ese es un condón —Hermione extendió la mano y lo tomó del agarre de Sarah, levantándolo en el aire para que la clase lo vea. —¿Cuántos de ustedes están familiarizados con esto? —Algunos estudiantes hijos de Muggles levantaron la mano, y posiblemente uno o dos del grupo de mestizos. Hermione volvió a colocar el condón en frente de Sarah y dijo—Un condón es una forma de protección utilizada en las practicas seguras de relaciones sexuales.

—Je, dijo "relaciones sexuales" —dijo entre risas un chico regordete en el fondo.

—Oh, madura —dijo su compañera, una chica de pelo oscuro con coletas y ojos increíblemente azules—. En serio, Liam, tienes la capacidad emocional de un dinosaurio de plástico—La chica se puso de pie y mostró su artículo; un cartel que decía "No es no". —Soy Lidia Penélope Cornelia. Recibí un cartel que dice "No es no", que es una referencia a cuando un chico o una chica desean detener cualquier tipo de acto sexual o de otro tipo.

Hermione quedó boquiabierta por un momento, sorprendida. Se recordó a sí misma cuando era niña y tuvo que contener una risita con la mano. —Muy bien, señorita Cornelia. Puede sentarse.

Penélope parecía complacida con sí misma mientras se sentaba y comenzó a garabatear notas en su pergamino.

—Me gustaría que se tomen el resto de la clase para analizar los artículos en sus bolsas y hagan un informe de una hoja sobre su análisis. Los pergaminos serán entregados al final de la clase, y están más que invitados de trabajar con sus compañeros.

Cuando la clase comenzó a trabajar en su tarea, sacando los pergaminos de sus bolsos y tirando el contenido de las bolsas sobre las mesas, dos chicas Slytherins en el fondo se rieron mientras observaban sus pociones anticonceptivas. No tenían idea que mientras su profesora estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la clase para observar, ella podía escuchar su conversación risueña.

—¿Crees que nuestro nuevo profesor de Pociones nos enseñara esto en su clase?

—Él puede preparar mi poción cuando quiera.

—Es un sueño… —dijo la que tenía el pelo más claro, puso el rostro sobre su mano y tocó la poción con un dedo—. Lo pido primero…

—No puedes reclamarlo, Tabitha. Él es al menos diez años mayor que tú.

—Oh, lo dudo mucho. ¿Viste sus ojos soñadores? Son tan juveniles. No, dudo que sea mucho más viejo que nosotras.

Hermione se detuvo detrás de ellas, pretendiendo observar su tablilla con sujetapapeles, pero en realidad estaba tentada con la conversación de ellas. Si bien estas dos eran demasiado jóvenes para un guapo profesor de pociones, ella era un adulto sexualmente activo (y necesitado). No había conocido a ningún otro profesor desde que había llegado (la directora McGonagall había planeado presentarla esta noche en el banquete), por lo que estaba bastante ansiosa de escuchar sobre sus colegas. Especialmente si eran atractivos. Por Merlín…necesitaba salir más.

—¿Crees que sean naturalmente así de plateados? ¿O crees que usa lente de contactos?

Ese debería haber sido la primera pista. Se daría cuenta más tarde cuando estuviera sentada en la cama repasando su primer día en la cabeza. Pero ahora, en el momento, no había caído en la cuenta de a quién se referían. Ella simplemente escuchaba mientras marcaba una lista imaginaria en su sujetapapeles, que en realidad solo llevaba un trozo de pergamino en blanco.

—Bueno, ese cabello tiene que ser teñido, ¿no crees? ¿o tal vez una poción?

—¿A quién le importa? ¡Escuché que es soltero!

Lidia Penélope Cornelia se giró sobre su silla y fulminó con la mirada a las dos chicas. —El profesor Malfoy no está interesado en mocosas como ustedes dos. Ahora si son tan amables cállense, estoy intentando trabajar.

Hubo un lento escalofrío que ascendió por la espalda de Hermione hasta que llegó a su cuello. Estaba segura que había escuchado mal. No. No escuchó profesor Malfoy. Tal vez había sido profesor _Altoy_. O _Maldoy_ …uno podría soñar, ¿no? ¿O tal vez había otra familia Malfoy de la que nunca había escuchado que tenía ojos plateados y cabello sorprendente?

Tendría que evaluar la situación de primera mano en el banquete de esta noche.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

Después que la profesora –corrección- directora McGonagall presentó a Hermione a todo el Castillo de Hogwarts, ella estaba bastante perturbada de ver que el profesor de Pociones era, de hecho, Draco Lucius Malfoy, el mismo rubio imbécil y arrogante de sus días de educación en este mismo colegio. Oh, como la historia se volvía a repetir pensó ella distraídamente mientras pinchaba un poco de papas de su plato entre Neville Longbottom, quien había tomado una residencia como profesor de Herbología, y profesora Trelawney, quien ciertamente no tenía ningún merito como profesora. Era _apropiado_ que el mismo muchacho quien favoreció a su antiguo profesor de Pociones Mortífago seguiría sus pasos…

—Es bueno volver a verte, Hermione —dijo Neville, hurgando en su plato de carne y papas. Malfoy; o mejor dicho, se corrigió a sí misma, el profesor Malfoy, estaba sentado en el lado opuesto de Neville, ignorando a la mayoría de los otros miembros y empujando algunas zanahorias en su plato como si no las quisiera. Cuando Hermione había sido presentada al colegio, él había sido el único profesor que no se levanto por ella.

—Es bueno verte también, Neville. O debería decir, ¿profesor Longbottom? —esbozó una gran sonrisa y le dio un codazo a modo de juego.

Neville le devolvió una sonrisa poco entusiasta y susurró, —De hecho, hago que mis alumnos me llamen Profesor L ; Longbottom(*) tiende ser un tema de humor entre los más jóvenes, y se vuelve un poco viejo después de un tiempo.

—No puedo imaginar porque… —llegó la voz monótona y adormecida de Malfoy, hablando por primera vez en la noche, y en realidad, la primera vez en siete años para Hermione. Se inclinó hacia adelante en la mesa y desvió la mirada hacia él, frunciendo el ceño. Malfoy continuaba mirando su plato cuando ella respondió.

—Bueno, veo que sigues tan encantador como siempre.

Ella observó su perfil mientras él miraba el plato, las comisuras de sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa infame por la que había sido conocido. No apartó la mirada de su comida, pero se las arregló para responder —. Y veo que sigues defendiendo lo patético.

La espalda de Neville se puso rígida, pero giró su rostro hacia Hermione y simplemente dijo—Ignóralo. Todo lo hacemos.

Malfoy sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Hermione miró a McGonagall unos asientos más adelante y luego volvió a mirar al compañero de la mesa de Neville. Hasta ahí llegó el interés por el nuevo profesor de pociones…

 **Dos Semanas Después**

—Profesora Granger, ¿le importaría explicar qué es exactamente lo que está enseñando en su clase?

Hermione forzó una sonrisa en sus suaves labios, levantando la mirada de su escritorio al que fue una vez su enemigo de la infancia y bajó su pluma—. ¿Disculpa?

—No intentes fingir inocencia conmigo —dijo él, dejando caer una copia de su texto de libro de clase y pasando a la pagina 103. Su largo dedo índice se deslizó por la imagen de una mujer desnuda con sus órganos internos diagramados en la esquina de la página. —Hoy atrapé a uno de mis estudiantes leyendo esto en mi clase. Así que, ¿qué inmundicia estás intentando traer a este colegio, Granger?

Sus ojos se posaron en la imagen y una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios. Levanto la vista hacia los ojos azul plateado mientras los de ella bailaban divertidos—. Se llama el cuerpo humano, profesor Malfoy. En serio, si hubiéramos tenido el tipo de mis clases cuando nosotros estábamos en el colegio, tal vez no me estaría haciendo preguntas tontas como esta. — Cerró el libro de golpe en su dedo, y él lo retiró con un siseo. Llevó el dedo a sus labios, succionando la punta mientras la sangre corría por su dedo herido.

El profesor Malfoy (o solo Malfoy, como Hermione lo asociaba en su mente) apenas había envejecido desde sus años en Hogwarts. Su cabello seguía siendo de ese rubio platinado que la familia Malfoy llevaba con orgullo. Sus ojos habían oscurecido levemente, y tal vez la comisura de sus labios tenían una líneas finas de risa que no habían estado ahí en su adolescencia, pero su piel seguía siendo de color marfil sin una manca, y su cuerpo seguía siendo tan esbelto. Tal vez un poco más alto…pero eso sucedía con la mayoría de los hombres alrededor de sus veintes, así que no debería estar sorprendida. Pero _si_ le sorprendía lo espléndidamente que llevaba el ceño fruncido atroz cuando retiró el libro de su escritorio y lo sostenía como si fuera una manta infestada con viruela de dragón—. Eres profesora de Biología. No deberías estar enseñándole a los niños sobre…esto.

—¿Qué? ¿Sus órganos sexuales?

—Sí, eso.

Hermione se mordió la lengua para no reírse—. Mira, Malfoy…los niños necesitan aprender estas cosas. Si no lo hacen, es posible que no entiendan las consecuencias de lo que sucede cuando utilizan dichos órganos en sus estados hormonales de adolescentes.

Draco Malfoy entrecerró los ojos—. ¿La directora McGonagall sabe que estás enseñando esta clase de asquerosidad?

—De hecho, ella fue la que me pidió que lo enseñara —contestó ella con arrogancia, su diversión convirtiéndose en molestia cuando se levantó de su asiento y enfrentó su mirada con la de ella. —¿No me digas que no lo apruebas?

—Por supuesto que no. Especialmente cuando tu plan de estudio distrae a los estudiantes de aprender algo de importancia sustancial en _mi_ clase.

—Oh, porque ¿qué los chicos aprendan sobre sus propios cuerpos es mucho menos importante que preparar una poción para el dolor de cabeza? ¿Sabes? En el mundo Muggle, simplemente nos tomamos un analgésico.

—¿Un qué? —Malfoy frunció el rostro confundido. Con un gesto de su mano, descartó su última frase. —Sabes que Pociones es una lección de vida mucho más importante.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—¡Todo el Mundo Mágico!

—¿En serio? Para que sepas era Sanadora antes de esto. ¿Y sabes qué salvo vidas? Comprender el cuerpo humano.

—¿Comprender una erección salvo la vida de alguien? —él sonrió. —Si, estoy seguro que esa es una historia valida. Oh, espera. No, estoy seguro que eso nunca sucedió.

¿Con qué lo puedo ayudar esta noche, profesor Malfoy? —Hermione suspiró. —¿o simplemente vino aquí para menospreciar mi plan de estudio?

—Lo último.

Ella parpadeó. —Bueno…si me disculpa. —Juntó su papeleo del escritorio, los metió en su maletín, y salió de su escritorio. Pasó junto a él, empujando su hombro y haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Él enderezó su postura, y le dijo—Nunca te tomé como pervertida cuando estábamos en el colegio. Supongo que las personas tímidas están siempre llenas de sorpresas.

Los vellos de la nunca de Hermione se erizaron, y se giró sobre sus pies, balanceando su maletín hacia él, dejando solo unos centímetros de espacio. —Está bien, profesor Malfoy. Si es tan inteligente, dígame por favor ¿qué debería hacer una alumna si se encuentre en el salón a mitad del día y comienza su ciclo menstrual? ¿Le importaría compartirlo con la clase? —El rostro de Malfoy palideció, alzando las cejas en una mezcla de horror y confusión. —Oh, ¿no tiene una respuesta? Está bien, intentémoslo otra vez. ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer un muchacho si se encuentra sin la habilidad de preparar una poción anticonceptiva y está en compañía de una chica con la que planea tener relaciones sexuales? Y en ese caso, ¿le importaría explicar lo que es un condón y como funciona?

—Yo...eh —Malfoy retrocedió, un rojo pintando sus mejillas. Hermione dio un paso más para acercarse, con satisfacción. Sabía que Malfoy no era un mojigato; los rumores en sexto año confirmaban que él disfrutaba de alguna aventura sexual como cualquier otro chico de dieciséis años, pero sabía que había sido criado en las antiguas costumbres. Las costumbres de los sangre pura, donde hablar de sexo en una charla no se hacía al menos que fuera la persona con las que habías planeado tener intimidad. Sabía que en este momento, lo tenía arrinconado por una charla que lo haría retorcerse, y eso la entusiasmaba. Pudo sentir en silencio como llegaba a buen término la justicia por todos esos años que él se burlo de ella, de Ron y de Harry.

—¿Eso es muy complicado? Te daré otra oportunidad. Dame la definición de un ovario y cuál es su propósito.

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco Malfoy frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Terminaste?

—Difícilmente —ella esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa mientras copiaba su postura y también se cruzaba de brazos. —Y tú no contestaste la pregunta.

—Eso es porque no necesito probarme ante ti.

—O tal vez, es porque no puedes.

—Mira. Simplemente vine aquí a decirte que si atrapo a mis estudiantes leyendo tus sucios libros en mi clase de nuevo, los voy a castigar. Así que quizás deberías pensar en ir encontrando una nueva manera de enseñar a los alumnos sobre su cuerpo apropiadamente.

Hermione se rió estridentemente—. Mi plan de estudio es apropiado. El único que no le ve de esa forma eres tú. Curioso, nunca te tomé por tan mojigato.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y dio un paso más cerca. —Te lo aseguro, Granger. No soy ningún mojigato.

—Siento tener que disentir —dijo ella, levantando el mentón y manteniéndose firme—. La única otra persona que he visto que se puso tan nerviosos con mis clases es Ron. Y créeme, él es _bastante_ puritano.

Él se quedó boquiabierto, y alzó las cejas. —¿Cómo te _atreves_ compararme con Weasley?

—Bueno, ¿qué más se suponga que haga cuando reaccionas de la misma manera? —ella se encogió de hombros a modo de show. —Parece que crees que las viejas costumbres son las únicas, pero te garantizo que están pasadas de moda. Es probable que por eso no hayas encontrado una esposa, —señalo su falta de anillo en su mano izquierda —por no entender sus…necesidades sexuales en el dormitorio/la alcoba.

Él resopló, bajando la mirada a su mano. —Y tú eres quien lo dice. No veo ningún anillo en tu dedo tampoco —Malfoy recogió una mancha invisible de tierra de su túnica y se descruzó de brazos. —Está bien, _profesora_ —. Lanzó la palabra, como si ciertamente creía que ella no merecía el titulo. —Hagamos una apuesta, ¿quieres?

El corazón de Hermione se sobresaltó. La forma en la que él estaba sonriendo habría hecho soltar a cualquiera de su pecho; estaba llena de intenciones pervertidas y astutas. Se metió un poco de pelo detrás de su oreja y aclaró la garganta. —Está bien. ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

Él se rió, en un tono bajo y profundo desde la parte posterior de su garganta. —Dejemos que los estudiantes decidan quién es el mejor profesor.

Ella sintió que el globo de su pecho se desinflaba. —¿Y cómo esperas hacer eso?

—Tú continua esta…actuación de circo que llamas plan de estudio. Enséñales sobre tus tontos " _condomes_ " y "ovarios"…

—Condones —ella lo corrigió.

—Sí, sí. Todo eso. Y yo les enseñaré las "viejas costumbres" como tú le dices. Lo probaremos con los estudiantes mayores, de cuarto año en adelante. Al final, haremos un examen para saber qué información retuvieron. Te garantizo, que retendránla magia mucho más que toda la parte Muggle que crees que es tan importante.

Fue el turno de Hermione de reírse. —Oh, por favor. Trapearía el suelo con tu currícula. No todo sobre el cuerpo humano puede ser validado con una poción.

Él rodó los ojos—. Bueno, supongo que tienes miedo…

— _No_ tengo miedo —lo miró y respiro hondo—. ¿Qué recibe el ganador?

—¿Qué estás dispuesta a perder? —él sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. —No sé. ¿Qué tal si el que gana al final tiene que corregir las tareas del otro por un mes?

Hermione sonrió. —Me gusta bastante esa idea. Será muy divertido verte corregir las tareas sobre el ciclo menstrual de la mujer.

El tinte rojo se encendió en sus mejillas una vez más, pero lo ignoró y extendió su mano hacia ella. —Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

Ella miró su mano y luego miró sus ojos plateados. En contra de su buen juicio, la tomó y la estrechó—. Muy bien. Trato hecho.

(*) "Bottom" que forma parte del apellido Longbottom significa en inglés _trasero_ , es por eso que Neville prefieren que lo llamen profesor L porque los estudiantes hacen bromas con su apellido.

* * *

 **¡Espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo! Habrá un poco de comedia. Habrá lemmons, a su debido tiempo. ¡Por favor háganme saber que piensan! ¡Gracias especiales de LightofEvolution por la idea de la trama! *corazones***

 **.**

 **NdT : Lo prometido es deuda, así que acá vengo con la historia que muchas habían pedido, espero que me puedan acompañar y disfruten el proceso. Muchisimas gracias a todas que me siguen acompañando en mis proyectos, significan mucho para mí. Así que ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima. Besos**


	2. Una Burla

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen, si no a JK Rowling.**

 **La historia es de MrBenzedrine y me dio su permiso para traducirla. ¡Thank you Amy!**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza y MissFerret.**

* * *

 **SEX ED**

 **Capítulo Dos:**

 **Una** **burla**

 _ **.**_

 **"Allie" de Patrick Stump**

.

Draco Malfoy miró su pergamino en blanco sobre su escritorio, sin lugar a dudas frustrado. Desabrochó el botón superior de su túnica de trabajo y se aflojó la corbata, anticipando una larga y frustrante noche de reconstruir su plan de estudio para cumplir su apuesta con Granger. _«Soy un imbécil»_ pensó malhumorado. No lo había pensado del todo cuando se acercó a ella para hablar sobre su manual o libro escandaloso. Siendo honesto, sólo quería provocarla un poco. El saber que uno de tus rivales de la infancia iba a ser ahora una presencia común de todos los días molestaría a cualquiera. Y además, ese libro había sido menos que aceptable según sus estándares. ¿Por qué demonios los estudiantes necesitaban hablar sobres sus impulsos sexuales en el aula? ¿No era eso para lo que un buen revolcón en la sección restringida servía?

Con un profundo suspiro, comenzó a escribir todas las pociones en su arsenal mental que pudo reunir que se aplicarían al tema en cuestión. Había pociones anticonceptivas, para los cambios hormonales, para los ciclos menstruales, se estremeció ante la idea, para embarazos, acné…bueno la lista podía seguir y seguir. Y podían ser fácilmente preparadas en la privacidad del hogar de alguien. Todas esas cosas muggles que Granger quería tratar en la clase…bueno…para esos estaban los padres. Era muy inapropiado que un profesor tuviera esa clase de relación con sus estudiantes, como si el sexo fuera un tema que debería darse en una conversación civilizada…hmmm.

—Por el testículo izquierdo de Merlín, sueno como un mojigato —suspiró para sí mismo.

—Bueno, al menos eso es algo en lo que ambos podemos estar de acuerdo —dijo una voz segura y aireada desde la puerta de su clase. Draco levantó la mirada y la alejo de sus notas para ver a la profesora Granger, aún vestida en su túnica de trabajo y llevando un sujetapapeles.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo él con desprecio.

Granger esbozó una simple sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él, deteniéndose sólo cuando llegó al lado opuesto de su escritorio y se sentó encima de uno de los bancos de trabajo que era para que los alumnos preparen sus pociones. _No_ para que su delgada figura se sentara precariamente encima de la mesada con sus piernas largas asomando por debajo de esa túnica atroz que eran tres veces más grande que su figura esbelta. Draco no tenía la intención de analizar su aspecto, pero estaba tan desesperado para encontrar algo con que molestarla que se encontró recorriendo la mirada sobre los rizos castaños de su cabello y su rostro intachable, aparte de algunas pecas desparramadas a lo largo del puente de su nariz. Solía ser una pequeña fea cuando eran niños, con su pelo rizado y sus dientes de conejo. Ahora, su cabello solo acentuaba su piel suave, enmarcando su cuello esbelto y bajando la atención hacia su delicada clavícula. Apartó rápidamente los ojos y los volvió a posar sobre sus ojos marrones. _Merlín,_ necesitaba tener sexo. Incluso Hermione Granger parecía como una posibilidad prometedora en este punto… y eso era simplemente inaceptable.

Se enderezó en su silla, jugueteando con su corbata. Cuando ella no le contestó, él volvió a preguntar —¿Qué quieres? —chasqueó los dedos en el aire, arrogante.

—Oh. Sí —Ella regresó su atención a él como si hubiera estado perdida en sus pensamientos. Sus manos se abrieron y le presentaron su sujetapapeles para que él lo tomara, lo que hizo; a regañadientes. —Me senté en mi tiempo libre y escribí una propuesta…

—Aww, Granger. Estoy tan halagado. —dijo secamente.

Ella rodó los ojos y continuó—. Una propuesta para un horario intermedio durante la semana para combinar nuestros esfuerzos en la educación sexual de los estudiantes.

Draco alzó una fría ceja y sonrió—. ¿Esfuerzos combinados? ¿Así es como llamas a nuestra pequeña disputa?

—Si nuestra pequeña disputa termina educando a los alumnos sobre el plan de estudios que ya planeaba enseñar, ¿por qué no aprovechar tus credenciales?

—Si no te conociera mejor, diría que eso sonó a un cumplido.

—Entonces me conoces mejor —ella se levantó de su lugar y apoyó una mano sobre su planificador, empujando modestamente sus pechos en su línea de visión, aunque estuvieran cubiertos por la tela gruesa de ébano de su túnica. Draco tuvo que concentrarse en mantener la atención al dedo de ella presionado firmemente sobre el sujetapapeles. Los pechos eran pechos, y él era sólo un hombre. Se tragó el nudo en la garganta y siguió su dedo hasta los corchetes resaltados, enmarcados y numerados del horario que ella había delineado—. Le pedí a la directora McGonagall una copia de tus horarios así podía adherirlos a los míos. Me di cuenta que ambos tenemos los de quinto año los martes, los de sexto los miércoles, los de cuarto los jueves, y los viernes a los de séptimo año. Pensé que tal vez, una vez a la semana, podemos concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en una clase juntos.

—¿Quieres combinar nuestras clases una vez a la semana?

—Así cada año recibe una clase educacional combinada una vez por mes. Esto garantiza que ambos podamos estar atentos a como el otro enseña, qué nos gustaría comparar y contrastar, y luego podemos acceder a las situaciones a través de exámenes a finales de cada mes. —Ella le sonrió triunfante, a solo centímetros de su rostro. Draco fue vagamente consciente que ella olía a lavanda y rosas mientras se ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y esperaba su respuesta.

Oh. Cierto. Él debería decir algo, ¿no? —Déjame adivinar. Ya has aclarado esto con la directora.

—¡Sip! —ella mostró sus, ahora, dientes perfectamente rectos y le dio un gesto engreído con la mano. Lo cual le hizo sentir nauseas lo contenta que ella estaba con sí misma. Nadie debería ser así de feliz. Rogó en silencio de poder encontrar una manera de derribarla—. ¿Qué dices, Malfoy? ¿Crees que puedes manejar una clase conmigo?

—Lo hice durante seis años de mi infancia. ¿Qué es otro medio año más? —él rodó los ojos y se reclinó en su silla para evitar seguir inhalando su perfume; le estaba haciendo cosas a su cuerpo con las cuales él no estaba particularmente de acuerdo—. Dígame, profesora Granger, ¿cómo se llama el perfume que está usando? ¿ _Oda de la insufrible perfeccionista_?

—De hecho, se llama _Malfoy es un mojigato número 7._

—¿Se supone que eso es un insulto? —él resopló una sonrisa y se volvió a inclinar hacia adelante, estaba vez presionando el rostro en su espacio personal solo para molestarla. Y lo hacía; o al menos eso pensaba, porque sus mejillas se teñían de un maravilloso color magenta—. Te diré qué, ¿por qué en algún momento no vienes a mi dormitorio y te mostraré que tan lejos estoy de ser _realmente_ un mojigato? —alzó una sugestiva ceja, deleitándose en su muestra de horror y disgusto.

Ella luchó para encontrar una respuesta, aferrándose a una como una balsa mientras hablaba—. ¿Estás tan desesperado por tener intimidad que te rebajarías a invitarme a tu dormitorio? ¿Has olvidado que soy _hija de muggles_? No tenía idea de que el apellido Malfoy se permitiría ser empañado con la idea de estar gritando tu nombre debajo de ti.

Draco sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, porque, uno, ella estaba hablando de sexo, y dos, porque la idea de que cualquier mujer grite su nombre debajo de él envió una sacudida a través de la parte baja de su abdomen como una onda de calor eléctrica. A pesar de la vergüenza, se las arregló para replicar con un aire de confianza—. Entonces… ¿eres de las que gritan?

La mirada que obtuvo de ella no tuvo precio; su mandíbula desequilibrada cuando ella abrió la boca, mostrando esos suaves y atractivos labios…maldita sea. No. No atractivos. Estúpidos. Labios estúpidos de una mujer estúpida con un nombre estúpido. ¿De todas maneras que clase de nombre era _"Hermione"_?

Granger logró cerrar la boca de golpe mientras le arrebataba su sujetapapeles y sacó el pedazo de pergamino y se lo tiró a su rostro. Draco retrocedió, agarrando el papel insultante y quitándolo de su cara. Cuando la volvió a ver, sus ojos estaban llenos de enojo, a pesar de la naturaleza tranquila con la que ella hablaba —Esa es tu copia. Y en verdad no me importa si apruebas los horarios o no. Ya ha sido autorizado por la directora —se levantó, moviendo esas partes de piel cubierta modestamente, que habían alcanzado el máximo interés de Draco—El cronograma comienza la próxima semana. Escribí cada tema y color coordinado con su semana apropiada.

—Siempre tan quisquillosa.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Se giró sobre sus tacones y salió por la puerta más rápido de lo que Draco pudo contestar —¡Es profesor Malfoy para ti! —Pero ella ya se había ido, y él quedó sentado en su silla con una erección a medio formar presionando frustrantemente contra su cremallera.

Si…sip. Definitivamente tenía que tener sexo. Y pronto, antes de que en verdad empezara a pensar en Granger como una posibilidad sexual.

No. Una ducha fría. Una mano. Eso era lo que había utilizado durante estos últimos seis meses. Podría aguantar hasta el final del trimestre. No se permitiría la idea de él sumergido dentro de Hermione Granger mientras ella le arañaba la espalda y gritaba su nombre hasta el olvido.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

Hermione se arrojó en el colchón firme, y húmedo de su cama e intentó expulsar los exasperantes ojos gris plata de Draco Lucius Malfoy detrás de sus parpados. Tal vez, toda esta situación ya estaba fuera de control; cuando él había sugerido (en chiste, por supuesto, en realidad no lo había dicho en serio) que ella podía ir a su dormitorio, estaba ésta parte mortificada de ella que en secreto quería aceptar la oferta. Y no era porque le gustaba, ni mucho menos. De hecho, despreciaba al hombre en casi todos los niveles. Pero había pasado casi dos años desde que había estado…íntimamente…con alguien. Y el nombre de ese alguien era Ronald Weasley.

Aun podía recordar la manera en que sus labios se sentían sobre ella y la forma en que sus firmes manos recorrían su cuerpo. Se habían separado por motives infantiles, pero aun así había dejado una profunda cicatriz emocional en la psiquis de Hermione hasta el punto que ella no se había permitido tener intimida con nadie más desde ese entonces. Todo había sido tan inocente; todo lo que ella quería era intentar algo excitante en la alcoba/el dormitorio. Como por ejemplo…marcharse de ahí.

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza, tratando de luchar contra los malvados recuerdos, pero prevalecieron. Todavía podía escuchar las palabras de Ron resonando en sus oídos como campanas.

— _¿Qué ahora quieres qué?_

— _Esta noche. En la cena. Pensé que tal vez podríamos…escaparnos. —Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras intentaba provocar a su entonces novio Ronald Weasleypara que se aventurara en aguas desconocidas con ella en la fiesta de compromiso de Harry y Ginny._

 _Ron la miró incrédulo y se frotó/refregó su espeso cabello pellirrojo—. No lo sé, Mione. Es decir… nos pueden atrapar._

— _Sí, pero esa es la emoción, ¿no es así?_

— _¿Te emociona que puedan atraparte?_

— _Bueno, no —Ella frunció el ceño—. Sólo la idea de que podríamos ser atrapados. ¿No suena como a una experiencia que vale la pena tener?_

— _No, en realidad no —las cejas de Ron se juntaron—. No me malinterpretes. Me encanta lo que hacemos cuando estamos solos. Pero eso es todo. No creo soportar si Ginny o mi mamá me atrapa estando contigo en el baño._

 _El corazón de Hermione estalló muy levemente—.Oh. Pero si_ _podías_ _hacerlo con Lavender Brown en los pasillos de Hogwarts sin problemas, ¿no es así?_

— _¿Qué? —Él frunció el ceño —. Eso no es justo, Hermione. Era joven. Influenciable._

— _Eso fue hace cuatro años. Eres apenas un poco mayor de lo que eras en ese momento._

— _No te pongas insolente, —él suspiró —. Solo creo que no me interesa esa clase de…cosas._

— _¿Cosas? ¿Es así como llamas nuestra relación? ¿Una cosa?_

— _Oh, vamos. Sabes que no quise decir eso. Quise decir lo… —bajó el tono de voz —sucio._

— _¡Oh por Dios, Ronald! —La voz de Hermione se desvaneció de paciencia. —¡Es sexo! ¡Llámalo por lo que es! ¡Sexo!_

— _¡Está bien, Hermione!¡Sexo! —él gritó —. ¡No quiero desviarme del sexo que hemos tenido!¡El sexo que estamos teniendo está bien!_

— _¿Lo está? —ella se encontró devolviéndole el grito. —Bueno, ¡me alegra que estés satisfecho! ¡Porque no creo que diez minutos en la posición del misionero esté bien!_

— _¡También lo hacemos contigo arriba! —dijo patéticamente, sus orejas poniéndose de un tono brillante escarlata._

— _Sí. ¿Y cuando dejaste de considerar la importancia del juego previo?_

— _Te toco —dijo, más tranquilo. —No sé qué es lo que quieres de mi._

— _Bésame. Provócame. Tómame como si fuera la última mujer en la tierra, Ron. Eso es lo que quiero —puso las manos sobres sus caderas y suspiró —. Quiero ser más aventurera._

 _Ron tragó saliva, cerrando la boca en un intento de contener una risa nerviosa mientras se movía inquieto—. Si soy un amante tan inadecuado, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a alguien que avive tu fuego? —sus palabras la abofetearon como una escoba al rostro._

 _El pecho de Hermione se paralizó y su respiración se detuvo —No…no lo dices en serio._

— _Tal vez si —él susurró, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Parecía triste pero determinado cuando dijo —: No séqué es, Hermione. Nos divertimos juntos fuera del dormitorio, pero…tienes razón. Esto entre nosotros no está funcionando._

— _Nunca dije que nuestra relación no estaba funcionando. Sólo quise decir que…_

— _Sé lo que quisiste decir —él la interrumpió —. Pero sé lo que quiero decir también. Y no creo que esto esté funcionando._

— _Ron…_

 _Él se quitó una lágrima que se le había caído por la mejilla y se fue hacia la chimenea—. Mira…te mandaré una lechuza, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo…necesito tiempo para pensar._

Eso había sido hace dos años atrás. Dos años largos de comidas familiares incomodas y preguntas incomodas de amigos y miradas incomodas en el ministerio y una renuncia incomoda al ministerio de parte de Hermione para seguir una incómoda carrera como sanadora porque maldita sea, la incomodidad había sido demasiado para manejar.

Se limpió algunas lágrimas, se dio vuelta y clavó el rostro en la almohada.

Así que tal vez la idea de follar a Malfoy hasta dejarlo sin aliento eran solo sus hormonas sexualmente necesitadas. Es lo que se dijo cuando respiro hondo contra la almohada para calmar los latidos de su corazón. Se preguntó si Malfoy siquiera sabía lo que era la desviación sexual, o si era tan sexo vainilla como Ron. Con sus puntos de vista de la educación sexual, Hermione asumió que probablemente sería la última.

¿Pero qué sucedería si no lo fuera? ¿Qué sucedería si de hecho fuera un dios del sexo reprimido a quien le encantaba tomar una mujer en la sección restringida de la biblioteca bajo la luz de una linterna apagada? ¿Qué sucedería si supiera exactamente como complacer a una mujer mientras jugaba con sus pezones, y con ella entre sus piernas y la llenaba de lenguaje sucio en su oído? Todo eso mientras se presionaba contra ella de la manera más indecorosa posible. ¿Qué sucedería si se excitaba con nalgadas, amarrarse y reciprocidad oral?

Ja. Seh. Seguro. ¿Y qué sucedería si los cerdos también volaran?

Pero la idea de Malfoy jugando con ella alimentó una brasa ardiente en lo más profundo de su ser. Ayudaba que él era algo que mirar, incluso si fuera un imbécil insolente con una herencia demasiado grande para contar. Sus rasgos puntiagudos lo habían hecho ver como un hurón cuando era niño; ahora solo hacían que su sonrisa fuera mucho más fascinante al igual que sus ojos. Y estaba ese asunto apremiante de la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo que enviaba señales de peligro por todos lados: _¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡No acercarse! ¡Ni siquiera pienses en él de esa manera!¡Ex Mortífago! ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí?¡Tierra llamando a Hermione Jean Granger!_

Bueno, eso funcionó. Eso borró completamente sus deseos sexuales.

Eso fue hasta que ella pensó en él quitándose una fina y sedosa camisa para revelar dicha marca. ¿Tendría buen cuerpo?, ella se preguntaba. ¿Sería terriblemente delgado bajo esa túnica? ¿O tenía músculos fibrosos que se conectaban a su pelvis en forma de V? Tal vez las cortinas coincidían con la alfombra.

¡Oh, por amor a los Elfos Domésticos! Esto no la estaba llevando a ningún lado.

Hermione dio un bufido acalorado mientras sus manos viajaban entre sus piernas para frotar contra los pantalones de franela de su pijama. Deslizó sus dedos por debajo del delgado elástico y viajó más abajo, justo por sobre la tela de su ropa interior de seda. Mientras desplazaba delicados círculos por sobre su lujuriosa excitación, cerró los ojos de nuevo e intentó de imaginar a un caballero sin rostro quien no tuviera el pelo rubio platinado haciendo cosas profanas en la cama en este mismo momento. Este hombre sin rostro, y _no_ Malfoy, sabría cómo besar el largo de su cuello mientras la incitaba con sus dedos largos de pianistas. Mordería su hombro; no mucho como para lastimarla, pero suficiente para provocarle un tímido jadeo mientras la jalaba hacia él así ella podía sentir el firme musculo de su erección presionar contra su trasero.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de sus bragas y encontraron la húmeda parte de su excitación y frustración, frotándose sus labios de arriba abajo en un intento de aliviar un poco de esta frustración sexual.

El hombre no Malfoy sabría empujar sus dedos contra su centro adolorido, sin llegar a sumergirse del todo, pero dibujando círculos cuidadosamente alrededor mientras susurraba suciedades en su oído como: _«Quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre»_ y _«Poner tus lindos labios a buen uso»_. Luego presionaría un dedo seguro en ella, llenándola por primera vez en años, mientras pasaba esos elegantes labios sobre su oído para susurrar…

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Hermione gruño frustrada, sentándose renegadamente y quitando la mano de entre sus piernas. Incluso en la privacidad de su propio dormitorio,no podía obtener una liberación. Salió de la cama rápidamente, envolviéndose en su manta favorita de felpa roja que había traído de su casa mientras caminaba pesadamente hacia la puerta y la abrió.

— _¿Qué? —_ dijo furiosa, sin ni siquiera saber, o realmente importarle quien estaba del otro lado.

Para su disgusto, no era otro que el _no_ objeto de su fantasía sexual de hace unos momentos, Draco Malfoy. Vestía un conjunto informal, sin corbata, y con una sonrisa insaciable escrita en las líneas de su rostro. Rió disimuladamente detrás de su mano antes de bajarla a su lado para decir —: Bueno, hola a ti también.

—P-profesor Malfoy —los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron, y apretó más su manta a su alrededor—. ¿Qué estás…? —aclaró la garganta, de repente muy consciente de la manera en que sus bragas estaban húmedas ante la vista de él —. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Simplemente estaba haciendo mi patrulla nocturna y pensé en venir aquí a entregarte esto —bajó la vista hacia su pecho y retiró un pequeño sobre del bolsillo. Hermione alzó una ceja mientras se lo entregaba y puso las manos detrás de su espalda.

—¿Subiste todas esos escalones sólo para darme esto?

—Creo que encontrarás que ser un profesor en Hogwarts te da bastante tiempo de inactividad —su tono era alegre, incluso juguetón. Pero Hermione nunca había visto a Draco ser divertido, así que tal vez estaba lo estaba mal interpretado. Sí, eso debería ser —. Abrelo.

—¿Delante de ti?

—Sí. Por supuesto. Quiero ver tu rostro cuando lo hagas —él esbozó una sonrisa mostrando el conjunto de dientes blanco perlados y la miró fijo a los ojos.

Hermione, desconcertada, abrió el sobre y sacó una tarjeta gruesa que decía en una elegante caligrafía _"¿También gritas cuando pierdes?"_.

Ella pudo sentir los músculos alrededor de sus ojos tironearon, y sabía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había ido a su rostro. Probablemente podría ser una más de los Weasley: su rostro hubiera hecho juego con el cabello de ellos completamente. Hermione levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Malfoy, que parecía estar bastante satisfecho con su reacción.

Su sonrisa se agrandó, se rió en voz baja —. No tiene precio —hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire mientras retrocedía del umbral de la puerta y fue a las escaleras —. ¡Que tenga una agradable velada, profesora Granger! —Sus risas podían escucharse todo el tiempo mientras bajaba las escaleras, e incluso un poco más cuando se paseaba por el pasillo para patrullar la escuela una vez más.

.

* * *

.

 **NdT: Este Draco es un pillín jajaja**

 **Gracias mis queridas lectora por la aceptación de esta historia, espero que a medida que lo vayan leyendo se encuentren más a gusto.** **No tengo mucho más que agregar, más que nada decirles que las aprecio muchísimo a todas. Un besote enorme y un gran abrazo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Pd: ¿Saben lo que es sexo vainilla? Si no es así, siéntanse libre de mandarme un mensaje.**


	3. Una Pregunta

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen, si no a JK Rowling.**

 **La historia es de MrBenzedrine y me dio su permiso para traducirla. ¡Thank you Amy!**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza y MissFerret.**

* * *

 **SEX ED**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Una pregunta**

* * *

 **Gracias especiales a LightofEvolution por darme material real de las preguntas de adolescentes para trabajar.** **¡Espero que a todos les encante el capítulo! A.**

 **"Birds Do It" de KONGOS**

* * *

—Hoy, vamos a estar contestando cualquier, y todas las preguntas que puedan tener —Comenzó la profesora Granger—. Así que por favor tomen asiento y escriban anónimamente en las tarjetas que le proporcionamos las preguntas que tienen sobre esta clase, lo que les gustaría llevarse de este curso, o tal vez cualquier inquietud que deseen abordar. Les aseguro, ninguna pregunta es ridícula, y la curiosidad no mata el gato.

Draco Malfoy arqueó una ceja mientras pensaba sobre otro nombre para un gato y como se había dejado vencer por la curiosidad de querer acariciar a la de Granger en vez de complacer a esta clase insoportable con su presencia. Ambos habían decidido de organizar las clases combinadas en el Gran Comedor; uno, porque podían estar las cuatros casas de cada año sin ningún problema, y dos, porque estar atrapados en un salón estrecho entre ellos los haría seguramente arrancarse los pelos -por enojo, por supuesto. No por lujuria. Nunca por lujuria

Los alumnos habían sido alentados por la profesora Granger que se sentaran donde quisieran, sin importar de que casa eran, y por lo tanto los de quinto año, excesivamente emocionados, estaban dispersos en una amplia gama de rojo, verde, azules y amarillos. Uno de los favoritos personales de Draco, un chico Slytherin llamado Wallace Prince, estaba charlando con dos chicas de Hufflepuff al mismo tiempo. Eso hizo enorgullecer el corazón de Draco.

La profesora Granger lucía hoy un poco ruborizada, él notó, cuando se abanicaba con su mano. Ella estaba evitando mirarlo a propósito en cada oportunidad, solo compartiendo miradas cuando era absolutamente imprescindible para la preparación de la clase. Se dio la lección en la noche, antes de la cena, por lo que los estudiantes pasaron la mayoría de la mañana con tiempo libre. Lo que se agregaba a su alboroto. En el centro del comedor, cerca del podio de la directora McGonagall, había una caja con una ranura en la parte superior. A los lados tenía dibujado pequeños signos de interrogación y ojos saltones. Para Draco, era un poco infantil, pero por otra parte, estos _eran_ chicos. Estaba seguro que ellos no podrían tener tantas preguntas. Tenían la Sección Restringida, de la biblioteca, y el libro de texto deplorable de Granger para explorar.

Uno por uno, los estudiantes iban a la caja y dejaban una tarjeta a través de la ranura; algunos estaban ansiosos y fueron rápidos, otros iban en grupos o parejas mientras se reían contra sus manos. Un grupo de adolescentes de Gryffindor le dieron esa mirada de "Quiero hacerlo con mi profesor" mientras entregaban sus tarjetas. Draco estaba halagado y disgustado a la vez. Él _no_ era carnada para prisioneros, muchas gracias.

El rostro de Granger estaba un poco más enrojecido cuando se acercó a él, utilizando el sujetapapeles para abanicarse—. ¿Está caliente aquí?

Draco sonrió. _Tal vez_ influyó al lanzar un encantamiento calorífico a su ropa mientras ella no estaba mirando más temprano. Eventualmente, se desvanecería, pero él disfrutaba la incomodidad que ella sentía en sus prendas mientras intentaba mantener la calma frente a sus alumnos—. No, supongo que eres sólo tú.

—¡Oooh! —Uno de los chicos de Gryffindor, que estaba cerca, le dio un codazo a su amigo en el brazo. —¿Escuchaste eso? ¡El profesor Malfoy dijo que la profesora Granger estaba caliente!

—Le puedo asegurar, señor Wayne, eso fue lo último que se me pasó por la mente —Draco resopló, mostrándole el ceño fruncido de tal manera que hubiera hecho sentir orgullo a Severus Snape.

Granger se rió sobre el dorso de su mano y se abanicó con su sujetapapeles—. De todos modos, es lo que usted dijo, profesor —Tomó el botón superior de su túnica y tiró de la misma a través de su lazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Draco frunció el ceño.

—Me estoy quitando la túnica —contestó ella tranquila mientras se desabrochaba el segundo botón. —Ten, sostén esto. —Empujó el sujetapapeles en sus manos y se puso a trabajar en su túnica.

Draco _a_ claró la garganta, intentando desviar la mirada a otro lugar —.Eso es muy poco profesional.

—Bueno, tampoco estoy desnuda bajo la túnica. ¿Ves? —Cuando desabrochó el último botón, ella dejó que la tela cayera de sus hombros para revelar una camisa polo rojo y unos pantalones capri caquis. La camisa se ceñía con fuerza alrededor de sus curvas femeninas, acentuando el atractivo; no la inmodestia de sus pechos. Draco negó con la cabeza para despertarse de su aturdimiento cuando ella le arrojó la túnica sobre su cabeza —.Ah, mucho mejor.

—¡Pero qué demonios… —Extendió la mano y agarró la prenda, quitándola de su rostro y arrojándola al suelo. —Profesora Granger, —comenzó — sé que solo ha estado aquí menos de un mes, pero en Hogwarts tenemos un estricto código de vestimenta que dicta que los estudiantes como así también los profesores deben llevar ciertas prendas de vestir durante las horas de enseñanza.

—Oh, créame, profesor Malfoy, estoy al tanto. Pero no sé si podría aguantar un momento más en esa túnica.

—La reportaré —él la desafió.

Ella alzó una ceja tranquila—. Y yo simplemente le diré a la directora que usted hechizó mi ropa.

Maldita sea. Maldita sea por siempre estar un paso adelante.

La profesora Granger levantó la túnica de la planta de sus pies, inclinándose. Su rostro estaba a centímetros de su pelvis, y él tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no pensar en cómo sería su rostro ahí abajo y él estando sin ropa. ¿Tendría una lengua suave? ¿Sería húmeda y provocadora y …

—¿Profesor Malfoy?

— _¿Qué? —_ Dirigió su mirada en dirección a una chica Ravenclaw de quinto año de pelo color dorado. —Oh. Eh. Srta. Wallum. ¿Qué necesita?

—Sólo tenía curiosidad, señor —dijo ella, jugando con uno de sus rizos mientras lo giraba alrededor de su dedo —. ¿Por qué está enseñando esta clase con la profesora Granger? ¿Qué tiene que ver Pociones con Educación Sexual?

Draco se estremeció internamente. Escuchar de una de sus alumnas pronunciar la palabra "sexual" no estaba en su lista de cosas para hacer hoy.

Como siempre, Granger fue rápida para intervenir, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Draco esbozando su mejor sonrisa de maestra—. De hecho, bastante. ¿No es así, profesor Malfoy? ¿Pociones tiene que ver con _Educación Sexual_?

—Estás disfrutando esto demasiado… —él le murmuró, aclarando la garganta y mirando a Wallum. No pudo pensar en nada profundo o particularmente notable, así que quitó la mano de Granger de su hombro y dijo —.Lo que ella dijo, y Srta Wallum, por favor absténgase de usar la palabra "sexual". ¡Tiene quince por el amor a Merlín!

—Ignórelo —le dijo Granger —. Puede ser que sea joven y apuesto en el exterior, pero por dentro es un anciano marchito que solo quiere que los niños dejen su pórtico. Temerle al nombre solo aumenta el temor de la palabra misma. Diga _sexual_ lo más apropiado que pueda, y todo listo.

—¡Gracias, profesora Granger! —Wallum se escapó para reunirse con sus amigas, haciendo que Draco volteara y fulminara con su mirada a la que una vez fuera su rival de infancia ahora convertida en su rival educacional.

—¿Ignorarme? ¿Ese es tu consejo? ¿ _Ignorarme_?

—Sólo estoy siguiendo una página del libro de juegos del profesor L —ella le sonrió, presionando un dedo contra su pecho —. Y tenía razón. Es realmente la única manera de pasar un día sabiendo que existes —Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella se alejó de él y se acercó al podio, haciéndole una señal para que lo siguiera. Rodando los ojos, él la siguió. Cuando se puso a su lado, ella levitó la caja hacia ellos y conjuró un taburete para colocarla. —¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus preguntas! Si bien no seremos capaces de contestar todas, el profesor Malfoy y yo seremos diligentes en contestar el resto de las preguntas en un folleto que le entregaremos en nuestra próxima clase.

—¿Lo haremos? —Draco arrulló, haciendo reír a los alumnos. Granger le pisó el pie por debajo del podio. —¡Ouch!

—¡Pregunta número uno! —Ella alcanzó la caja, levantó la tapa y sacó un papel doblado. Leyó la nota en voz baja para sí misma, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida —. Creo que el profesor Malfoy debería contestar esta. ¿Profesor?

Draco rodó los ojos y le arrebató el papel de las manos. Sus ojos se agrandaron como platillos mientras lo leía para sí mismo: _"¿Quién inventó el sexo?"._ Tosió, entrecerró los ojos, y murmuró—: ¿Es un chiste? —Y luego encuadró los hombros mientras se dirigía a la clase—. ¿Quién inventó…el _sexo_? —dijo la última palabra arrastrándola y con un tono monótono que le hizo recordar al profesor Snape. El Comedor se encendió con risitas, y silbidos. Oh sí. La primera pregunta era delirante—. Bueno —carraspeó —, supongo que eso dependería en la Teología…es un…instinto primitivo…así que… —La clase se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Granger se acercó a él e intervino cuando claramente no fue invitada. No es que se estuviera quejando. Se estaba ahogando en la vergüenza—.Yo diría que los primeros seres en procrear a través de la reproducción en vez de la reproducción asexual lo inventaron.

Draco arrugó el papel y lo arrojó por encima de su hombro. Maldición. Su respuesta fue mucho más inteligente que la suya—. Está bien, profesora. Otra —chasqueó los dedos, y Granger sacó otra tarjeta desde el fondo de la caja. Draco se la quitó y sonrió. — _¿Por qué las personas tienen sexo cuando es tan complicado?_ —La clase no lo encontró divertido de la manera que lo hizo él, y habían ojos ansiosos mirándolo mientras el rosa teñía sus mejillas —.Bueno, esa es fácil. Porque los humanos no piensan cuando deciden cuando tener intimidad. No es hasta después de eso que sienten algún tipo de complicaciones como emociones y otras cosas.

—Eso está bastante bien, profesor Malfoy —dijo Granger —, pero creo que el indagador estaba preguntando sobre el acto en sí.

¡Recontra maldición! Por supuesto que preguntaban eso. Por supuesto que jodidamente preguntaban eso…mierda.

Granger continuó —.El sexo no es tan complicado como pueden llegar a pensar. Pero el profesor Malfoy plantea un argumento válido; al menos que alguien desee un corazón roto y preguntas, él o ella en verdad deberían tener en cuenta sus acciones de antemano y evaluar la situación a consecuencia. Esperar el celibato de todos y cada uno de ustedes es poco realista y un poco pretencioso. Son adolescentes aprendiendo a explorar sus propios cuerpos. Así que si deciden dar el siguiente paso, recuerden hacerlo con la conciencia tranquila y con alguien que les importa.

—O al menos alguien que puedan tolerar en la mañana —Draco le murmuró en voz baja. Para su sorpresa, ella se rió. Lo que hizo que sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba.

Ella tomó otro trozo de papel y parpadeó un par de veces — _. ¿Qué se hace cuando uno tiene una erección y el profesor te llama para que vayas a la pizarra?_ —Toda la clase estalló en una carcajada, excepto por algunos rezagados que no lo encontraron para nada divertido. Draco imaginó que esos eran probablemente los mismos mocosos calientes quienes tenían una erección por Granger. ¿Se estaba poniendo caluroso aquí? Él tiró del cuello de su túnica; de pronto se sentían demasiado ajustada y con mucha picazón. —Bueno —dijo Granger —, supongo que podrían pensar en algo que sea muy desagradable. Pensar en el profesor Malfoy funciona conmigo —Toda la clase se encendió en un mar de risitas. Granger se rió con ellos, se armó de valor y dijo —Nunca deben repetir esto afuera del Comedor, ¿entienden? Y es perfectamente normal que un cuerpo de un adolescente experimente cambios hormonales, que provocaría erecciones incluso de las personas más inocentes. Profesor Malfoy ¿tiene algo más que agregar?

Él levantó la barbilla, entrecerró los ojos, y dijo —: Si se llegan a encontrar en una situación como el de la pregunta, siempre es aceptable declinar cortésmente o excusarse hasta que se sientan mejor.

Vio como los ojos de Granger lo buscaban, dándole una mirada tipo "¿En serio, eso es lo que tienes?" Desvió su mirada sobre la caja y la animó para que sacara otro papel. Si hubo alguna vez que Draco Malfoy deseó estar en Azkaban, sería en este mismo momento. Al menos Azkaban no te obligaba contestar preguntas ridículas a un grupo de estudiantes que vería el día siguiente. Ella le entregó el papel y lo abrió —. ¿Es aceptable…acep…aceptable…—su voz vaciló cuando lo sorprendió la falta de tacto de la pregunta. Al no querer ser superado por Granger, se tragó su orgullo y volvió a comenzar — _¿Es aceptable masturbarse? ¿O está mal?_ —Intercambió miradas con la profesora Granger y le dijo con un gesto que él tenía esto —.Elegir involucrarse en actos sexuales con uno mismo es tan normal como probarse ropa nueva. Encuentren algo que le gusta y guárdenlo para usar más tarde.

—Eso fue…bastante…perspicaz, profesor Malfoy.

—¿Algo que quiera agregar, profesora Granger?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo como si estuviera bastante impresionada con su respuesta. —Creo que lo abarcó todo. —La próxima pregunta fue tan atrevida como la última. — _¿Por qué hay condones saborizados?_ —Condones…él ya la había escuchado decir esta palabra antes, la noche que ella lo reprendió porque él había simplemente señalado que su libro estaba lleno de conceptos ridículos y sin sentido. Supuso que eventualmente tendría que averiguar que era. Haciendo una nota mental para más tarde en su cabeza, esperó pacientemente por su respuesta. —Bueno…si ustedes alguna vez tuvieron el guante de un dentista en su boca, sabrán que el sabor del látex no es muy fascinante. Y ya que un condón está hecho de látex, un condón saborizado actúa como una barrera entra la boca y los genitales durante el sexo oral para prevenir enfermedades de transmisión sexual. —Esperen…él acabó de escuchar las palabras "sexo oral", ¿cierto? _¿Sexo oral?_ ¿Los condones tenían algún propósito con el sexo oral? Tal vez en verdad debería ver estos "condones". Exclusivamente por razones académicas, por supuesto…

Él encontró que sus ojos lo estaban observando mientras le presentaba un nuevo trozo de papel. No pudo evitar pensar que disfrutaría completamente lo que sea que un condón fuera, si significaba que sus lindos labios rosas podrían estar envueltos fuertemente alrededor de su verga. Mierda. Basta. Toda esta charla de sexo lo estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Nadie más pensaba que hacía _demasiado_ calor aquí? ¿Granger lo había hechizado con su propio hechizo calorífico? ¿O era solo la manera en que ella lo estaba mirando?

Él recorrió con sus ojos la pregunta en la tarjeta, aliviado cuando ella dejó de mirarlo. Las palabras se escaparon de su boca antes de darse cuenta lo que decían. — _¿El sexo es como en las películas pornográficas que encontré en internet?_ —Él frunció el ceño. —¿Qué carajos es un internet?

—Lenguaje, profesor Malfoy —Granger le regañó —. Y para contestar a la pregunta, el sexo puede ser muy romántico o destructivo, dependiendo de la situación y las preferencias personales. Los videos pornográficos ponen una expectativa de perfección en la mente. No todos están formados de una manera determinada, y nunca deberían degradarse a sí mismos al comparar sus cuerpos o sus preferencias a algo de ficción.

Un muchacho de pelo color rubio rojizo vestido de Hufflepuff levantó la mano en el aire. Draco lo llamó —Sí, ¿Hough?

—¿Qué quiere decir la profesora Granger con preferencias personales?

Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse mientras la miraba cuales serían sus preferencias personales. ¿Era la sabelotodo quien solo disfrutaba de un jugueteo entre las sabanas en noches programadas después de esbozar quince minutos de juego previo como la perfeccionista molesta que era? O… ¿era una colegiala traviesa debajo de ese exterior descarado que disfrutaría hacerle cualquier cosa a un hombre mientras pudiera obtener un aprobado?¿Era una pequeña pícara sumisa? ¿Dominatriz? ¿Asexual?

—Las preferencias personales son lo que uno disfruta —ella le contestó a Rodney Hough. —El tipo de acciones que hacen _hervir tu poción_ , por así decirlo. Hay algunas personas que prefieren cortejar durante meses, o incluso años, antes de estar íntimamente con alguien. Hay otros quienes disfrutan explorar sus cuerpos por ellos mismos, o en la compañía de personas con….gustos extremos. Pero me estoy yendo de tema, y esa es demasiada información por hoy. Otra pregunta, ¿les parece?

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

Los de sexto año no fueron muchos mejores.

—¿Está bien probarse condones para asegurarse de que sean del tamaño adecuado?

 _«¿Vienen en tamaño?»_ Pensó Draco. En verdad tenía que hacer su investigación.

—Seguramente deberías —contestó Granger, —Pueden comprar individuales y probarlos en privado.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

Tal vez los de cuarto año aplicarían su inocencia infantil.

—¿Qué sabor tiene el semen?

Como no tenía idea cual era la respuesta, ya que él era un hombre que nunca tuvo en cuenta preguntar.

—El sabor varía de persona a persona. Pero imaginen, si quieren, clara de huevo con una pizca de sal. Algo más que eso, y el hombre debería definitivamente ir a ver a un sanador de inmediato. —Por supuesto que ella tendría la respuesta. Espera, ¿eso significa qué lo probó? Eso significaría que ha practicado sexo oral… ese "condón saborizado" estaba sonando más y más interesante a cada momento.

—¿Puedo quedarme embarazada por compartir el baño con un chico?

Era el turno de Draco de contestar —.La única manera de quedarse embarazada es a través de variaciones de actos sexuales. Pero, si alguna vez se preocupa por esto, hay pociones que previenen embarazos.

—Sí —Granger intervino —, pero si no es preparada de la manera correcta, podría provocar embarazos no deseados y un paquete lleno de pañales sucios. —La clase palideció.

—En cualquier caso, la abstinencia es la mejor forma de proceder —agregó Draco.

—¿Qué es la abstinencia? —gritó un muchacho desde el fondo. Draco y Granger intercambiaron miradas, luchando contra lo que sabían que ambos pensaban: un maldito dolor en el culo, eso es lo que era.

—Es no tener relaciones sexuales —contestó Granger, balanceándose como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Estaba sexualmente reprimida como él? No hacia él, por supuesto, pero ¿en general?

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

Los de séptimo años fueron los peores del grupo.

—¿Qué hago si creo que estoy embarazada?

Draco frunció el ceño —.Deberían ir a ver a Madam Pomfrey de inmediato. Y cuestionar sus elecciones de vida.

—¡Profesor Malfoy! —dijo Granger sorprendida, dándole un codazo en las costillas—. Ignoren el último comentario del profesor Malfoy. Todos deberíamos ser prudentes.

—Tal vez tú deberías —él dijo resoplando.

—¿Cuáles son los diferentes tipos de juego previo?

Juego previo. Merlín, Draco no había pensado en juego previo hace mucho tiempo. Pero ahora que se acordaba, probablemente podría entrar en detalles insoportables de todas las pequeñas sutilezas que el juego previo podría provocar EN una mujer que se estuviera retorciendo debajo de uno…tal vez, era mejor si Granger contestaba ésta.

—El juego previo va desde estímulos físicos como los besos y cosas similares —dijo ella —, a palabras o acciones. Puede oscilar desde diez segundos a horas, y ocurre como algo que mejora la excitación sexual.

¿De la manera en que los pechos de Granger lo provocaban con esa camisa el martes a la noche?¿Eso contaba? Merlín, iba a tener que comprar túnicas más finas. Ciertamente hacía demasiado calor aquí.

—Describa tensión sexual —Draco leyó en voz alta a la clase. Sus ojos recorrieron el salón de apenas adultos legales y se desviaron a Granger. Ella tenía un toque de rosa en sus mejillas, y en el momento que los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él, apartó rápidamente la mirada. Je. Esto podría ser más fácil de lo que pensaba—. La tensión sexual es una interacción entre dos personas que están sexualmente atraídos entre ellos, pero —él intentó mantener la vista hacia adelante en vez de dejarse llevar por su instinto de taladrar a Granger con la mirada —, la consumación se pospone o tal vez nunca sucede en absoluto.

Cuando la clase había terminando y los estudiantes se fueron, Draco se propuso salir del salón sin que ella lo notara, pensando que sin duda necesitaba una ducha fría y un arsenal entero de revistas Playwitch para pasar el fin de semana.

.

* * *

 **NdT: Eso si que fue una clase bastante activa, ¿no? Al menos parece que Draco la padeció más que sus alumnos :-P**

 **¿Cómo están mis queridas lectoras? Espero que bien. Muchas gracias a las que se tomaron un tiempito para dejarme una linda review y alentarme para continuar traduciendo. Espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Para los que me preguntaron en el capítulo anterior, _sexo vainilla_ se refiere al sexo convencional, que no incluye ningún elemento de fetichismo, a los que algunos lo llaman sexo poco osado.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, que tengan una buena semana. Un graaan abrazo para todas. Las quiero**


	4. Una Historia

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen, si no a JK Rowling.**

 **La historia es de MrBenzedrine y me dio su permiso para traducirla. ¡Thank you Amy!**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por MissFerret.**

* * *

 **SEX ED**

 **Capítulo 4 :**

 **Una historia**

* * *

 **"Hallelujah" de Panic! At The Disco**

* * *

.

El sábado llego a un ritmo muy lento al final de la semana, pero cuando llegó, Hermione se llenó de alivio. Había transcurrido un mes desde que esta nueva rivalidad entre Malfoy y ella había comenzado. Cada semana se realizaba una nueva clase, y finalmente todas las preguntas habían sido contestadas. Había sido un poco incómodo sentarse delante de él la noche anterior, revisando las preguntas que quedaban y anotando las respuestas lo mejor que pudiera. Forzarse a sentarse juntos en el espacio reducido de su dormitorio había probado ser difícil para ambos. Malfoy había sido particularmente terrible, señalando que la habitación combinaba su personalidad: algo sofocante y sin nada particular que mirar. Después de la mitad de la noche de bromas inquietantes y miradas que podían matar, ella lo echó y le dijo que era el hombre más maleducado que había conocido en su vida.

No hace falta decir que el sábado tendría que ser un día fenomenal para compensar la noche anterior. Era la visita anual a Hogsmeade para los de tercer año en adelante, pero Hermione no iría. En cambio, planeó encontrar un lugar tranquilo en la biblioteca para ordenar sus crecientes pensamientos lujuriosos por el insufrible profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts. Durante el día no compartían una clase juntos, era fácil olvidar que él existía fuera del desayuno y cena; almorzaba en su aula para evitar verlo tres veces al día. Neville la mantuvo ocupada conversando con ella en la mesa de los profesores, así que al menos eso era algo.

Se encontró a sí misma paseando por los pasillos, recordando con nostalgia los momentos que había vivido. Cuando llegó a la gran escalera que la llevaría a los antiguos dormitorios de Gryffindor escuchó una tos fuerte como si dijera "mira por aquí"; giró la cabeza por sobre su hombro para encontrar al profesor Malfoy, vestido con una camiseta abotonada, muy formal pero aun simple, a unos tres metros detrás de ella —.¿Hace cuanto que me estás acechando? —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Oh. No hace mucho —él sonrió —.Pero me tuve que preguntar: ¿qué hace una profesora tan ocupada como tú en su tiempo libre? Y luego pensé: "de seguro no debe estar corrigiendo tareas todo el día", y _luego_ pensé:"bueno, seguro que podría hacerlo. Es Granger". Y luego pensé…

—…en acecharme —ella terminó por él, girando sobre sus talones.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros —.Seguirte no es acecharte. Acechar significa que hice un esfuerzo consciente de…

—Seguirme es sinónimo de acechar.

—Deja de interrumpirme.

—¿O qué? —ella alzó una ceja y subió un escalón de una de las escaleras móviles justo cuando estaba a punto de moverse. Se desvió y se alejó de Malfoy, pero eso no detuvo que ninguno de los dos dejara de mirarse cuando aterrizó cerca de un piso que conducía a un pequeño pasillo. Hermione esperó paciente la próxima escalera que necesitaba llegar cuando Malfoy subió a una escalera cercana y lo llevó a su piso. Llegó con una frondosa sonrisa, triunfante —Vete.

—No —él puso las manos detrás de su espalda y esperó con ella por una nueva escalera.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Te molesto?

—Totalmente.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

—¡Arrrgh! —ella se enfureció, irritándose, mientras cerraba sus puños —. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tonto?

—Ooh, hablando de tontos, ¿cómo está Tontter?

Ella parpadeó. Aunque era un apodo sumamente insultante, tenía que reconocerle el merito. Era creativo —.Si te estás refiriendo a Harry, le está yendo bastante bien. Es un auror exitoso. Probablemente hace más dinero que tú.

Draco-eh, Malfoy resopló una risa —. ¿Qué me importa el dinero? Soy rico, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo bastante —Una nueva escalera llegó, y Hermione se subió al primer escalón. Malfoy le siguió los pasos, pero cuando la escalera se movió ella se bajó, dejándolo solo para que siguiera su viaje por el pasillo. Él se dio vuelta, dándose cuenta de su error, y entrecerró los ojos cuando ella le grito —¡Así que es bastante obvio que no haces esto por dinero! ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

—¿Hacer qué? —él preguntó con desdén.

—¡Enseñar!

La escalera de él llegó a un nivel más bajo adjunto al piso de ella. Cuando se bajó, se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos con dramatismo —.Disfruto Pociones. Estar en un lugar donde me pagan por lo que me gusta hacer me parece práctico. Incluso si tengo que lidiar con mocosos insoportables.

—No te hagas el tonto. Ambos sabemos que los quieres a todos.

—¿Si? ¿quién lo dice?

—Sabes cada uno de sus nombres de memoria.

—Bueno, por supuesto que sí. Es mi trabajo.

—Y eres duro con ellos; pero tengo la sensación de que es porque no quieres verlos fracasar.

—Por supuesto que no. El profesor con los puntajes más altos en los exámenes a fin de año obtiene una bonificación.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, no estás en esto por el dinero.

—Hmm —él rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Ya te dije. La directora McGonagall…

—Sí, sí, pero antes de todo eso. Los alumnos me dijeron que eras sanadora antes de esto. Pero lo último que supe era que estabas teniendo éxito siendo una gran asesora legal por los derechos de las criaturas mágicas.

Hermione se tuvo que morder el labio para evitar reírse cuando se subió a la escalera y dejó que la llevaran hacia el rubio. Él parecía sorprendido cuando ella se bajó junto a él, con los brazos detrás de sus caderas, sólo a un pequeño espacio de él —. Sí. Hice todo eso. Pero decidí que un cambio de escenario era lo mejor.

—¿Sí? —él alzó una ceja. —Bueno…yo también.

Ella apartó la vista de él por un momento, procesando sus palabras. Sabía a lo que se refería con un cambio de escenario; era una manera de escaparse de la inevitable incomodidad de ver a un ex novio todos los días por el resto de su carrera. Sin embargo, sentía mucha curiosidad en saber a lo que Malfoy se refería, así que le dijo: —¡Siento que se avecina una historia!

—No, para nada —él la calló, bajando por otras escaleras para escaparse. Ella lo siguió, saltando por el umbral a último momento. La parte posterior de su talón izquierdo golpeó con la parte inferior de la escalera, haciéndole perder el equilibrio cuando la escalera se movió a un lado. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando sintió que se caía hacia atrás, unas manos firmes la alcanzaron y la tomaron de la muñeca, tirándola hacia adelante y golpeando contra el pecho del dueño de dichas manos. El cuerpo de Malfoy era más duro de lo que ella había imaginado, y la dejó sin aire cuando cayó en sus brazos, estrellando el rostro contra su esternón. Se tomó un momento para recuperarse, mientras que los ojos viajaban lo más lento posible hacia su pecho, su cuello; el cual se había dado cuenta que estaba adorablemente salpicado de una incipiente barba rubio platinado; su barbilla; que también tenía esa sexi barba; y finalmente todo el camino hasta sus ojos impregnado de plata que la perforaban con una mirada inhóspita.

—Hola —ella logró decir en un chillido.

Él aclaró la garganta, las manos seguían rodeando las muñecas que había agarrado para que no se cayera—. Hola.

Hermione se percató con una rápida inhalación que Draco Malfoy no solo llevaba bien una barba incipiente, sino que también _olía_ bien. Por supuesto, dos años de soñar estar dentro de un espacio íntimo con un hombre que ella no considerara como un hermano; como Harry; podía influir en la manera que su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando se fundió con los aromas de palisandro y pergamino. Ella nunca en realidad entendió porque el aroma de pergamino fresco la incitaba, pero lo hacía. ¿Él había estado corrigiendo tareas toda la noche? ¿Había estado trabajando en las primeras horas de la mañana? ¿Se hizo una buena paja para no quedarse dormido? ¿Con qué fantasearía Draco Malfoy?

—Ahem, Granger. Puedes salir de encima mío ahora.

Oh, cierto. Ella todavía estaba apoyada en él. Diablos. No estaba del todo segura de poder apartarse, pero se obligó hacerlo, apartándose de él para ponerse derecha. Su cabello se movía en todas las direcciones, y cuando él le soltó la muñeca, ella levantó las manos para acomodárselo —. Bien. Entonces…creo que estabas por contarme una historia.

—¿Nunca te preguntas por qué no le agradas a las personas?

—La verdad que no.

—Esto. Justo aquí. No significa no, profesora —él esbozó una rápida sonrisa que le hizo temblar las rodillas…sólo un poco.

—¿Sabes?, podrías encontrarte con menos enemigos y más amigos si te abrieras un poco —ella dijo —. Yo comenzaré, si te hace sentir más cómodo —él no hizo nada, sólo la miró con una expresión vacía, así que ella continuó—Dejé el Ministerio porque ver a mi ex novio todos los días me dolía demasiado para seguir haciéndolo.

Malfoy parpadeó dos veces y luego bajó la vista hacia la escalera. Había aterrizado hace unos momentos, pero ellos se quedaron hasta que se volvió a mover—. Entonces, ¿lo de Weasley y tú no funcionó?

—¿Cómo sabías que era Ron?

—Oh por favor, Granger. ¿Quién más saldría contigo? —él sonrió ante su broma, bloqueándole la mano cuando fue directo a golpearlo al hombro. Sus dedos largos, (dedos de pianistas, como el del hombre sin rostro de las fantasías de Hermione) acunaban su puño como un vicio. Le soltó la mano después de un momento y se encogió de hombros —Además, tu relación era la comidilla de los periódicos durante semanas después de que la guerra terminó.

Hermione sintió que su estomago se contraía ligeramente. ¿En verdad estaban teniendo una conversación sobre la guerra? ¿Desde cuándo las cosas habían dado un giro tan íntimo? —Oh. —fue todo lo que ella pudo decir hasta que él volvió hablar.

—Supongo que también tengo una historia detrás de mi llegada —Su sonrisa esta vez no estaba llena de arrogancia; era pensativa—. ¿Me sigues? —se bajó de la escalera y se quedó delante del pasillo que conducía hacia los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Hermione se preguntó si de alguna manera él sabía donde ella se dirigía todo este tiempo mientras lo seguía por las paredes de retratos. Algunas la saludaban, recordando a la mente brillante, mientras que otros apartaban la mirada al ver al profesor Malfoy —Comencé aquí hace tres años…era…agotador, seguir viviendo con mi familia.

—¿Estabas viviendo con tu familia? ¿Todavía?

—Así es como se hace en las familias sangre pura —él contestó de una manera ociosa, deteniéndose para observar un tapiz de Gryffindor—.Hasta que no nos casamos, no nos alejamos de nuestras raíces —se quedó en silencio por un momento —. Me cansé de que mis padres intentaran negociarme con una bruja sangre pura u otra. Un montón de chicas gorgojando con aserrín en sus cabezas y bebés en el cerebro.

Hermione se quedó sin habla ante su franqueza, y simplemente respondió —Sí, eso haría que cualquiera huyera a las afueras de Escocia y se escondiera detrás de las ataduras de la educación.

Él sonrió, sus ojos todavía fijos en la imagen —Sí. Bastante.

Se quedaron así de esa manera, mirando el tapiz en todo su esplendor, sin decir mucho. Hermione sintió como la paz se estrellaba contra ella como una ola del océano; era refrescante. Todas esas disputas habían hecho mella en su alma. Esto…esto era placentero. Incluso si era con Malfoy.

—¿Hermione? —vino una voz suave y masculina desde el final del pasillo. Ella y Draco…no, Malfoy. Malfoy, Hermione. De todas maneras, ella y el rubio ex alumno Slytherin giraron sus miradas a Neville Longbotoom, vestido en una sencilla camisa blanca y pantalones vaqueros azules —. Ey, me parecía que eras tú —los ojos de Neville se deslizaron por el engreído de Malfoy y frunció los labios —Profesor Malfoy.

—Profesor _Long_ bottom.

—Oh, ¿en serio, Malfoy? —Hermione rodó los ojos —Eso es simplemente infantil.

—Estamos constantemente rodeado de niños —le dijo a ella —¿cómo esperas que no se nos pegue tarde o temprano?

—Tú siempre has sido de esta forma —Neville señaló.

—Como sea. Nadie pidió tu opinión —Malfoy se giró para alejarse. Hermione lo llamó.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí —él le sonrió —. _Sé_ lo mucho que me vas a extrañar —sus palabras fueron sarcásticas, pero su guiño de ojo no. —¿Te acecho pronto? —él los dejó en el pasillo con su arrogante cabeza Malfoy en alto.

—¿Siquiera quiero saber? —Neville preguntó.

Hermione dejó escapar una risa —. Primero tendría que averiguar que sucedió para decirte algo… ¿Neville?

—¿Hmm?

—Eres hombre.

—Sí —él palideció un poco —Lo soy.

—¿Crees que soy bonita? —ella no estaba segura que fue lo que la poseyó para preguntar, pero después de sacar el tema de Ron, provocó una inseguridad en ella. Pronto se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado vulnerable con Malfoy.

Neville entrecerró los ojos, y sus orejas se sonrojaron —. Por supuesto que sí, Hermione. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—No, por nada —ella volvió a mirar el tapiz, admirándolo realmente por primera vez esta mañana. Tonos rojos y dorados brillaban hacia ella. —¿Has visto a Ron?

—De vez en cuando —él contestó siendo honesto —Sigue preguntando por ti a veces.

—¿En serio?

—¿No crees que deberías escucharlo?

—Ya no hay nada que escuchar —ella sintió como sus mejillas se entibiaron —.Ambos somos adultos que tomaron una decisión. Y vivo de acuerdo a mi elección. Él también debería hacerlo —.Estiró la mano y le palmeó la mejilla. —Aunque gracias por intentarlo. En verdad eres un gran amigo.

—Sí —Neville sonrió —Amigo.

Ella retiró la mano, sin estar segura si malinterpretó la forma en que él le sonrió, o si Neville Longbottom estaba sosteniendo una vela metafórica para ella. Inventó una excusa rápidamente de que se había olvidado retirar un libro de la biblioteca y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. No, no había manera de que Neville gustara de ella. Ella era simplemente Hermione Granger, la siempre cariñosa amante de los libros con cabello muy rizado… ¿cierto?

Entró al pasillo con las escaleras móviles, aliviada de estar sola otra vez. Lástima que había poco tiempo hasta la noche.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

Draco caminaba por su dormitorio, frustrado e irritado a la vez. Y no, ciertamente no eran la misma cosa. Su irritación provenía por hacerse tan el amigote de la profesora Granger. No sabía porque el tenerla en sus brazos brevemente había provocado una necesidad de una conversación con ella. Ella era solo la estúpida, molesta, amante de libros, con un pelo rizado desordenando que siempre había sido así. Pero, ¿lo era? Parecía de alguna manera… diferente. Y él no supo porque siquiera le importaba notarlo.

Tal vez era porque cuando ella había estado presionada tan fuerte contra él, podía jurar que había olido las feromonas en el aire entre ellos. Tal vez todo había sido una ilusión, pero casi tuvo la impresión de que Granger lo quería. Como…. _deseándolo._ Las imágenes pasaron por su mente del momento de ella golpeando la puerta en este momento, empujándolo sobre la cama, y arrancándole la ropa mientras le sacaba la verga en el frio aire para bajar la cabeza entre sus piernas y …

—Mierda —Se sentó en la cama y jugueteaba con las manos inquietas. Este leve encaprichamiento con la fantasía de Granger estaba empezando ser una obsesión. Necesitaba alguna clase de liberación física pronto, y su mano simplemente ya no era suficiente en estos días. Draco se preguntaba qué es lo que haría ella si él llegaba a su dormitorio y se deslizaba en su cama con ella. Podía imaginarse a sí mismo deslizando la mano entre esas piernas atléticas y acariciando sus muslos antes de que…. ¿antes de que _qué_? ¿Qué pensaba que iba a suceder? ¿Qué ella simplemente lo iba a dejar jugar con ella por la única razón de que él se sentía reprimido y con curiosidad? Ni soñarlo. Pero quizás, ¿ella también tenía curiosidad? Años burlándose de ella ciertamente no había ayudado a su relación, pero si agregaba un poco de tensión sexual entre ellos. Se preguntaba cuando habría sido la última vez que alguien la había hecho disfrutar además de ella misma. ¿Weasley y ella continuaban teniendo pequeños encuentros en el medio de la noche? ¿O ese barco ya había zarpado junto con su relación? ¿Tendría caballeros que la llamen? ¿Se había abstenido del sexo como él lo había hecho desde lo que parecía ser una eternidad? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él tuvo sexo? Esa picara descarada del bar había sido…bueno, hace un año, al menos. Y ese había sido un sexo terrible. Draco no disfrutaba mucho cuando las mujeres se quedaban acostadas ahí como si fueran un pescado muerto. ¿Era Granger como un pescado muerto? ¿O sería una fiera? ¿Le gustaría rebotar hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras montaba a un hombre? ¿O le gustaría que la montaran? —Mierda —volvió a decir.

Sólo porque a Draco Malfoy no le gustaba _hablar_ sobre sexo no significaba que no le gustara _pensar_ al respecto. Y su curiosidad se apoderaba de él. Tal vez en verdad eso mataba al gato, por así decirlo.

Así que hizo lo que cualquier hombre hormonal, sexualmente cargado, desesperado para ver una mujer haría, inventó una excusa terrible para verla.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

Un golpe a la puerta de Hermione llegó un poco después de las once de la noche, apartando la mirada de los libros y llevándolos hacia la puerta. Estaba llegando al punto que casi sospechaba de Malfoy cada vez que escuchaba un golpe. Incluso si era solo un elfo doméstico para hacer la limpieza, o incluso si era simplemente Neville trayéndole una taza de té antes de ir a la cama. Pero esta vez, a esta hora, ella sabía. Salió de la cama, casi se cayó mientras salía de su capullo de mantas. Hermione saltó para volverse a poner sus pantalones de pijama; su dormitorio había estado bastante sofocante esa noche; y se miró al espejo, asegurándose que sus pezones no se pudieran ver bajo su camisa de seda negra que había decidido vestir en la cama porque, bueno, a veces una mujer sólo necesita sentirse linda. Incluso si estuviera con ella misma. Sola. Con su mano.

Abrió la puerta con un movimiento perezoso, para nada sorprendida cuando estaba cara a cara con el profesor Malfoy. Sin embargo, lo que la sorprendió fue la forma en la que él estaba respirando agitado, como si hubiera subido las escaleras corriendo —¿Profesor?

—Oh, al demonio con las formalidades, Granger —le dijo bruscamente, agitando el brazo mientras se esforzaba para recuperar el aliento. Su rostro ya estaba bastante sonrosado, pero cuando dijo las siguientes palabras, el color subió la apuesta a un tono brillante escarlata—. ¿Qué es exactamente un _condón_?

Hermione se echó a reír. Tuvo que agarrarse del marco de la puerta para evitar doblarse en un ataque de risa—. ¿En serio subiste todas esas escaleras para preguntarme eso?

Él entrecerró los ojos, y apretó la barbilla—. Sí.

Su risa se desvaneció —Oh, ya veo —Jugo nerviosa con un rizo de su cabello e hizo un gesto hacia su habitación—. Adelante.

Malfoy entró a su dormitorio y se quedó parado en silencio en el centro. Hermione rodó los ojos, puso las manos sobre sus hombros, y lo acompaño a la cama —.Siéntate, que no muerdo — _«Al menos que tú quieras. Oh, mala Hermione. Simplemente mala»._

—Bueno, eso es decepcionante —él reprendió, evitando su mirada y mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa. Hermione intentó ignorar la burla provocativa lo mejor que pudo; (ni siquiera intentando pensar sobre lo que él posiblemente se refería, porque enfrentémoslo, eso era demasiado para pensar en una sola sesión); mientras se acercaba a su maletín y hurgó hasta que sacó un pequeño cuadrado de aluminio—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un condón —respondió ella, notando como el enrojecimiento también se subía por su cuello.

—¿Eso es un condón? —él resopló —No era lo que esperaba.

—Bueno, de hecho el condón está dentro del aluminio —se acercó a él con cuidado como si fuera un caballo apunto de asustarse y se sentó a su lado en la cama. No era tan terrible como lo había imaginado, el tener a Draco Malfoy en su cama. Por supuesto, cuando se lo había imaginado, había menos ropa de por medio—. ¿Sabes para qué sirve un condón?

Draco bajó la mirada al envoltorio de aluminio, hasta sus ojos, y luego aparto la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Es para prevenir embarazos, y enfermedades de transmisión sexual —ella era tan clínica con sus respuestas, pero es todo lo que sabía hacer. Las palabras: "te lo pones en la verga así no acabas dentro de una mujer" simplemente no eran palabras que ella podría pronunciar. Ni siquiera a alguien tan grosero como Malfoy —.Lo, eeh, lo pones en un pene cuando está erecto. Es como una vaina.

Draco sonrió, el rojo iba desapareciendo un poco de su rostro—. Lleva el término juego de espada a un nuevo nivel.

Hermione se rió, colocando la mano en el lado de la cama y por accidente rozó los dedos contra los de él. Ella se apartó rápidamente, poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas, con el condón todavía entre la punta de su dedo pulgar y el índice. —¿Viniste hasta aquí para preguntarme sobre un condón?

—Tenía…tenía que saberlo —él respondió sin convicción—.Entonces ese condón con sabor de lo que estabas hablando en clase… ¿es real?

—Bastante real.

—¿Ese es un…?

—No. Este es uno normal. Aunque también tengo los saborizados en mi bolso.

Él sonrió —Mírate, bruja descarada.

Ella se rió y empujó su brazo —. ¡No es ser descarada! Es ser práctica. Les enseño a los chicos sobre las maneras más seguras de tratar su cuerpo. Es mejor que tenga toda mi artillería cargada y preparada para funcionar.

Malfoy alzó una ceja, mirando a su bolso —Oh ¿sí? —se puso de pie y se acercó al bolso. Hermione pegó un salto juguetonamente entre él y su escritorio, donde estaba el bolso, y puso una mano sobre su pecho.

—Recuerdo claramente que me dijo que lo que yo enseño es obsceno, profesor Malfoy. ¿Ahora quiere saber más sobre eso?

—Sólo tengo curiosidad —él se encogió de hombros, deslizando los dedos alrededor de su muñeca mientras ella presionaba con más firmeza su esternón. —¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo ahí que no quieres que vea?

—Teniendo en cuenta que eres uno de los hombres más puritanos que he conocido…

—Ya te dije… —la interrumpió —, que no soy un puritano —él la trajo más cerca, así estaba una vez más apoyándose sobre él, en su espacio personal. Pero esta vez, no había sido por querer su seguridad. Esta vez…esta vez era muy diferente. Hermione notó sus pupilas dilatadas y una sonrisa insaciable mientras él recorría sus labios con la mirada y se humedeció los labios. Había un toque de lujuria que brillaba sobre su piel como una ola de calor. Y le estaba dando esa mirada de "follame profesora" que los estudiantes hacían en clase. _«¿Entonces qué harás ahora?»_ ella se preguntó.

—Así que… ¿tienes condones saborizados en tu bolso? —su voz rebalsaba una pizca de desesperación.

—Sí —dijo ella en voz baja—.Pero pensé que habías dicho que mi plan de estudio era inapropiado.

Él respiró hondo, frunciendo el ceño para sí mismo antes de soltar su mano y retroceder —.Eso es…porque es verdad —si ella no lo conociera mejor, pensaría que él quizás estaría forzando esas palabras fuera de sus labios sin creerlas.

—¡Podría mostrarte! —las palabras se escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiera retractarse. Solo quedaron en el aire por un momento, la tensión era tan densa entre ellos como si fuera niebla. Una enorme y frustrante niebla que envolvía a toda la habitación. Hasta que él habló.

—Sí. Está bien —asintió, flexionando las manos —. Muéstrame.


	5. Una Lección

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen, si no a JK Rowling.**

 **La historia es de MrBenzedrine y me dio su permiso para traducirla. ¡Thank you Amy!**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por MissFerret.**

* * *

 **SEX ED**

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **Una lección**

* * *

 **Un saludo especial a WayMaypor darme algunas sugerencias divertidas mientras estaba revisando. Este capítulo tiene advertencia de lemmon. Así que… ¿han sido advertidas?**

* * *

 **-"Addiction" de Kanye West (lo sé, lo sé, aagh Kanye, pero la canción queda bien)**

* * *

Hermione parpadeó una vez. De seguro que lo había escuchado mal. Pero no, no lo había hecho. Él lo había dicho. Había dicho lo que ambos habían estado pensando.

—Es-está bien —ella susurró, retrocediendo y girando hacia su bolso antes de que el miedo se apoderara de ella. ¿Dónde estaba? Oh Dios, ella solía ser tan buena organizándose, pero ahora su cerebro se estaba llenando con esa niebla llena de tensión y… ¡ah, ahí estaba! Agarró el envoltorio de aluminio de color purpura e intentó controlar su respiración mientras se giraba para enfrentarlo. Malfoy estaba parado incómodo en el centro de la habitación, sin estar seguro de que hacer o que era lo que ella quería que hiciera.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

Draco miraba fijo a Granger, las palpitaciones de su corazón se apoderaban de él mientras que sus manos se humedecían por los nervios. ¿A qué se refería exactamente cuando ella dijo que le mostraría? ¿Lo decía en el sentido clínico? ¿O en el sentido sexi? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad iba hacer?

—Sien…eh…siéntate en la cama —le dijo ella, señalándola. Draco no quería arruinar la oportunidad, así que hizo lo que se le dijo, sentándose rápidamente en el colchón mientras chirriaba bajo él. El dormitorio estaba tan silencioso. Demasiado silencioso. Lo que Draco Malfoy hubiera dado solo para escuchar incluso algunos gritos de estudiantes en el pasillo cuando rompieran el toque de queda. Pero por desgracia, ningún adolescente se había decidido a deambular por los pasillos esta noche. Se conformaría con que apareciera un fantasma en ese momento sólo para hacer romper la burbuja de tensión. Pero por otra parte, si ella en verdad estaba…

—¿Qué es eso? —Draco preguntó después de que ella había hurgado en su bolso otra vez y sacó algo largo y fálico. Él pudo sentir el tirón en la mitad de su cuerpo mientras miraba lo que parecía ser una clase de arma de color azul con forma de pene. ¿Por qué ella necesitaría eso? ¿Qué iba hacer con eso? Imágenes horribles pasaron por su cabeza mientras entraba en pánico. Se iba a poner de pie, pero ella le dirigió una mirada dura y él se volvió a sentar —.Mira, Granger, no sé de qué se trata todo esto pero…

—Es un pene artificial —respondió tranquila. En cualquier otro momento él estaba seguro que ella se reiría de él, pero algo con respecto al ambiente la dejó seria —.Si quieres que saber cómo funciona un condón, tengo que demostrártelo.

Entonces a esto era lo que ella se refería. Hmmm. No era lo que él esperaba, pero tomaría todo lo que pudiera conseguir. Si su yo más joven pudiera verlo ahora, solo, sentado en la cama de Hermione Granger mientras ella sostenía un falo y un condón en sus manos…bueno, su yo más joven tal vez tendría un ataque al corazón y moriría de la mortificación. Pero Draco ya no era un bebé llorón. Era un hombre. Un hombre con necesidades. Y en este momento, necesitaba saber lo que un condón hacía y _necesitaba_ que ella se lo demostrara.

Ella se acercó y se sentó junto a él, rozando los codos. Draco le agradó ese roce mientras que sus mejillas se inundaron de calor. Granger no dijo mucho, pero si empujó el falo azul en sus manos, lo que hizo que agrandara los ojos y se le fuera la sangre de su rostro —. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Quieres que te muestre, ¿no? —ella dijo en voz baja, con la boca apenas abierta como si tuviera miedo de abrirla por completo. ¿Qué pensaba ella que él iba hacer? ¿Meterle la verga por la boca? Ni siquiera estaba fuera de sus pantalones, por el amor a Merlín —.Así que necesito que sostengas el…el ejemplar. Así puedo ponerle el condón.

—¿Cómo llaman a esto las personas _normales_? —preguntó él, sintiéndose tonto sosteniendo el pene artificial azul. Sabía que no era lo que se llamaba una conversación casual. No podía ser. Nadie sería capaz de mantener una cara seria. Lo movió un poco.

—Un…un consolador —ella se sonrojó violentamente, pero le mantuvo la mirada. Draco nunca había notado que había indicios de color ámbar en las manchas de sus irises marrones. Qué peculiar.

—Consolador —él repitió la palabra —.Hmmm… supongo que ese es un mejor nombre que "pene artificial". ¿Tienes esto en tu bolso?

—Es para las demostraciones.

—¿Qué es lo qué exactamente vas a demostrarle a estos niños? —él dijo en un chillido, sonriéndole. Aliviaba un poco la tensión. Hermi…no, Granger. Granger, maldita sea. Granger dio un suave suspiro seguido de un conjunto de risitas. Él no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, así que hizo lo que su padre siempre solía hacer: frunció el ceño con una mirada inquisitiva—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Sólo…para que sepas…nunca pensé que íbamos a estar haciendo esto —ella se volvió a reír, esta vez sobre su mano —.Nosotros sentados en la cama y tú sosteniendo un consolador y… —su risa se elevó hasta que estaba rodando hacia adelante, inclinando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Draco no pudo evitar encontrarse sonriendo también, hasta que comenzó a reírse detrás de su propia mano—. ¿Ves? —ella se rió con él —.¡Es muy gracioso!

—De alguna manera lo es —él contestó, intentando tensar su rostro para evitar reírse, pero no estaba funcionando. Pronto ambos quedaron atrapados en la histeria. Draco sintió como la mano de ella agarraba su hombro mientras tiraba la cabeza para atrás, libre y orgullosa. En un instante, él pensó que era hermosa, pero ese pensamiento fue rápidamente empujado en lo profundo de una caja mental donde guardaba todos sus secretos, pensamientos inapropiados. Ella no podía ser hermosa. Ella era Granger. Sólo Granger. Sólo…Hermosa —.Está bien —le dijo, logrando contener su risa —.Vamos a seguir con esto, entonces.

—Bien…ja…jajaja…oh guau, yo…yo jajaja… parece que no puedo parar…hmmmjaja… ¡de reír! —ella enterró su rostro sobre su hombro en un intento de amortiguar la risa. La tibieza de su piel y respiración mientras se reía sobre la tela de su manga hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara de una manera carnal. Tenía que dominarse de no empujarla sobre la cama y morder cualquier parte de piel que pudiera. A ella probablemente no le gustaba que la mordieran…pero _tal vez_ si le gustaba. Tuvo la profunda sensación en sus entrañas cuando se dio cuenta que nunca tendría la oportunidad de averiguarlo. La observó cómo se calmaba a unas pocas risitas cuando levantó el rostro y descansó la barbilla sobre su hombro —.Lo siento —le sonrió—. Esto es tan extraño.

—Ni que lo digas —dijo él, avergonzado por la manera que su voz bajó a tonos más graves. Miró sus labios por segunda vez esa noche mientras se preguntaba a que sabor tendría si bajaba la boca hacia ella. ¿Sabría a pasta dental? ¿O canela? ¿O pecado? Esto era definitivamente un pecado, de acuerdo a su padre; sentir lujuria por hijos de muggles era algo prohibido y considerado completamente inapropiado. Era probable que eso fuera lo que la hacía desearla más. La fruta prohibida, sólo madura para la cosecha. Y era la serpiente para tentar a Eva, ¿no? Eso era lo que había aprendido en sus clases de Teología.

—¿Empezamos? —ella le preguntó.

Él sonrió, disfrutando la cercanía de su rostro—. Te estoy esperando.

Ella apartó el rostro de su hombro y bajó la mirada al "consolador" en sus manos. —Bien. Umm…tienes que sostenerlo…en posición vertical. Como si fuera tu propia erección —ella vio como el rubor se subía por su rostro mientras se daba cuenta lo atrevida que sonaba. Por una vez, Draco no se sonrojaba con ella. Probablemente porque toda la sangre había viajado desde hacía mucho tiempo hacia el sur y residía dentro de su propia polla palpitante que afortunadamente estaba oculta bajo sus pantalones holgados. No sabía lo que haría si ella descubría lo duro y preparado que estaba para tener la oportunidad de dominarla. No es como si ella lo dejara, pero uno podría soñar, ¿no?

Hizo lo que le dijeron, sosteniendo el consolador en posición vertical, colocándolo provocativamente sobre su regazo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa provocadora. Él se percató como ella frunció el ceño, pero ignoró lo que quería decir sobre su sugestiva ubicación y rasgó el envoltorio de aluminio…con los dientes. Oh mierda. ¿Podría ser más provocadora? Arrancó el borde completamente, y Draco observó como revelaba un pequeño anillo de látex con una goma estirada en el centro. —¿Por qué es purpura?

—Por el sabor a arándanos —ella explicó, captando su mirada por un momento antes de volver a la tarea en cuestión. Colocó el anillo de goma alrededor de la cabeza del consolador, diciendo—: Es muy importante que la burbuja de la punta quede hacia arriba. ¿Ves? Así puedes rodarlo para abajo así… —sus dedos delgados deslizaron el látex por el eje, rodándolo como si estuviera acariciando el juguete fálico —.Siempre puedes poner un poco de lubricación por dentro para hacerlo más cómodo. Y simplemente lo bajas a la base del…del eje… —sus manos se aferraron del consolador enfundado con el condón de una manera tan tentadora que Draco tuvo que concentrar todas sus fuerzas para no acabar. Nunca se había sentido tan envidioso de una pieza de equipo demostrativa en toda su vida—. Y eso es todo, hasta que el…trabajo haya terminado —sus ojos parpadearon hasta los de él.

Draco se encontró acercando su rostro al de ella, aunque imaginaba que lucía un poco tonto mientras estaba sentado allí con un consolador azul de goma aferrado con fuerza en la mano. Su respiración era superficial cuando bajó la mirada al consolador y luego de nuevo a ella —¿Se…siente diferente?

—Me imagino que sí. Pero no tanto —ella puso un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja—. Algunos hombres dicen que les toma más tiempo llegar al climax cuando lo usan. Y para otros, diría que es algo bueno.

Draco se encontró riéndose, aunque permanecía en silencio con sus palabras. No estaba seguro que hacer a partir de ahí, y no quería arruinar todo diciendo algo defensivo o quizás cruel. Así era como su cerebro funcionaba cuando no sabía dónde estaba parado con alguien. Finalmente se decidió por una broma que no estaba dirigida a ella —.Bueno entonces…supongo que duraría toda la noche —no le pasó desapercibido la contracción del borde de su labio mientras ella se sonrojaba.

—Eres una persona segura—ella susurró, los ojos recorriendo su rostro antes de posarlos en sus labios. Se inclinó hacia adelante solo por un momento, se sorprendió en hacer lo que fuera que estuviera pensando en hacer, y se apartó de él, bajando la mirada al suelo. Draco se reprendió a sí mismo. ¿Había ido demasiado lejos? ¿Podría llevarlo demasiado lejos? Nunca se había preocupado por eso antes.

¿Y por qué debería hacerlo ahora? Se regañó a sí mismo. ¡Era Draco Malfoy, por todos los cielos! Se hacía el día cuando podía hacer sentir a Granger incomoda. ¿Por qué debería detenerse por ella? —. Entonces cuando una mujer practica sexo oral con un condón puesto, ¿hay una técnica especial?

Ella regresó su mirada a él, evidentemente sorprendida por su actitud atrevida —Yo…yo, em…no, en verdad no. Es casi lo mismo, ¿sabes? —No, de hecho no, él no lo sabía. No es que él no hubiera _querido_. No es que no hubiera fantaseado sobre los labios de una mujer deslizándose alrededor de su eje. Era sólo que todavía no había encontrado a nadie suficientemente aventurera para hacerlo. Y en realidad, ni siquiera era tan aventurero. Las mujeres sangre pura eran así de puritanas. A ellas no les gustaba la idea de reciprocidad oral, incluso cuando se la brindaban. Draco en verdad nunca lo entendió.

Granger leyó algo en su expresión, y él giró la cabeza rápidamente, con los ojos agrandados. Mierda. Ella no había descubierto que él nunca había sido estimulado oralmente, ¿verdad? Bueno, no era como si él fuera un condenado virgen. Lejos de eso.

—Oh —ella dijo en voz baja —.Oh, tú….tú nunca… es decir… ¿nadie nunca…?

—No, —él respondió rápidamente, con los ojos clavados directamente en su cómoda al otro lado de la habitación. Tal vez si miraba con la suficiente atención se prendería fuego y le daría a él una excusa para cambiar de tema—. Nunca…nunca he encontrado a alguien que quiera hacerlo —podía sentir como sus mejillas enrojecían—. No sé porque te digo esto. —Parpadeó, horrorizado —.Me debería ir —Intentó levantarse, pero ella lo tomó del brazo y lo tiro hacia abajo. Él le lanzo una mirada de odio y dijo —¿Qué demonios crees que estás…?

—Está bien —le dijo ella —.No deberías sentir vergüenza.

—No la siento —él dijo en seco. La miró fijo a los ojos por un momento —. ¿Alguna vez…ya sabes…has dado?

Ella sonrió dócilmente, colocando su cabello rizado detrás de su oreja —Sí—. Se mordió el labio inferior —Pero…nunca con un condón. O uno saborizado —Deslizó la mano por su cuello, sus pechos, y hasta su mano, que descansaba junto a ella sobre la cama. Le dio un ligero apretón como asegurándole que ella no lo estaba juzgando. Sensaciones extrañas le hacían cosquillas en su interior. ¿Por qué ella lo estaba mirando de esa manera? ¿Qué es lo que quería? —¿Tú has…dado…?

Él le sonrió —Sip — Dijo con un bostezo, se echó hacia atrás en la cama y dejó que la cabeza chocara con su mullido edredón. Era más fácil hablar sobre eso si él no la estaba mirando como si ella fuera el maldito sol—. Nunca tuve una queja.

—Bueno, yo tampoco —replicó ella resueltamente. Su mano seguía sobre la de él. Draco, en ese momento, se sintió bastante atrevido. ¿Debería arriesgarse a ser rechazado en su rostro? ¿O debería quedarse perfectamente quieto y esperar que ella fuera a él? Ah, sí, seguro. Ella nunca había iniciado nada. Al menos él sabía eso de ella.

Intentó tantear la situación —.Así que ¿nunca en verdad habías probado un condón saborizado antes?

—¿Hmm? —ella giró hacia él, apartándose de sus pensamientos pecaminosos. —Oh. Um. N-no. En verdad no. No.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es, Granger? ¿En verdad no, o no?

—No.

Él se humedeció el labio superior, pensando. Dejó que los ojos se ahogaran en el techo mientras pensaba una forma de preguntarle —¿Lo intentarías alguna vez?

Ella se tocó los labios, reflexionando su respuesta como si fuera a estar en el próximo examen. Él rodó los ojos, esperando. Finalmente, le contestó —Supongo que sí. Si encontrara el compañero correcto para probarlo.

Su corazón aceleró las palpitaciones —. ¿Sí? —¿qué podría decirle para seducirla? —¿Y si lo encontraras?

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos, entrecerrándolos como si estuviera confundida—. ¿Qué quieres decir? —. Él volvió a rodar los ojos, arriesgándose. Le levantó la mano que estaba en la suya, y con un movimiento lento y cauteloso la arrastró hasta su regazo, pasando por su muslo, y directo sobre la erección prominente que presionaba contra la cremallera de sus pantalones. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y él pensó por un momento que ella podría jalar bruscamente la mano, pero en vez de eso, ella dejó la mano sobre su erección y dijo: —Oh —Bajó la mirada a su cremallera, mordiéndose el labio, y luego lo volvió a mirar —Oh —volvió a decir. Era bastante molestoso. Draco podía sentir su paciencia vacilar.

—¿Y? —se mofó en voz baja.

Granger miro fijo sus ojos color plata antes de dar pequeños asentimientos con la cabeza—. Sí.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—¡Sí!

Ella sacó la mano de su regazo, haciendo que Draco gimiera en señal de protesta, hasta que vio que se levantaba y regresaba a su bolso. Él bajó la mirada al consolador que seguía aferrado en sus manos, lo arrojó por sobre su hombro y cayó en la almohada, y se volvió a sentar derecho. Su corazón estaba latiendo salvajemente. Estaba seguro de que había perdido la circulación hasta los dedos de sus pies, porque toda la sangre de su cuerpo se precipitaba hacia su verga mientras la esperaba a que regresara a él con otro envoltorio purpura. Para su sorpresa (y alegría), ella se arrodilló frente a él en el suelo, apoyando una mano en cada rodilla. Él sabía que debería decir algo: una broma, una burla, cualquier cosa, pero su mente no podía pensar con claridad. Todo lo que importaba era que la Granger sexualmente excitante estaba acurrucada entre sus piernas mientras que la palabra "si" resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Encontró suficiente sentido común en su mente para alcanzar el botón de sus pantalones, pero Granger estiró la mano y se las apartó de una palmada. Él le frunció el ceño, confundido. ¿Por qué haría una cosa así?

—Si esta es realmente tu…tu primera vez —ella susurró en una voz suave y sensual, mirándolo a los ojos y haciendo que su piel se estremeciera de la anticipación. —Deberías obtener la experiencia completa. Es…lo justo.

Eh. Seh. Lo justo. Seguro, se dejaría llevar con eso. Asintió rápidamente, no era de los que discutían cuando había un trabajo sexual por realizarse. Ella sonrió y estiró las manos hacia su pecho, empujándolo hasta que él descansara sobre sus codos. Qué pequeña Gryffindor controladora era, incluso en el dormitorio. Lo disfrutaba bastante. Pero un pensamiento se formó en las grietas de su mente, y se volvió a sentar derecho y dijo—: Espera. Primero una cosa —él no sabía por qué sintió la necesidad de hacerlo; ella no le había ofrecido nada romántico. Simplemente físico. Tal vez era su "antigua manera" sangre pura de pensar, pero no podía permitirle hacer algo tan intimo sin hacer algo primero. Con cuidado se inclinó hacia adelante y deslizo la mano bajo su mandíbula para tomar su rostro. Su piel era cálida ante el toque, haciéndolo estremecer mientras se inclinaba incluso más cerca y presionó sus labios firmemente sobre los de ella.

Draco no sabía que podía ponerse más duro, pero se sintió cada vez más excitado mientras saboreaba el chocolate y pizca de pasta dental contra la suave piel de su lengua. Ni siquiera le había dado la opción de profundizar el beso, pero sólo sucedió. Ella se tensó en sus manos, buscando su boca con su propia lengua antes de derretirse en su toque y enviándole las manos volando al aire. Draco gruñó. Se sentía tan bien que alguien lo tocara de esa manera. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que anhelaría esto cuando todo fuera dicho y terminado.

Hermione -él justificó llamarla así en su cabeza; porque, bueno, ella estaba a punto de darle una mamada y sus labios _sabían_ bastante bien- rompió el beso y lo volvió a empujar hacia atrás otra vez, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Él se apoyó sobre sus codos y le sonrió. ¿En verdad tanto lo deseaba?

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que estuviste con alguien íntimamente? —ella preguntó.

Bueno, eso sí que le quito un poco las ganas —¿En serio, Granger?

—Sólo contesta la pregunta.

—No lo sé. ¿Alrededor de un año? ¿Por qué?

Ella sonrió—.Para ver cómo debo abordar esto. Y para ver si esto es algún tipo de excusa que hayas usado.

—¿Por qué demonios utilizaría ser virgen de sexo oral como excusa?

—Te sorprenderías —ella alcanzó el botón de sus pantalones, y Draco se quedó callado. Noup. No importa. Todavía estaba lo más erguido posible. Observo con ojos lujuriosos como Hermione bajaba y arrastraba la cremallera hacia abajo con los dientes. Oh, qué manera jodidamente brillante de hacerlo. Sintió como se contraía cuando ella colocó una mano sobre el elástico de su ropa interior, y con un tirón firme empujó sus pantalones y bóxers hacia ella, liberando su verga. Él jadeó levemente, viendo como los ojos de ella se arrastraban por el largo de su eje. El orgullo se hinchó en él al instante, sabía que no era enorme, pero había sido bendecido con una buena longitud y una fuerte circunferencia. Se sentía bien, de alguna manera, probárselo a ella.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con deseo —.Ahora voy a colocar el condón.

—Está bien —él contestó, un poco decepcionado que ella no puso su boca sobre él en ese maldito momento. Pero examinó sus pensamientos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Escuchó como abrían el envoltorio, sintió las suaves manos acariciarlo por primera vez mientras ella deslizaba el condón. Dejó escapar un suspiro, como si le faltara el aire, ansioso y excitado. De pronto se dio cuenta que quería mirar esto. Abrió los ojos de golpe y levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver la boca de ella acercándose a su verga y luego…

Oh dulce bebé dragón. La sensación era incomparable. Había calor y humedad, y la suave caricia de una lengua lamiendo la cabeza de su polla. Incluso si había un condón que lo separaba a él de su pequeña y bonita boca, no le quitaba la exquisita sensación de la presión cuando ella giraba juguetonamente la lengua sobre la punta. Sus ojos brillaban hacia él, sin decir ni una palabra pero diciendo tantas cosas todo a la vez; ella estaba disfrutando, le gustaba la sensación de su polla en su boca, y ella quería que a él le encantara tanto como a ella.Y le encantaba. Con valentía, él se apoyó en el soporte de un solo codo mientras que su otra mano bajaba y tomaba la parte posterior de su cabeza. Los rizos le hacían cosquillas en sus dedos, pero no lo soltó, en cambio la cerró en un puño, obligándola a que lo tomara más profundo en su boca. Los labios se deslizaron por su eje. Tan apretado. Tan bueno. Dejó que los dedos se relajaran un poco, permitiéndole a ella que lo explorara con su boca. Una de las manos de ella se quedó en la base de su polla, dándole el ángulo que necesitaba para tomar más de él, mientras que su otra mano rozaba contra la tela de sus pantalones cubriendo sus preciadas joyas.

—Carajo… —él suspiró, perdido en las sensaciones —Más.

Ella obedeció, y por un breve momento Draco no pudo oler, escuchar, saborear, ni ver. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir mientras ella lo tomaba todo en su boca de una vez hasta el fondo, hasta que su rostro estuvo enterrado en los vellos rubio platinado de su pelvis. A penas estaba consciente de que ella le estaba bajando más los pantalones mientras descansaba su boca allí, con él alojado en la parte posterior de su garganta como la buena pequeña seductora que era. El codo de Draco comenzó a tambalearse, y se dejó caer en la cama, siseando una serie de obscenidades que sonaban a algo como —: Jodida-santa-madre-jodida-maldita del carajo —apretó los dientes, concentrando todo en no dejarse acabar en ese preciso momento. No quería ser el hombre que no podía durar pero…oh mierda, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sentido cualquier tipo de afecto femenino. Se concentró en el cabello de ella entre sus dedos y frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza con cuidado. Mientras ella levanto la cabeza para tomar aire y se agachó de nuevo sobre su polla, haciéndole largar un gruñido en un tono grave y gutural.

—Buena chica, Granger —él ronroneó —.Ah….si….mierda…eres una chica sucia, ¿no es así? ¿Te gusta chuparme la polla? Dime. ¿Te gusta ser garganta profunda? —no estaba seguro de donde había salido con toda estaba nueva confianza sobre las mamadas, pero no iba a dejar que se desperdiciara. Apuño su cabello y la llevo hasta la punta, sosteniéndole la cabeza en alto. Ella lo miró, sus ojos ardiendo de deseo mientras arrastraba la lengua y lamía la punta. La sacudió bruscamente, lejos de su polla, amando la sensación de estar en control —.Contéstame. ¿Te gusta chupármela?

Ella asintió. Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Contéstame. Con palabras.

—Sí —ella susurró, lamiendo sus labios, agarrándolo con más fuerza desde la base de su eje con la mano —. Me encanta.

—¿Quieres más?

—Sí.

Oh, esto se estaba poniendo tan bueno. Esto era todo lo que había imaginado que sería, y aun así mucho más. Tal vez era algo bueno que fuera ella quien le sacara la virginidad en esto. Compartirlo. La manera en que sus ojos marrones estaban penetrando sus ojos grises plateados hizo que su estomago sintiera un tirón. Necesitaba más de esa pequeña y linda boca. _Ahora_. —Pruébalo.

Le soltó el pelo, y ella lo volvió a tomar, con un nuevo entusiasmo en su acercamiento. Su lengua era más rápida, subiendo y bajando por su eje con vigor. Su mano libre encontró sus testículos, acariciándolos delicadamente mientras profundizaba su succión. Cuando volvió a subir, apretó la presión en su boca. Draco, una vez más, tuvo que concentrar toda su atención en no alcanzar su punto máximo demasiado pronto. Por suerte, se masturbaba a menudo en la ducha, o de lo contrario habría terminado hace mucho tiempo —. Gra…Granger…voy a ….

Ella lamió el resto de saliva de su boca y parpadeó —¿Estás cerca?

—Muy cerca —él asintió.

Ella asintió, y luego hizo algo que él no esperaba. Retiró con cuidado el condón, sus ojos dejando de verlo momentáneamente para arrojarlo al suelo antes de que sacara la lengua y….

—Oh…por…mierda…—Draco no solo sentía el calor ahora –era la humedad de su lengua contra su polla lo que lo hacía temblar en sus manos. Sin pensar, él bajó las manos y empujo su boca por completo en él, perdido en la sensación de su boca húmeda y predispuesta. Acabó en segundos, derramándose en la parte posterior de su garganta. Para su asombro y euforia, ella recibió con agrado el líquido tibio, gimiendo contra la piel de su polla y empujándolo aun más profundo. Draco estaba completamente perdido en el paraíso—. Siiiii…—sus manos todavía permanecían en la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero dejó que levantara la cabeza y tragara su semen. Lamió con ternura su sensible musculo hasta que se agotó, y luego apoyó la cabeza sobre su pierna, las manos todavía tomando sus testículos y el miembro medio flácido.

Él intentó aclarar la mente para decir algo profundo, pero todo lo que le salió fue —: Gracias.

Ella se rió, la barbilla descansando en su pierna mientras lo miraba—. ¿De nada?

Draco se encontró riéndose también, arrojando la cabeza hacia atrás contra el edredón. Sentía un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, excepto por los dedos de sus pies; que no tenían ninguna sensibilidad. ¿De esto se trataba todo el alboroto? Ciertamente valió la pena —.Quise decir…eso fue increíble.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó ella, apartándose de él para levantarse sobre sus pies que estaban bajo ella —Bien.

Él se sentó, refregándose el rostro para recuperar la circulación de la sangre, y asintió vigorosamente —.Tú…sabes lo que estás haciendo.

—Así es —ella asintió, sonrojándose—. ¿Estuvo bien? Es decir, ¿el que te quitara el condón? No te pregunté, y tendría que haberlo hecho y…

—Granger. Deja de hablar —él extendió la mano y tomó su rostro con una de sus manos, todavía sin aliento. Estaba bastante seguro que lucía todo desarreglado —Disfrute cada segundo.

—¿En serio?

Él rodó lo ojos y llevó los labios sobre los de ella. No le importaba si ella se acababa de tragar su semen, en todo caso, hizo el beso mucho más caliente. Él pudo saborear el ligero toque de arándanos en sus labios y en su lengua. Ese condón saborizado debió haber sabido jodidamente bien para que ella lo atacara con tanta ferocidad. Su pulgar acarició delicadamente el costado de su rostro mientras desaceleraba el beso. Algo sobre el momento decía que esto era correcto. Él la sintió suspirar en su boca, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Bueno, esto dio un giro inesperado. Draco se encontró recostado de nuevo, esta vez con Granger a su lado mientras la levantaba sobre él. Sus piernas cubrieron su regazo y sus brazos alrededor de su rostro. Su lengua danzaba con la de él, intentando ganar un dominio que él sabía que nunca tendría éxito. Él era competitivo por naturaleza, y no permitiría que ella ganara. Sus manos se deslizaron por su rostro, cuello, sobre la curva de sus pechos, sus caderas, finalmente se posaron sobre su redondo trasero. Ahí, masajeó las animadas nalgas con un tierno cuidado.

Intentó una conversación. —Quiero…—beso —Arrancarte…—beso —toda la…—beso largo —…ropa.

Entonces ella se apartó de sus labios, apoyando la boca contra el hueco de su cuello para dejar pequeños mordiscos. _Oh si, por favor._ Ni siquiera sabía que tenía la capacidad de gemir, pero el sonido escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera retractarse. Estaba cohibido, pero a ella no le pareció importarle.

—Eres un provocador —ella susurró contra su garganta.

—¿Lo soy? —él se rió.

Fue como si su risa golpeara algo dentro de ella. Se sentó abruptamente, con los ojos bien abiertos, las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Con un rápido movimiento, se apartó de él y se puso de pie. Se envolvió con sus propios brazos, y sus labios se bajaron ligeramente. —Deberías irte.

—¿Qué? —él frunció el ceño, completamente perplejo. Se apoyo sobre sus codos y alzó una ceja —Pensé que estábamos disfrutando la compañía del otro.

—Sí —, ella asintió—. Lo hacíamos. Por eso deberías irte.

—Granger…

—Ahora —su voz no era de enojo, pero si tenía un aire distintivo de autoridad que lo hizo sentarse completamente, se metió en sus pantalones, y los abotonó.

—Sólo para que quede claro... ¿qué hice?

—Nada, Draco —dejó escapar el nombre de sus labios. Si no estuviera tan desconcertado, lo hubiera encontrado atractivo—. Sólo por favor…ne-necesito algo de tiempo para mí.

Él trago saliva y asintió. Se levantó de la cama, e intentó arreglarse la ropa. Draco no estaba seguro si debería decir algo más, y por la expresión de su rostro era mejor que no, así que decidió frotarse la nunca y acercarse a la puerta. Suspiró, se giro hacia ella, y susurró —:No sé qué demonios hice mal, pero sinceramente me disculpo si lo hice.

—No lo hiciste —le aseguró. Avanzó tímidamente hacia él y le besó la mejilla. —Buenas noches.

Él no pudo evitar sonreírle, llenándose de alivio —Si. Buenas noches a ti también —Giró el picaporte, abrió la puerta, y la cerró detrás de él. Mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, miró una vez la puerta de madera con el picaporte de metal negro y no pudo evitar sentir esperanza de que repetirían esta noche otra vez en algún momento.

* * *

 **NdT: Bueno mis queridas lectoras, por el tiempo que me atrasé les traje dos capítulos como pequeña recompensa, no será mucho pero algo es algo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque si que fueron bieeeen hot.**

 **Les cuento, por si no sabían que hay una youtuber que se llama Pam Ch Voz que se dedica a full al Dramione: tiene audiofics, entrevistas con los personajes, y hace poco empezó hacer un top 5 de autoras y traductoras del Dramione…. El mio salió hace poco, así que si no sabían de ella, se los super recomiendo porque todo lo que hace esta chica es fabuloso, y aporta muchísimo para el ship, así que por favor brindémosle nuestro apoyo, suscribiéndose.**

 **No tengo mucho más que agregar, así que de corazón espero poder volver verlas prontito. Un besote y un gran abrazo.**


	6. Una Lista

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen, si no a JK Rowling.**

 **La historia es de MrBenzedrine y me dio su permiso para traducirla. ¡Thank you Amy!**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por MissFerret.**

* * *

 **SEX ED**

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **Una lista**

* * *

 **Alguien en un review dijo que esperaba que esta no fuera otro tipo de historia donde Draco es Dom y Hermione Sumisa. Y si bien disfruto escribir esas cosas, nunca pensé que Hermione se hubiera quedado sumisa en esta historia. Pensé que era un tipo de igualdad. Espero que quede de esa manera. ¡Que disfruten esta próxima entrega! ~A.**

* * *

 **"Lose It" de Oh Wonder –esto se repetía una y otra vez mientras estaba escribiendo el capítulo.**

* * *

Rodeada por un consolador de goma, envoltorios de condones, y un condón usado en el suelo, Hermione se miraba a sí misma en el espejo cerca de la puerta; no físicamente, pero mentalmente. ¿En verdad acababa de realizar una felación a Draco Malfoy? Si su ser más joven pudiera verse ahora, caminando de un lado a otro sobre el piso ruidoso de su escaso alojamiento, enrojecida y deseando salir corriendo por la puerta y llamarlo –bueno, su yo más joven la hubiera llevado a la enfermería y le hubiera dado un folleto sobre la abstinencia. Pero aun así su yo más joven no podría negar que él tenía una manera, en ese entonces y ahora, de arrastrarse por debajo de la superficie de la piel y quedarse ahí. Como un parasito. Un guapo y sorprendentemente disfrutable parasito.

Esta noche, ella quería perderse en el momento cuando él la había besado. Había sido diferente de las versiones de fantasía de él; sus besos reales eran más tiernos y tenían un sentido de propósito. Él había sido lúdico, que fue algo que ella no había anticipado, y a pesar del hecho de que él había puesto las manos en su trasero, había sido un bastante caballero. No había intentado arrancarle la ropa o meter las manos donde no era bienvenido. La había dejado tomar el control de toda la situación, sintiéndola, dándole el espacio que ella necesitaba para continuar.

Eso fue lo que le dio más miedo. Siempre se lo había imaginado siendo un amante dominador, calculador, e implacable. Pero en vez de eso, había descubierto que se parecía mucho a un gatito tímido y juguetón, inseguro de que si debería saltar o huir. Él la había incitado, sí, pero si hubiera sentido que la situación se ponía seria, habría salido por la puerta sin nunca volver a mirarla a los ojos otra vez. Había algo tan… _inocente_ sobre él. No inseguro, simplemente virtuoso.

—¡Ja! —ella se rió para sí misma —. Escúchate. Describiendo a Malfoy como virtuoso.

De repente, se sintió muy culpable por haberle pedido que se fuera. Cuán confundido se debe haber sentido: en un momento estar en el medio de una sesión de besos apasionados, y en otro que le dijeran que se tenía que ir. ¡Seguro que quedó como una provocadora! O al menos, alguien con problemas emocionales. Y en verdad, no estaba muy lejos. Estar íntimamente con alguien…con cualquiera… simplemente no era el momento correcto. No estaba segura si volvería a haber un momento correcto. No se había dado cuenta de lo emocionalmente mal que Ron la había dejado hasta este preciso momento. Maldito.

Bueno, ella ya no iba a dejar que lo siguiera haciendo. Era una mujer adulta, y podía estar íntimamente con cualquiera que ella quisiera. Incluso si era Malfoy…Aunque, ¿ella quería dar ese paso? ¿o había actuado de puro instinto? ¿Qué conocía en verdad de él? Además de los obvios recuerdos de la infancia, ella no sabía mucho sobre quien era él hoy; ni su comida favorita, o su color favorito. Ni siquiera cuáles eran sus aspiraciones o con que soñaba. Y ciertamente ya no sabía cuáles eran sus posturas sobre los hijos de muggles… Parecía tan despreocupado alrededor de ella, ¿cierto? Nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera antes. ¿Era él quien estaba en el interior? ¿Gracioso, tímido y juguetón? Era atractivo.

Hermione tomó una decisión en ese momento, quería conocer más sobre Draco Malfoy. Necesitaba saber quién era en su interior, y luego….luego decidiría si en verdad quería perseguir esta tentativa. Y si descubría que él era realmente cruel, ella podría fingir que esta noche nunca había existido, sin pretensiones ni expectativas.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

A la mañana siguiente, el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes recién regresados de su viaje a Hogsmeade. Hermione se sintió un poco aliviada de ver que Malfoy todavía no había llegado a la mesa de los profesores, se lo veía plácido conversando en el otro extremo del salón con el Barón Sanguinario. Estaba vistiendo otra versión de su traje de ayer; pero en vez de una camisa blanca, era negra, y en lugar de un chaleco plateado, era uno verde oscuro. Ella se percató que sin importar si en el colegio hiciera calor o frío, él siempre llevaba sus brazos cubiertos, tal vez para ocultar su Marca Tenebrosa. Recordó que el profesor Snape hacía lo mismo.

Cuando ella llegó a la mesa de los profesores, saludó a Neville y se sentó a su derecha en vez de su izquierda –justo en el asiento de Malfoy. Ella sabía exactamente lo que había hecho, y le dirigió una rápida mirada. No le tomó mucho tiempo a él para darse cuenta de ella, y sus cejas se alzaron a manera de desafío. Seguía conversando con el Barón como si nada estuviera mal, pero ella se percató que sus ojos se desviaban hacia su lugar cada tanto antes de regresar a su compañero de conversación.

—Buen día, Hermione —Neville la saludó, mirando de su silla habitual a la que ahora estaba sentada. —¿Cambio de escenario para hoy?

—Un experimento —dijo Hermione, apartando la mirada de Malfoy. Extendió la mano sobre la mesa, sacó una tostada de una pila y comenzó a untarla con mantequilla —¿Dormiste bien?

—Lo mejor que pude —respondió Neville, tomando un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza—. Nick Casi Decapitado decidió aparecer inesperadamente, y no dejo de hablar hasta que finalmente me quedé dormido en mi sillón. Me desperté alrededor de las tres, y él seguía ahí. Sólo continuó su conversación como si no hubiera estado dormido durante dos horas…—dijo bostezando, estirando los brazos y poniéndolo detrás de la silla de ella, como así también detrás de la silla vacía a su izquierda. Se reclinó, esbozando una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Hermione miró a dirección de Malfoy, cuya mirada estaba fija en ella. Apartó la vista rápidamente a otra parte y tosió un poco —Nada fuera de lo común.

Neville arqueó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Simplemente se reclinó en su silla y comenzó a comer de su tazón de frutas mixtas cuando el profesor Malfoy se acercó a la mesa con un salto en su paso y una gran sonrisa poco normal en su rostro. Dejó crecer su barba incipiente de la noche a la mañana; lo había envejecido un poco así que la imaginación de Hermione se volvió loca, fantaseando con él inclinándose en su mesa de trabajo y diciéndole que lo llame "Profesor". Sintió una oleada de euforia mientras que su cuerpo reaccionaba, con un calor inundándose entre sus piernas.

Malfoy puso una mano sobre el respaldo de su silla y dijo — ¿Está pérdida, profesora Granger?

La forma en que arrastro su apellido como si fuera un caramelo que estaba partiendo con sus dientes hizo que agitara su respiración. Negó con la cabeza, dando un mordisco a su tostada. Cuando tragó, respondió —No, profesor Malfoy. ¿Usted si?

—Está en mi asiento.

—¿En serio? —ella esbozó una sonrisa que lo habría hecho sentir orgulloso si no fuera por el hecho de que era para desafiarlo —. No creo que ninguno de nuestros asientos fuera asignado.

Él levantó una ceja amenazadora lentamente, respiró hondo para calmarse antes de exhalar y sonreír —Por supuesto —se inclinó hacia adelante, rozando su brazo con el de ella mientras levantaba un tazón de algo y lo puso en su plato—. En ese caso, coma, profesora. Luce un poco hambrienta—.Guiñó un ojo y se sentó en el lugar de ella del otro lado de Neville. Las mejillas de Hermione se enrojecieron cuando se dio cuenta lo que él le había puesto delante de ella: un tazón de arándanos.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

—¡Profesor Malfoy! —Hermione llamó cuando lo había vuelto a encontrar después del desayuno, rodeado por un grupo de chicas de séptimo año, quienes se reían sobre sus manos mientras terminaba un ingenioso chiste. Él se había retirado del Gran Comedor antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con él sobre la noche anterior. Internamente, estaba agradecida de que fuera domingo y las clases no comenzarían hasta mañana. No estaba segura que haría si tuviera que sentarse con esta ebullición en ella durante todas sus clases. Malfoy levantó la vista del grupo, se disculpo educadamente, y en vez de caminar hacia ella, comenzó ir en la dirección opuesta. Hermione frunció el ceño y lo siguió —¡Profesor!

—Ahora mira ¿quién me está acechando? —le dijo por sobre su hombro, doblando en una esquina fuera de su vista. Hermione aceleró el paso, doblando la esquina con ímpetu y chocándose contra su pecho —¡Uuf! —ambos quedaron sin aliento.

—¿En serio estabas esperando a la vuelta de la esquina por mi? —le preguntó, acomodándose la ropa nerviosa. Todavía estaba nevando afuera, así que hoy se había puesto un par de pantalones de vestir y una blusa roja abotonada. Destacaba un poco los tonos rojos en su cabello, aunque no era como si alguien más lo notara.

—No te hagas ilusiones —él se mofó, enderezando su postura. Todavía estaban parados íntimamente cerca, y Hermione tuvo que retroceder algunos pasos para evitar atacar sus labios nuevamente—. ¿Qué quieres, Granger?

—Estaba esperando hablar contigo. Sobre lo de anoche.

—¿Qué hay que hablar? —él se encogió de hombros, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Bajó la cabeza, y un pequeño sonrojo subió por sus mejillas. Se concentró en la pared junto a ellos, eligiendo no mirarla a los ojos.

—No te conozco —le dijo ella. Su postura se tensó, pero no dijo nada. Hermione continuó —No conozco ni una sola cosa sobre ti fuera de lo que he percibido. Y…y me asusté. No soy un tiro al aire, profesor Malfoy. No dejo que los hombres simplemente entren a mi dormitorio durante la noche para hacer cosas agradables y pretender como si no existiera al día siguiente.

—¿Lo disfrutaste? —él la miró por un momento antes de apartar de nuevo sus ojos.

—¿Tú no?

Una leve sonrisa se pintó en su boca —Sí, lo hice.

—Entonces puedes comprender porque pedí que te fueras.

Su sonrisa se redujo —.No, de hecho, no lo entiendo.

Hermione suspiró, apoyándose contra la pared y volviendo a mirar a los alrededores, para asegurarse de que nadie escuchara su conversación —Nos odiamos.

— _Odio_ es una palabra fuerte. Me desagradas fuertemente con pasión —él se volvió a encoger de hombros —Pero no te odio.

—Pasión…—ella repitió, la palabra hormigueando en sus labios —Entonces, supongo que eso explicaría lo de anoche —lo miró fijo por un buen momento, obligándolo a que la mire —Me quiero disculpar.

—¿Por qué?

—Por haberte echado. Ambos somos adultos responsables. Debería haber…evaluado mis emociones un poco antes de que acceder al jolgorio….de anoche.

—¿Jolgorio? —él resopló una risa. —¿Es así como lo llaman los estudiantes?

—Y me gustaría continuarlo —dijo ella, asintiendo firmemente.

Él hizo una pausa para procesar —¿Qué ahora quieres qué?

Hermione suspiró —.Mira, ambos somos adultos responsables…

—…ya dijiste eso.

—… _adultos responsables_ , quienes, a pesar del mutuo aborrecimiento que nos tenemos, nos encontramos sexualmente estimulados —ella observó cómo sus ojos se agrandaron y frunció las cejas de una forma que decía: "no digas en voz alta en público". Pero ella lo ignoró—. Anoche fue una experiencia educativa para ambos. Y estoy diciendo que tal vez deberíamos continuar educándonos.

—Déjame ver si entiendo esto —apoyó el brazo contra la pared y acercó su rostro al de ella, bajando la voz —¿Nos estás alentando a que volvamos a acostarnos?

—Sí —ella sintió. —Pero bajo ciertas condiciones. Deseo saber más de ti. No soy alguien que se acuesta simplemente con cualquiera.

—No pensé que fueras alguien que se acostara con cualquiera en absoluto.

Ella frunció el ceño —.Estás en la cuerda floja. Podría decidir cambiar de opinión.

La ansiedad en su postura no fue difícil de percibir mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante un poco más, intentando de suavizarlo con una broma —Pero ambos sabemos que _no_ lo harás. Porque eres Hermione Granger. Y una vez que te propones algo, nunca te detienes hasta alcanzarlo —sonrió —Así que…no.

—¿No? —ella frunció el ceño —¿Qué quieres decir con _no_?

—No significa no. ¿No es eso parte de tu plan de estudio? —le lanzó una sonrisa blanca perlada y le guiño el ojo —. Ambos sabemos lo mucho que odias fallar en algo. Así que me voy a poner firme. No, profesora Granger. _No_ me voy acostar con usted. Mi modestia es _muy_ importante para mí.

Hermione no era idiota; sabía que le había dicho que no estrictamente para incrementar su deseo sexual hacia él. Y maldita sea, estaba funcionando, porque pudo sentir el tirón de desesperación en su estomago que decía que tenía muchas ganas de que dijera que "sí". Lo quería empujar contra la pared en ese mismo momento, ¡arrancarle los pantalones y mostrarle exactamente lo que se estaba perdiendo! Por supuesto que no lo haría. Estaban parados a plena luz del día delante de una multitud de estudiantes bulliciosos, y ellos eran _Profesores_. Era increíble como la idea de que Draco Malfoy no quisiera nada con ella sólo hacía que lo deseara mucho más.

—Bueno —ella frunció el ceño —Perfecto.

Giró sobre sus talones para irse, pero él la agarró del brazo y la giró discretamente —. ¿Sabes? podrías intentar convencerme. No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

Hermione se mordió el labio, la emoción de que él estuviera tan desesperado por esto como ella envió olas de calor por sobre su piel —Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Y….si me quieres conocer más….podríamos intercambiar. —él ofreció. —¿Qué tal esta noche en mi dormitorio? Un juego de cartas. Completamente inocente.

—¿Ansioso de volver a tenerme a solas? —ella le dijo provocando, bajó la mirada a los dedos todavía alrededor de su brazo. Los flexionó antes de soltarla.

—Puedo ser un perfecto caballero, cuando la situación lo amerita.

—Ja. ¡No me hagas reír!

—¿No crees que pueda?

—No creo que puedas ser un caballero si tu vida dependiera de ello.

—Sí, bueno… —él frunció el ceño —De todo modos, ambos sabemos que si vienes esta noche no podrías quitarme las manos de encima.

—¿Disculpa?

—Estás disculpada.

Ella resopló —¡Eres absolutamente exasperante!

Él sonrió —Sin embargo, te enciende, ¿no es así?

Hubo un largo momento de tensión antes de que ambos se echaran a reír, sorprendiendo algunos estudiantes transeúntes. Draco se enderezó una vez más e hizo una pequeña reverencia a Hermione.

—Entonces hasta la noche, profesora. Pero lo digo en manos fuera de la mercancía. —Le dio un guiño coqueto y se marchó pavoneándose, más orgulloso y arrogante de lo que jamás Hermione lo había visto. Si era así después de una noche de sexo oral, solo podía imaginar su pavoneo después de una noche de pasión desenfrenada. Se apoyó contra la pared, dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro. Si los dos hubieran descubierto toda esta energía sexual en su adolescencia, no habría habido ni un armario de escobas o aula vacía que se hubiera salvado. ¿Él sería la clase de hombre que la tomara en un armario de escobas? ¿O incluso dejarla arrastrarlo a un aula abandonada y atarlo? ¿Le gustaría eso?

De repente, tuvo una idea muy bien organizada y pensada.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

Una parte de Draco esperaba que ella no apareciera. Pensó que tal vez se daría cuenta de lo que había ofrecido, se sentiría amenazada y luego no le volvería hablar nunca más fuera de la clase. Así que cuando hubo un pequeño golpe en su puerta a las nueve y media de la noche, se entusiasmó bastante. Se echó el pelo hacía atrás con los dedos, se desabotonó el botón superior de su camisa, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, Granger estaba de pie en la puerta con un largo pergamino enrollado en su mano derecha —Hola, Draco.

Draco. Mierda, volvió a llamarlo por su nombre. La última vez que lo había dicho, no lo había registrado realmente en su cerebro por completo hasta que estuvo escondido en los confines de su dormitorio. Y cuando se dio cuenta que lo había dicho con vigor y con un tono seductor, lo hizo soñar con ella gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez hasta que el solo del amanecer los hubiera despertado. Escucharlo otra vez provocó el mismo tipo de necesidad dentro de él. Decidió intentar algo nuevo —Hola, _Hermione._

El pequeño jadeo de sus labios cuando se sorprendió por su avance lo hizo hincharse de orgullo. _Le gustó_. Siempre estuvo ansiosa de derribar esas paredes que ellos habían construido desde que eran niños, y siendo completamente honesto con sí mismo, él también lo estaba. Sólo que no sabía donde comenzar o como hacerlo. Así que supuso una base con nombre de pila era un buen lugar para comenzar.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu mano? —le preguntó mientras se movía a un lado para dejarla entrar a su habitación. Era mucho más grande que la de ella, cubierta en tapices Slytherin y una considerable colección de escoba colgando de la pared del fondo. En su tiempo libre, le seguía gustando salir con el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y echar una carrera por dinero.

Granger…no, Hermione. Ahora la iba a llamar Hermione. Bueno, Hermione miró alrededor la impresionante exhibición de su habitación y dejó que su rostro cayera en la envidia —¡Tu dormitorio es tan grande!

—No es la única cosa que es grande aquí —le susurró, y ella lo golpeó en el brazo con el pergamino.

—Esto —se lo presentó —es un cuestionario para ti. De hecho, es más como una lista, y me gustaría que marques tus experiencias, lo que te gustaría experimentar, y en lo que estás totalmente en contra.

Su curiosidad alcanzó su punto máximo, y tomó el rollo que ella estaba ofreciendo. La observó como se sentó en su cama. Valiente. Él notó que eso había sido muy valiente de su parte. Abrió el pergamino y leyó en voz alta la línea superior —La Lista de Preferencias de Draco Malfoy —. Él le sonrió —Esto es muy…detallista de tu parte —Apartó la vista a la primera línea, sintiendo un calor al instante con un torrente de sangre a sus oídos.

 _Posiciones sexuales:_

 _-Misionero (hombre arriba)._

 _-_ _Mujer arriba (mirando hacia adelante)"Vaquera"._

 _-Mujer arriba (mirando hacia otra parte)"Vaquera a la inversa"._

 _-Montado (hombre detrás de la mujer) "Estilo perrito"._

 _-Cuchara (recostados, hombre detrás de mujer)._

 _-El asiento caliente (sentados al borde la cama, mujer mirando hacia otra parte)._

Cada posición de la lista estaba seguida por tres casillas en tres columnas diferentes: "Hecho" "Lista de deseo" y "Nunca". Había una sección dedicada a Posiciones, Fantasías Sexuales, Fetichismos, Lugares, la lista seguía y seguía. Incluso había lugares para que él escribiera sugerencias. Dejó de leer cuando su corazón palpitaba en su pecho. Levantó la vista para encontrarla sonriendo en su dirección.

—¿Algo malo, profesor? —ella preguntó en el tono bajo y seductor de la noche anterior.

Él aclaró la garganta, cerró el pergamino y pregunto —¿Qué es esto?

—Ya te dije, quiero conocerte mejor.

—Pensé que te referías a que mascota tenía cuando era niño y cuál es mi vegetal menos favorito.

—Quiero saber esas cosas también —ella asintió—pero, verás, tengo una confesión que hacer —Ella se recostó sobre la cama, sus rizos se dispersaron en una hermosa y aleatoria exhibición que forzó pensamientos en su cabeza de subir sobre ella y deslizar las piernas por sobre sus hombros —.Ya que no tengo permitido tocarte, al menos disfrutaría el lujo de fantasear contigo cuando esté sola.

—¿Fa-fantasear? ¿Conmigo? —Era todo lo que él podía esperar, y encontró que sus manos temblaron un poco. Tragó saliva, bajando las manos a sus lados, el papel todavía apretado con fuerza en sus dedos. —¿Quieres fantasear conmigo?

—No, Draco. _No quiero_. Pero _lo hago_ ¿Eso te hace sentir incómodo?

dio una violenta erección de la cual tendría que deshacerse una vez que ella se fuera. Tal vez la podía convencer para que bajara hasta ahí de nuevo. ¿O tal vez estaría dispuesta para un intercambio mutuo? _«No, mantente firme, Draco. Le dijiste que no significaba no, ¿recuerdas? ¿Y ahora estás tan ansioso por abandonar el acto tan pronto? ¿Qué clase de Malfoy eres?»_

—No puedo controlar lo que pasa por tu mente —le dijo en voz baja, los ojos fijos en ella mientras ella hacía un ligero estiramiento que dejaba sus pechos en el aire—. Así que lo que sea que fantasees conmigo…no debería importar como sea el verdadero yo. Teniendo en cuenta que no _obtendrás_ nada de mí —tuvo que agregar esa última parte sólo para probar que no iba a ser seducido. Incluso si lo estaba. Cosa que no era así…

—Oh, ya lo sé —ella rodó sobre su estomago, mirando para otro lado y exponiéndole ese glorioso trasero que solo estaba cubierto por esos pantalones irritantes. Ella levantó las piernas en el aire como una adolescente haría mientras está escribiendo en su diario o lo que sea que las adolescentes hacían en la cama. No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso porque había una verdadera mujer tendida sobre _su_ cama—.Solo quiero ser realista, ¿sabes? Si voy hacerlo, quiero hacerlo bien. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

Él volvió a mirar la lista y parpadeó dos veces —¿ _Tú_ tienes una lista?

Ella sonrió, rodó fuera de la cama y se puso de pie. Se paseó por la habitación y puso un dedo sobre su pecho—Sí. Pero sólo te la mostraré si contestas la tuyas con honestidad—Se puso de puntas de pie y le besó la mejilla—Debes presentar tu trabajo a fin de mes. Pero podrías obtener puntos extras si lo entregas antes.

¿Qué significaban esos puntos extras? ¿Significaba otra mamada? ¿O trabajo manual? ¿O Hermione en lencería sexi? _«¡Maldita sea, Draco! ¡Concéntrate!»_

—Lamento mucho que no podré quedarme a jugar cartas esta noche —su mano bajó por sobre su pecho, a su estomago, y se detuvo justo al borde de sus pantalones—. Mañana es un día ocupado enseñando a los niños. Seguro que entenderás—Y luego lo dejó, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella y Draco quedó en un charco de nervios y hormonas furiosas en el medio de su dormitorio.

* * *

 **NdT: Esta Hermione si que sabe jugar bien sus cartas jajaja**

 **¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que bien, acá con nuevo capítulo para que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews y a los nuevos lectores que se van sumando sean más que bienvenidos.**

 **Éste capítulo se lo quiero dedicar Mica Bravo, una amiga virtual y no tan lejana que cumplió años. ¡Feliz Cumple, hermosa Mica! Sos una gran persona, y te deseo lo mejor.**

 **Bueno, ahora espero ansiosa sus reacciones, nos estaremos viendo prontito. Un gran beso y abrazote para toooodas.**


	7. Un Prospecto

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen, si no a JK Rowling.**

 **La historia es de MrBenzedrine y me dio su permiso para traducirla. ¡Thank you Amy!**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por MissFerret.**

* * *

 **SEX ED**

 **Capítulo 7:**

 **Un prospecto**

* * *

 **"Hurricane" de Panic!** **At The Disco**

* * *

.

Draco se quedó mirando la lista increíblemente larga mientras frotaba los dedos sobre su barba incipiente. Iba a tener que afeitarse antes de regresar mañana a clases, pero lidiaría con eso más tarde. En este momento, la tarea consistía en evaluar la peligrosamente seductora lista de Hermione y averiguar qué clase de esfuerzos sexuales hacían volar su escoba. Francamente, la mayoría de las cosas en la lista que él entendió parecían apetecibles, pero todavía había algunas sugerencias que él no tenía idea que eran o que fueran incluso posible. La idea de una mujer tomando el control en el dormitorio, por ejemplo, probaba ser tanto estimulante como aterradora. ¿Quería ser atado y sumiso? Nunca antes lo había considerado hasta ahora, y la idea de que Granger fuera quien lo hiciera solo hacía la idea más atractiva.

Pero había otras cosas en esta lista…pinzas para los pezones, por ejemplo. El nombre lo decía todo, pero Draco nunca los había _visto_ en persona. Y un vibrador…eso tenía que ser como el encantamiento vibrador que se podía usar en una varita, ¿verdad? Luego estaba todo este asunto de donde hacerlo: al aire libre, en un baño, sobre un techo, un balcón. Se preguntó si podría hacerse en una escoba. Podría llegar ser un dolor de cabeza, pero su imaginación se apoderó de él.

Maldita sea Hermione Granger. Esto era exactamente lo que ella quería provocar en él, ¿no? Sus fantasías enloquecieron tarde en la noche, pero no le impidió al menos llenar un poco la lista. Las cosas que él ya había hecho parecían escasas con el resto de las sugerencias; había tenido relaciones sexuales, obvio, y había hecho algunas cosas de su lista de posiciones. Estaba particularmente interesado en el "69". Sonaba bastante divertido, y ahora que iba a tener una compañera que estaría dispuesta a hacerle sexo oral…carajo. No, no tendría, ¡porque se había ofrecido voluntariamente un muchacho emblemático para la abstinencia! Qué manera de ser un cabrón, Draco. Qué manera de ser un jodido cabrón.

Se preguntaba, mientras dejaba la pluma y se refregaba los ojos cansados, que estaría haciendo Granger en este preciso momento, y si estaría tan sexualmente cargada como él.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

Si Draco Malfoy la pudiera ver ahora, sabría que Hermione estaba tan irritada sexualmente como él lo estaba. Ella no le había dicho cuando le había entregado su tarea, pero había aplicado un encantamiento doble en un pergamino diferente seguramente guardado en su dormitorio. Este pergamino era una copia exacta de su lista, y cuando ella dijo una copia exacta, se refería a _una copia exacta_. Cada vez que Draco Malfoy marcaba algo de su pequeña lista, también se marcaría en la de ella, dándole así la ventaja de saber sus preferencias sexuales antes de que siquiera él tuviera la chance de mostrársela. Si había una cosa en la que Hermione Granger era buena, era en sacar ventaja.

Vestida con su camisola favorita roja y sus shorts, le dio un mordisco a su bágel que había tomado de la cena y desenrolló el pergamino con una sonrisa. Ya había varias tildes en la lista, la mayoría de los cuales pertenecían a la categoría de "Hecho". Ella leyó los casilleros marcados en voz baja para sí misma: misionero, estilo perrito, chica vaquera (aunque no vaquera a la inversa…que interesante), de parados, -¡ooh, incluso había intentado la posición del sacacorchos! Qué chico travieso… ¿hacía calor aquí? Pensó en abrir una ventana, pero decidió continuar leyendo la lista. El "Om" era su posición personal favorita, donde dos amantes quedaban enfrentados con las piernas de la mujer envueltas alrededor de las caderas del hombre cuando cabalgaban en sus conquistas sexuales mientras se miraban fijo a los ojos. Era una de las cosas en la que Ron era particularmente bueno; mirarla a los ojos mientras hacían el amor. No era que alguna vez hiciera el amor con Draco Malfoy…no. Sus conquistas sexuales distaban mucho de ser algo cariñoso, ¿cierto? ¿Habría estado enamorado para saber que se sentía hacer el amor? –Ooh, ¡también había marcado el "Om"! Pero en la categoría de "Lista de deseos", lo que la sorprendió. ¿Él estaría fantaseando con ella mientras marcaba la lista? ¿O era sólo una generalidad?

Hubo un toque tímido en la puerta, y Hermione se encontró a sí misma en un mar de nervios mientras enrollaba el pergamino rápidamente y lo guardó debajo de su almohada. Tomó su suave bata de baño, se la colocó, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Acababa de ver a Draco verificando esa lista, así quien quiera que estuviera en su puerta a las diez y media de la noche no podía ser él. Alcanzó la puerta, dando un rápido suspiro para calmar los nervios, y la abrió de golpe. Neville Longbottom le sonrió entusiasta, vestido en su túnica, menos la corbata—. ¡Neville! —ella exclamó—. ¡Que agradable sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Sólo ando en mis patrullas nocturnas —dijo Neville, apagando la luz de la punta de su varita con un hechizo Nox—, pensé en pasar y decirte que creo que lo que estás haciendo con los chicos es genial.

—Oh —Hermione se encontró a sí misma sonriendo —. ¿Viniste hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso?

—Bueno…en realidad no… si tengo que ser honesto —se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza con su pelo recién cortado; estaba más corto de lo que ella lo había visto, pero le quedaba bien. Neville estaba lejos de ser ese niño regordete con orejas redondas que había conocido en primer año. Ahora era un hombre, de una contextura robusta y ojos amables e incluso un poco de músculos aquí y allá. Ella en verdad nunca lo había notado, y tal vez era toda esta tensión sexual entre Draco y ella electrificando el aire que hizo que viera a Neville claramente por primera vez. Era apuesto, a su propia manera distante. No apuesto de la manera que Draco era, pero de la manera que le recordaba a Ron; dulce y gentil—. Vine hasta aquí para preguntarte…pre-preguntarte… —inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, mirando sus zapatos de vestir desgastados.

—¿Para preguntarme qué, Neville?

—Para preguntarte… _¡si-talvez-te-gustaria-ir-a-tomar-café-conmigo-el-próximo-viaje-a-Hogsmeade!_ —su oferta salió arrastrando las palabras que gritó un poco demasiado fuerte. Sabiendo lo que había hecho, agachó más la cabeza rápidamente y susurró—, es-es decir…si tú quieres.

—Neville Longbottom —Hermione sonrió, poniendo las manos sobre la cadera —.¿Me estás pidiendo salir en una cita?

—¡N-n-no! —se puso tan rojo como una manzana —. Es-es decir… ¡Sí! Quiero decir. Bueno. Sólo si tú quieres, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…sólo pensé que…ya que Ron y tú no están más juntos…y viendo que nosotros nos vemos de todas maneras…y…

Con una mano firme, la extendió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro —Una taza de café suena encantador, Neville. En serio.

Él levanto la cabeza, y la sonrisa radiante en su rostro pudo haber enceguecido la habitación como si estuviera hecha de luz solar —. Wow, ¿en serio? Es decir, ¡eso es genial! —se volvió a frotar la nuca, parado con un poco más de confianza—.Gracias, Hermione. Temía que me rechazaras.

—Bueno, ¡no es como si me estuvieras pidiendo saltar a la cama contigo! —Hermione se rio. Se dio cuenta que tal vez había sido demasiado atrevida al ver la palidez del rostro de Neville, y agregó rápidamente—Estoy bromeando, Neville. Estoy bromeando.

—O-oh, por supuesto —sus orejas hacían juego con su rostro —. Aunque a-apuesto que debes ser buena en la cama… ¡para dormir! —sus ojos se agrandaron, y meneó la cabeza con reverencia —. Lo siento, eso salió mal —parpadeó dos veces, se abalanzó, le besó la mejilla, y se sonrojó aún más (lo que ella pensó que no era posible) —Bien. Bueno, te dejaré sola entonces —hizo una reverencia sin gracia y cerró la puerta por ella, dejándola sola en su dormitorio para reírse contra su almohada.

¡Oh, guau! ¡Qué giro de acontecimientos! Hermione nunca antes había tenido en cuenta a Neville como un partido, pero tenía sentido. Él era maravillosamente amable, y tenía el corazón de un león, menos todo ese orgullo egoísta. No, él no era como Draco…Draco…él _nunca_ la invitaría para una cita, ¿cierto? ¡Eso sería absurdo!

Metió la mano bajo la almohada y palpó hasta que sus dedos encontraron el pergamino. Sólo un vistazo, se dijo a sí misma, así podría llegar a tener una fantasía o dos antes de dormirse…

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

El lunes pasó rápido, para la gran mortificación de Draco, y el martes llegó como un rayo estruendoso atravesando el cielo que decía "LOS ORGANOS SEXUALES FEMENINOS" –o tal vez era sólo la pizarra de la profesora Granger. Miró fijo las palabras obscenas, totalmente perplejo mientras esperaba que sus estudiantes de quinto año entraran al Gran Comedor. Hermione todavía no había aparecido, pero él sabía que llegaría en cualquier momento con esa cabeza demasiada confiada en alto. Tal vez era por eso que sus rizos eran tan largos, para ocultar esa cabeza enorme. Estúpida Granger. Estúpido pizarra. Estúpida lista que tenía guardada dentro de su túnica en un bolsillo interior. No se atrevió a dejarla en su dormitorio ya que algún elfo domestico podría arrojarlo por accidente al cesto de la basura. ¿Y si un estudiante se metía a buscar tarea que haya tirado y lo descubría? —se estremeció ante la idea.

Cuando la profesora Granger llegó esa noche no estaba sola. Longbottom la acompañaba, llevando un artilugio muggle con un trípode al final. Alguna clase de proyector, posiblemente. Y la manera en que él le estaba sonriendo, como si ella fuera la última delicia de las natillas al final de un largo día…Bueno, esto no le caía bien a Draco. No era que le importara. Solo sabía que Hermione estaba muy por encima de la capacidad de Longbottom. Pero entonces, ¿por qué ella se estaba riendo contra su mano como una colegiala? ¿Por qué, por la madre de dragones, encontraría cualquier cosa que dijera ese canalla estimulante?

—¡Neville ya basta! —ella se rio, dándole una palmada a su hombro. Longbottom esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y puso el trípode junto a la pizarra. Su mirada se encontró con la de Draco, y ambos hombres asintieron bruscamente.

—¿Escuchaste? —preguntó Bradley Wayne, codeando a uno de sus amigos —, ¡la profesora Granger acaba de llamar al profesor L por su nombre! ¿Crees que estén saliendo?

—Wayne —Draco lo calmó, levantando una ceja arrogante —, _cállate_.

—Vamos, eso no es muy bueno, profesor —reprendió Hermione mientras se acercaba a él. Le mostró una sonrisa inocente y se giró hacia Bradly —. El profesor L y yo hemos sido amigos desde nuestro primer año en Hogwarts. Parece algo muy adecuado llamarlo por su nombre, ¿no está de acuerdo, señor Wayne?

Wayne sonrió, desviando su mirada al profesor de Pociones —¿Hace cuánto tiempo el profesor Malfoy y usted se conocen?

—Oh, no lo sé, supongo que la misma cantidad de años.

—Pero usted no lo llama por su nombre.

—Wayne —Draco volvió a rugir — _, no te metas._

—Sí, bueno —dijo Hermione, ignorando a Draco —Tal vez el profesor Malfoy todavía no se ha ganado ese título todavía. Es un hombre descarado, ¿sabes?

Wayne se rio contra la manga de su sweater y giró para hablar entre sus amigos. Draco, irritado, se acercó directamente detrás de ella y le susurró al oído —: Dame una habitación oscura y una hora y te mostraré lo que es ser descarado.

Ella se rio en voz baja contra la palma de su mano, e hizo que el pecho de Draco se inflara con suficiencia. Longbottom no era el único que podía hacerla reír. Maldita sea, espera… ¿en serio estaba intentando de vencer a Neville Longbottom? ¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo? Tal vez debería ir a la enfermería después de que la clase terminara.

—¿Estás preparado para la clase de hoy? —Hermione le pregunto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Aparte de ellos, Longbottom estaba preparando el proyector para ella como un cachorro ansioso. Ah, bueno, al menos Draco sabía hacer más que eso. A él no lo pillaría ni muerto haciendo cosas caballerescas para ese molesto ratón de biblioteca con tetas tan atractivas que quería pasar las vacaciones bajo las mantas con ellas en su boca.

Sacudió la cabeza, despertándose de su ensueño y frunció el ceño hacia la pizarra —No, la verdad que no.

—Siempre el puritano —ella bromeó.

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es del todo verdad.

El rosado que se extendió por sus mejillas se ajustaba perfectamente al tono de su piel mientras se alejaba de él para ayudar a Longbottom a instalar la pantalla del proyector. Cuando terminaron, los alumnos estaban todos juntos, mirando impacientes mientras hablaban entre ellos. Hermione le agradeció a Neville con un cálido abrazo, lo que hizo que un grupo de chicas Gryffindor vitorearan inesperadamente desde el fondo del salón. Draco las fulminó con la mirada, y sus manojos de nervios se disiparon a unos susurros.

—¡Que se diviertan! —Longbottom le dijo a Hermione cuando se despidió, saludando a algunos estudiantes mientras salía. Hermione empujó un pequeño dispositivo de mano con el pulgar, y el proyector se iluminó con las palabras "VAGINA: ¿QUÉ SOY? ¿Y POR QUÉ SOY IMPORTANTE?"

Él se mortificó al instante. Oh Dios. No. No, no, no. Esto era demasiado. Simplemente demasiado—. Profesora, Granger —susurró, llamándole la atención. Ella se acercó a él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Sí, profesor Malfoy?

—¿Tiene que decir esa palabra allí arriba?

—¿Qué? ¿Vagina?

Detrás de él, Draco pudo escuchar a Wayne rugir de la risa —¡Ella dijo vagina! ¿Escucharon todos eso? ¡La profesora Granger acaba de decir vagina!

Oh, ¿en qué circo del infierno estaba Draco ahora?

—Sí —Hermione se enderezó y palmeó el pecho de Draco ya como deporte—. Vagina —miró alrededor del salón, y gritó un poco más fuerte, —¡Vagina! —Eso obtuvo la atención de los estudiantes, y pronto la clase se calló y la miraron fijo. Algunos de ellos se rieron, e incluso alguien en el fondo le gritó: —¡Vagina! —. Vivian Wallum levantó la mano, y Hermione contestó alegremente —¿Señorita Wallum?

—¿Esto es como el juego del pene? —preguntó Vivian. El juego del pene. Oh, Draco no había pensado en eso en _años_. Potter y Weasley pensaban que ese juego era divertido si recordaba correctamente.

—¿Te refieres al juego donde las personas gritan la palabra pene a un volumen cada vez más alto a medida que el juego continúa, hasta que todos se acobardan, excepto el que grita más fuerte?

—¡Sí! —Wallum aplaudió las manos —. Profesora Granger, usted es simplemente la profesora más genial que he conocido.

—Hey —Draco frunció el ceño —¿Y yo qué soy? ¿Un duende desecho?

Wallum se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias, señorita Wallum. Sacó a relucir una hermosa presentación para esta próxima lección: si le tienes miedo a una palabra, solo agrandas el temor a la misma cosa. Así que, a la cuenta de tres, me gustaría que todos en el salón griten: ¡Vagina!

—NO, gracias —Draco resopló, provocando una gran cantidad de risitas de la mitad de la clase.

Hermione se giró, con las manos firmes sobre sus caderas —¿Qué dijo, profesor Malfoy?

—Dije: _no, gracias_. ¿Por qué los estudiantes deberían gritar palabras obscenas para demostrar algo? Ellos pueden leer. No son incapaces de averiguar lo que te gustaría enseñarles —se cruzó de brazos, colocando su postura con decisión.

—Estoy intentando de _enseñarles_ que ellos están en control de sus propias mentes, y que no deberían temer a una palabra clínica.

— _Nosotros_ nunca tuvimos que gritar _vagina_ en un aula llena de _nuestros_ compañeros.

—¡Profesor Malfoy acaba de decir VAGINA! —una rubia gritó de la mesa de Hufflepuff.

—Sí —Hermione sonrió—Sí, lo hizo —se giró hacia la clase—. A la cuenta de tres. ¡Uno!

—Granger.

—¡Dos!

—¡Hermione!

—¡Ooh! —Wayne señalo alegre entre los dos —¡El profesor Malfoy gusta de la profesora Granger! ¡La llamó por su nombre!

—¡Así no es como funciona, Wayne!

—¡Tres!

Para la mortificación de Draco, toda la clase se encendió con —¡VAGINA!

Mierda. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Granger volvió a presionar el botón en su mano, y el proyector parpadeó a un diagrama con un modelo de vagina dibujado, escrito con términos clínicos como "útero", y "labia" y "canal vaginal". Dios Santo, mátame en este momento. Desvió la mirada rápidamente, que no ayudó para nada porque se encontró con los ojos de una chica de quince años y casi se cayó por la mortificación. Cerró los ojos, se apoyó en el podio y bajó la cabeza. Mientras escuchaba a Granger hablar sobre las diferencias de los labios internos y externos de la vagina, él sacó su lista y marcó rápidamente "Jugar al doctor" en la columna de "Nunca". Noup. Nunca iba a suceder.

Un muchacho mucho más pequeño que sus compañeros levantó la mano, y Granger lo llamó —Profesora Granger, em… ¿qué es eso? —hizo un gesto hacia el diagrama.

—Tendrás que ser un poco más específico, Charlie.

—Esa cosa entre…entre los…los agujeros.

El salón se rio desesperadamente, y Draco se mordió el labio para no gritar a todos que se callaran.

—Oh, ¿esta parte? —Hermione apuntó a la zona—. Este es el perineo.

—Oh —Charlie frunció el ceño —¿Lo es?

—¿Cómo lo llamas, Charlie?

—¿La mancha?

Incluso hasta el más puritano Draco Malfoy se echó a reír, y la tensión de su ceño disminuyó. Arrojó la cabeza hacia el podio, tratando de amortiguar sus risas. Este día…este día era increíblemente desastroso. Tosió las últimas de sus risas e intercambió miradas divertidas con Hermione, que luego le respondió a Charlie, —Bueno…ese es un nombre callejero para el perineo.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque mancha el coño y mancha el ano! —gritó un chico Slytherin alegre, y el salón comenzó a volar fuera de control en una risa nerviosa. Draco frunció el ceño, aunque le tenía que dar crédito al chico por la creatividad, era muy inapropiado.

—¡Señor Silvan! —él gritó severamente—.Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por lenguaje inapropiado, y puedes verme en detención está noche.

—¡Awwwww! —Silvan se arrojó en su silla, enfurruñado —¡Manchada sea mi suerte!

—¡Otros diez puntos! —Draco gruño, frunciendo el ceño —.¡Vamos, Silvan! ¡Es mi Casa la que está manchando! ¡Contrólese!

Hermione y sus camaradas Gryffindors se rieron, haciéndole arder las orejas. Nunca iba a salir de este día intacto.

—Señorita Granger —dijo Rosemary Jones —¿Está segura de que ese diagrama está correcto?

—Bastante. ¿Por qué, señorita Jones?

—Yo… ¿todas se ven de esa manera?

—¿Qué querida? ¿Vaginas?

—S-sí…

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos, no! —Hermione señaló el diagrama —Esto es solo un ejemplar. La vagina de cada mujer, especialmente sus labios internos y externos, luce un poco diferente. A veces, un clítoris va a estar un poco más cubierto que otros, y los colores varían. Es perfectamente aceptable que tu vagina no se parezca nada al ejemplar de aquí.

Eso aumentó el interés de Draco, a pesar del hecho que ella seguía arrojando esos términos clínicos alrededor como la sanadora que era. ¿La de Granger luciría como la del ejemplo? ¿O era más pequeña? ¿Más grande? ¿Sería horrible? No, seguro que no. Todo en ese cuerpo era exquisito; su coño ciertamente coincidiría con el resto de ella. Aunque ¿tendría una pista de aterrizaje?¿o estaría completamente desnuda contra sus pliegues? ¿Iba todo al natural? Draco hizo una nota rápida en su pergamino en las páginas de sugerencias; a él le gustaba una mujer limpia y bien cuidada en la planta baja. No le importaba si había vello, pero que estuviera bien cuidado. "Recortado o limpio es mejor" escribió, sintiendo que el sonrojo subía por sus mejillas. Bueno, ciertamente se estaba descubriendo a sí mismo, ¿no?

—¿Tomando notas, profesor Malfoy? —Hermione le llamó la atención. El rostro de Draco se levantó lentamente para encontrarse con el de ella, y sus ojos se agrandaron como platos. Con una tos y enrollando el pergamino rápidamente, negó con la cabeza y guardó el rollo dentro de su túnica. Por el rabillo de su ojo, pudo ver como los labios de Hermione se curvaron en una sonrisa provocativa.

.

* * *

 **NdT: Esta Hermione sí que es bien traviesa, cuando quiere mortificar a nuestro "puritano" Draco sabe bien que herramientas utilizar.**

 **¡Holaaa queridas lectoras! ¿Cómo se preparan para estas fiestas? Espero que estén todas bien, por lo pronto les traigo este humilde regalito de un capítulo más para que tengan un buen entretenimiento.**

 **¿Han tenido Educación Sexual en sus colegios? Si es así…¿han sido así de divertidas? :-P**

 **Bueno, sin mucho más que agregar, les deseo lo mejor para estas fiestas. Cuídense mucho por favor, y no se olviden que más allá de todas las fiestas, lo importante es pasarlo junto a las personas que queremos. Un beso grande y un abrazote inmenso para todas. Hasta pronto.**


	8. Una Confrontación

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen, si no a JK Rowling.**

 **La historia es de MrBenzedrine y me dio su permiso para traducirla. ¡Thank you Amy!**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por MissFerret.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:**

 **Una confrontación**

* * *

 **"Harlem" de New Politics**

* * *

.

Las siguientes dos semanas se prolongaron al ritmo de un caracol, cabreando mucho a Draco. Todas las noches, él agregaba un poco de detalle a la lista, y todas las noches iba a la cama con un dolor en su ingle y sus pensamientos vagaban alrededor de una castaña de pelo rizado con un trasero tan exquisito que solo podía ser igualado en detalle con el sonido de su risa. En verdad, la risa era lo que lo mantuvo despierto a la noche. Podía escucharla incluso cuando estaba solo corrigiendo tareas o metido en su ducha tratando de limpiar el olor penetrante de su derrota; porque, en el fondo, Draco sabía que había sido superado, una vez más, por Hermione Granger. Ella le estaba haciendo estas cosas no sólo física sino mentalmente. Y él no podía entender del todo el por qué hasta el miércoles a la mañana con sus estudiantes de cuarto año, cuando Tabitha Cornfield y su mejor amiga Jesse Hobsworth estaban arrimadas a un caldero, chismoseando como las chicas de catorce años que eran.

—¿Ya escuchaste? —dijo Tabitha, llamando también la atención hacia la mesa delante de ella, donde Lidia Cornelia y su compañero Liam Houste estaban sentados—:¡El profesor L invitó a la profesora Granger a una cita!

Los ojos de Draco parpadearon desde su tarea actual; calificar el ensayo de Wayne del día anterior; y trató de fingir mirar alrededor del aula despreocupado para observar a sus estudiantes trabajar.

—Sin ofender, Tabitha —dijo Lidia, girando en su silla — ¿Pero por qué a cualquiera de nosotros nos interesa?

—Bueno, es un poco emocionante, ¿no? —preguntó Jesse, defendiendo el intento de su amiga de una charla picante—.Nunca antes había visto dos profesores que salieran a una cita.

—¿Cómo sabes siquiera que es una cita? —preguntó Lidia.

Tabitha fue la que respondió—.Porque es en el próximo viaje a Hogsmeade.

—¿Y eso es importante?

 _«_ _Si, ¿lo es?_ _»_

—¿No recuerdas en que día cae?

Oh. OH. Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron por un momento, y desvió la mirada rápidamente a sus papeles para no llamar la atención mientras se reía contra su mano. ¿Siquiera Granger se había dado cuenta? Tenía que encontrar la respuesta por sí mismo. Pero si lo sabía, ¿y había dicho que si de todas maneras? ¿En verdad quería tener una cita con Longbottom? Y si era así, ¿dónde quedaba Draco en medio de eso? Tendría que averiguarlo esta noche para asegurarse. Renunciando a corregir la tarea mal hecha de Wayne, sacó la lista de Granger y comenzó a marcar las casillas una por una. Después de todo, necesitaría una excusa para verla…

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

—¿De verdad vas a ir a Hogsmeade con Longbottom el próximo fin de semana? —preguntó Malfoy, sobresaltando a Hermione en su hora del té de la tarde. Era su periodo libre, y había estado tan concentrada corrigiendo las tareas y escuchando "Nocturno" de Chopin en el tocadiscos en el rincón de su sala que no lo había escuchado entrar. La música hacía juego con la actitud elegante de él mientras sacaba el pergamino delante de ella. Hermione extendió la mano y lo tomó delicadamente, y le sonrió.

—Bueno, hola a usted también, profesor Malfoy. ¿Supongo que esta es tu tarea?

Él le sonrió, cruzándose de brazos —Contesta mi pregunta, Granger. ¿Longbottom y tú van a salir en una cita?

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

—Oh, es el gran chimento entre los de cuarto año.

—¿Lo es?

—¿Entonces es cierto? —su boca hizo una sonrisa tan engreída que ella quería sacársela de una bofeteada.

—Es sólo un café, Malfoy.

—¿Sólo un café? Oh Granger, Granger, _Granger_ —Puso la mano sobre su boca y se rió —. ¿En verdad no lo sabes?

—¿Saber qué?

—¿Qué fecha es el próximo fin de semana?

Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida —No me gusta la forma en que estás sonriendo. ¿Qué pasa el fin de semana que viene? —Abrió su cajón, sacó un calendario, y comenzó a examinar las fechas. Cuando su dedo se apoyo en el sábado 14 de febrero…su corazón casi se hundió en su estomago, y palideció tanto que pudo haber igualado la tez de Draco —¿D-día de San Velentín? ¿Hice planes con Neville para el día de San Valentín?

—Sigue así, Granger. Sigue así —Malfoy parecía tan contento como un gato que había finalmente encontrado algo cálido para dormir. Dio un rápido paseo por la habitación, con los brazos metidos pulcramente detrás de su espalda, mientras continuaba —Tengo que admitir, no creí que Longbottom fuera de tu tipo, pero por otra parte, Weasley tampoco era tu tipo, ¿verdad?

—Ahora ¿de qué estás hablando? —Hermione suspiró, poniendo la barbilla sobre su mano —.Estás bastante alegre.

Él detuvo su paso para volver a mirarla—Y tú estás bastante…indiferente al respecto —él entrecerró los ojos, su alegre disposición desapareció casi de inmediato—. Espera un momento, ¿estás diciendo que estás de acuerdo con tener una cita con Longbottom?

—Por supuesto —ella alzó una ceja. Si lo conociera mejor, podía decir que casi parecía celoso —.Para empezar sabía que era una cita. Simplemente no sabía que era en una de las festividades más románticas del año. Medio que es una ocasión rara, pero puedo puede funcionar —se masajeó las sienes con los dedos, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza acercándose —¿Por qué te importa de todos modos?

—No me importa —Draco se burló rápidamente atravesando la sala para ponerse al borde de su escritorio —. Pero… —sus ojos casi mostraban un indicio de que… ¿le dolía? ¿O tal vez era enojo? Ella seguramente reconocería el enojo; había visto suficiente de la ira de Draco desde su infancia. ¿Entonces así se veía cuando era traicionado? Seguro que no. seguro que esto era todo un engaño elaborado. Porque Draco Malfoy no se afligía por las mujeres hijas de muggles; las codiciaba, eso seguro, pero nunca se afligía—. Pero pensé que teníamos…algo.

—¿En serio? —Hermione sonrió, cubriendo la aprensión que sintió en su estomago por la manera que él había dicho esa última declaración, como si estuviera realmente desconcertado por su cita como ella lo estaba cuando supo que era el catorce de febrero —.Recuerdo claramente que dijiste que mis manos tenían que estar…¿cómo lo dijiste? ¿Lejos de la mercancía?

—Sí, pero ambos sabemos que no lo dije en serio —dijo él sin aliento. Con los ojos muy abiertos se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y retrocedió unos pasos, aclarando la garganta —Es-es decir…mierda…quiero decir… —hubo una pausa significativa, donde se tomó su tiempo, buscando las palabras correctas—. ¿Por qué Longbottom?

Hermione parpadeó. ¿De dónde venía todo esto? ¿Por qué la hizo querer saber? ¿Por qué no Neville?

—Él realmente no es tu tipo, ¿cierto?

—Entonces, ¿quién es mi tipo, Draco?

Él miró por un rato largo, con las cejas arrugadas, la mandíbula apretada. Entonces su rostro se desanimó y suspiró —.No lo sé.

—Exacto. No lo sabes —ella se levantó de su silla y puso las manos sobre el escritorio—.No sabes nada sobre mí para juzgar con quien decido salir. Casi no sabes nada de mí fuera de nuestra….experiencia compartida.

—¿Crees que vas a ser capaz de encontrar una experiencia como esa con él? —de repente se burló, cruzándose de brazos como un niño de dos años.

—Lo dudo. Neville no parece ser el tipo que disfruta…—desenrolló el pergamino y para disgusto de Draco leyó uno de sus ideas de la "Listas de Deseos" —. Comer crema batida del cuerpo de una mujer —él no era el único que estaba ruborizado; un lento arrastre de calor subió por sus mejillas y se quedó allí—. Pero por otra parte, no planeo ir tan lejos con Neville para averiguar.

—¿No?

Ella se rió muy ligeramente —Por todos los cielos, no. Pero tengo que salir, ¿no? Si rechazo a cada hombre que me pide salir en una cita después de Ron, ¿cómo sabré cuando aparezca el indicado?

—Entonces… ¿en qué se convierte esto? —Draco desvió su mirada en dirección a la lista.

El corazón de Hermione dio un sobresalto—.No… no estoy segura —se volvió a reír, aunque esta vez fue forzada—.Escúchanos. Hablando de mí cita con Neville. Algo tonto, ¿no te parece?

—¿Lo es?

—Sí. Quiero decir, no es como si te importara con quien salgo en una cita —puso empeño en decir las palabras fuertes y sólidas. Observó, recorriendo la reacción de Draco, que era una mezcla entre un inclinamiento de cabeza y un ceño fruncido. Dio unos golpes en el suelo con su pie unas cuantas veces, rascándose la barbilla y mirándola decidido.

—El caso es, Granger, que esas ideologías de sangre pura de las que tú te burlas —rodeó el escritorio y puso una mano en cada uno de sus hombros, enterrando los dedos en su piel de la manera que una lechuza clavaría sus talones en su presa—, están realmente grabadas en mí. ¿Y sabes lo qué me están diciendo en este momento? —Se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó los labios sobre su oreja —Hmmm, ¿Hermione?

Ella miró la puerta del aula, que estaba cerrada, y luego el tocadiscos, que había dejado de tocar hace solo unos momentos. La sala estaba vacía y aun así llena de tensión mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos y se obligó a respirar cuidadosamente. ¿Cuándo las cosas habían dado un giro tan traicionero?

Draco continuó, su aliento caliente le hacía cosquillas a su mejilla como un fuego lamiendo el aire—.Esas estúpidas normas me dicen que no debería entrometerme con alguien como tú. Que si estás cortejando a alguien más, debería alejarme y nunca más volver hablar contigo ¿Es eso lo qué quieres qué haga?

No, eso no era lo que quería ella en absoluto. No había pensado que su cita con Neville podría evocar tantas emociones en su ex rival; de verdad que no había pensado mucho en él cuando aceptó. Pero, ¿debería haberlo hecho? Ella era una bruja soltera que no estaba atada a ningún mago. Pero el hombre con los dedos clavados en sus hombros podría _atarla_ todo lo que quiera. Tal vez amordazarla…tomarla por detrás mientras le susurraba seductoras reclamaciones en su oído…

—Es sólo un café —ella volvió a decir, sin convicción.

Sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja mientras se aferraban con más fuerza—. ¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo?

Oh Dios, ¿esa era una pregunta de verdad? Era difícil distinguir si él estaba siendo serio o se estaba burlando de ella, así que se quedó perfectamente quieta y se mordió el labio inferior. Cuando él se apartó, ella dejó escapar un suspiro y se giró para su silla—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Tartamudeé?

Ella negó con la cabeza—.No, no lo hiciste —ella se levantó de su silla y se enfrentó con él, aunque él era bastante más alto que ella—.Me estás pidiendo que tome un café contigo.

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo?

—En el viaje a Hogsmeade

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no? —él se encogió de hombros—. Como ya dijiste, es sólo café.

—Sí. Pero cuando Neville me invitó, me invitó a una cita. ¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo?

Él se movió nervioso, mirando sus propias manos perfectamente cuidadas como si pudiera haber un poco de tierra bajo las uñas—Tú dijiste que querías conocerme, ¿cierto? —levantó la mirada hacia ella, y luego de nuevo a sus uñas. Al parecer, eran muy interesantes—Bueno, aquí tienes tu oportunidad.

Hermione nunca había escuchado una propuesta tan terrible para una cita en toda su vida—.Oh, cielos. Gracias, Lord Malfoy, por darnos la gracia sobre nosotros, los pobres y darnos una lección de humildad con su íamos darte las gracias por el tiempo que nos asignas con tu presencia.

Él sonrió —Graciosa.

—No estoy interesada —ella se cruzó de brazos.

Draco frunció el ceño—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque eso fue lejos el peor intento que alguna vez escuché en invitar a una mujer en una cita apropiada.

—¿Es eso lo qué quieres de mí? ¿Una cita apropiada? —flexionó los dedos, girando de una manera que la quedaba mirando. Era una gran distracción para no tener que mirar a Hermione directamente a los ojos—. Porque tienes una rara manera de mostrarlo —¿Cómo se las había arreglado para dar vueltas las cosas?

—¿Disculpa?

—Eres irritante —él le dijo, finalmente reuniendo el coraje para acariciar el rostro con su mirada—.Eres obstinada, insoportable, y no te importa lo que los demás tienen que decir si están en desacuerdo contigo. Piensas que tu manera es la única manera, y todos los demás pueden metérselo en el culo. Sermoneabas a Potter y a Weasley durante todo el año escolar. Creo que te va lo de decirle a los otros que hacer.

—Hmm, ¿estás seguro que no te estás describiendo a ti?

—¿Ves? —él dio un paso adelante, metiéndose en su espacio personal, cara a cara con ella—.Siempre tienes que sentir que estás en control de la situación, y odias perder —sus ojos buscaron los de ella, aunque para qué ella no sabía. Sus manos estaban apuñadas a sus lados, pero sus labios se acercaban cada vez más, su respiración agitada, sus hombros robustos y seguros mientras se mantenía firme contra ella—.Y a pesar de todas esas cosas, todavía te he invitado a un café. Así que si me vas a rechazar, más vale que tengas una muy buena condenada razón para ello. Porque, francamente, cualquiera que esté dispuesto de aguantar ese cerebro descomunal tuyo, merece una _maldita_ medalla.

¡Oh! ¡De todas las cosas intolerables que podían salir de su boca! —¿Quieres saber porque dije que no, Malfoy? ¿Por qué le dije sí a Neville y no a ti? —ella presionó la punta de su nariz con la de él, sus ojos penetrándolo como dos taladros en forma de orbe. Si pudiera, utilizaría esos ojos para lobotomizarlo, pero como estaban las cosas, todo lo que podía hacer era fruncir el ceño—¡Porque Neville es un alma bondadosa que pone a los demás antes que a sí mismo! Él nunca solía burlarse de mí en el colegio, o agrandar mis dientes, o llamarme _¡Sangre sucia!_ —le gritó el nombre xenófobo mientras lo empujaba en el hombro con una de sus manos, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, pero no lo suficiente para alejar su mirada letal contra ella—.¡Porque sé que Neville no está intentado sacarme una respuesta simplemente porque posee los defectos emocionales de una tetera! ¡Porque Neville Longbottom no tiene miedo de decir que gusta de mi! ¡No a mí, ni a los demás, ni incluso _a sí mismo…_!

Sus cálidos labios se estrellaron contra los de ella,haciéndole retroceder contra su coxis golpeó el borde la gruesa madera y envió una punzada de dolor por su espalda, pero quedó olvidado en la sombra del atrasado beso sexualmente electrificado que Draco Malfoy le estaba dando. Los dedos de él encontraron por instinto su lugar a los lados de su cadera mientras que su lengua recorría la piel de su labio inferior, demandando la entrada a su boca. Hermione concedió casi al instante; era como si ella fuera una espectadora observando como todo se desarrollaba desde una distancia. Malfoy la estaba besando, y ella le estaba devolviendo el beso, y esa lengua que tanto había anhelado hacía mucho tiempo enviaba olas de calor por todo su cuerpo mientras chocaba con el de ella. Él sabía a menta y chocolate, y era celestial. Él llevó una de sus pálidas manos hasta su mejilla, rozando el pulgar a lo largo de sus pómulos mientras disminuía el beso a un ligero trote. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, perdido en las sensaciones al igual que ella. Sus lenguas dejaron de luchar, encontrando un ritmo entre ellos, bailando a lo largo de las hendiduras de sus bocas como si hubieran hecho esto ciento de veces. Y tal vez lo habían hecho en sus sueños, pero esta era la realidad, y era mucho más gratificante.

Hermione intentó mantener las manos a sus costados, y sólo pudo hacerlo agarrando la parte inferior de su túnica y sujetándose con fuerza mientras lo tiraba más cerca de ella. Él tropezó hacia adelante, presionando su pelvis contra la de ella mientras su beso se aceleraba, hambrientos el uno por el otro. Besar a Draco era como respirar en una bolsa de papel; sofocante y calmante a la vez. Cuanto más se dejara atrapar por su aroma, sabor, y toque, más sentía que podría perder el sentido de control. Era emocionante y estresante como una montaña rusa que nunca había sido despejada para uso público. Esto era territorio inexplorado, y podía salirse de los rieles en cualquier momento si ella no tenía cuidado.

Soltó su túnica con delicadeza, dejando atrás a Hermione Granger, la siempre prudente Sanadora/Profesora, y liberando a la Hermione Granger, la perversa sexual que no quería más que estampar a Draco Malfoy sobre la mesa y montarlo a lo tonto. Sus manos se deslizaron por los músculos de su estomago; notó que eran firmes bajo esa túnica sofocante, y hasta su pecho, donde exploró con ferocidad sus pectorales. Los instintos de Draco se apoderaron de él cuando ella pasó las uñas por sus hombros con la suficiente presión, y él movió las caderas, presionando su firme erección contra ella. Antes de que Hermione supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, él la tomó de los glúteos y la levantó, sentándola sobre el escritorio y envolviendo las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Soltó su trasero, sus manos recorriendo los intricados diseños de la tela sobre su espalda mientras succionaba tiernamente su labio inferior.

—Emm… ¿Profesora Granger? —una voz tímida preguntó desde la puerta. Draco y Hermione saltaron a la vez, él apartándose de ella en un enjambre de mejillas rojas y ojos grandes mientras ella bajaba las piernas de sus caderas y giraba la cabeza para mirar a Lidia Penélope Cornelia parada con las manos aferradas un poco al papel del ensayo—.Pu-puedo venir más tarde.

—Oh. ¡Oh,no! Erm… —Hermione intentó abanicarse mientras se levantaba para ponerse de pie. Draco se había ido a la pared, presionando la espalda contra el pizarrón y la vergüenza mancillaba su hermoso rostro. Ella se acercó hacia su estudiante, negando con la cabeza—No, señorita Cornelia. La…lamento la naturaleza poco profesional en la que nos ha encontrado a mí y al profesor Malfoy en…

Lidia miró al profesor de Pociones, luego de nuevo a Hermione—Golpeé la puerta antes de entrar.

—Te creo.

—De todas maneras —Lidia sacudió la cabeza de su aturdimiento y levantó el papel—.Simplemente iba a entregar la tarea de la próxima semana para adelantarme con algunas cosas ya que estoy tomando clases extras, ya verá…

—Sí, bueno…eso es muy diligente de su parte, señorita Cornelia. Gracias. —Hermione forzó una sonrisa y tomó el papel—¿Hay algo más que necesite?

—No —los ojos de Lidia revolotearon sobre el escritorio donde había atrapado a sus dos profesores tocándose apasionadamente y sonrió—Entonces, ¿el profesor Malfoy y usted están juntos ahora, o…?

—¿Pa-pareja? —Hermione chilló. Intercambió una mirada cuidadosa con Draco—.No-nosotros...todavía lo estamos averiguando.

—Ya veo —Los ojos en forma de almendra de Lidia la miraron con humor—.Creo que debería aceptar su invitación para ese café, profesora Granger.

Las cejas de Draco se torcieron en un estado de preocupación —¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente estuvo parada afuera de esa puerta, señorita Cornelia?

Lidia se encogió de hombros—. No diré nada. De hecho, ya lo he olvidado —les sonrió a ambos y se despidió mientras se acercaba a la puerta—¡Que tengan buenas noches, profesores! —los dejó, y cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, tanto Draco como Hermione dejaron escapar un suspiro ansioso de alivio.

—Eso…fue inesperado —Hermione se rió.

—¿Inesperado?¡La chica es prácticamente una voyerista! —Draco levantó las manos al aire, y luego se frotó los ojos—.Aunque, ella tenía razón en una cosa.

—¿En qué?

Él sonrió, encontrando su mirada—Deberías aceptarme el café.

Rodando los ojos, Hermione se mordió el interior de la mejilla, pensando. Después de lo que pareció siglos, sonrió—Entonces pídemelo bien.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué?

—Si quieres que salga a tomar un café contigo, pídemelo como un verdadero caballero.

Draco hizo una mueca—.Nunca dije que fuera un verdadero caballero.

—No, pero me dijiste que podías ser uno, cuando fuera necesario. Bueno, aquí está el momento. Pruébalo.

Con los ojos cerrados, parecía como si él tuviera una lucha interna consigo mismo sobre el tema de si valía la pena. Algo triunfó, porque volvió abrir los ojos, se acercó a ella, y en un tono bajo y gutural murmuró—: Hermione, ¿te gustaría tomar un café conmigo en el día de San Valentín?

—Sí, Draco —ella sonrió —Me encantaría —se inclinó y le besó la mejilla —Justo después de mi café con Neville.

—¿Qué? —él entrecerró los ojos —. ¿Todavía vas a salir con ese imbécil?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Pensaste que iba a cancelar con él sólo porque decidiste tener el valor para pedirme una cita? Parece que tiene competencia, profesor Malfoy.

—Hmh —él se cruzó de brazos —.Eso no competencia, limpiare el suelo con su cita, sólo espera y verás.

Ella le palmeó la mejilla —No puedo esperar —Hermione regresó a su escritorio, para tomar asiento y fingió un bostezo—.Bueno, si me disculpa, profesor, tengo algunas tareas que calificar —levantó la Lista de las Preferencias Sexuales de Draco y la movió en el aire.

Draco se sonrojó, acercándose a la puerta diciendo una serie de obscenidades en voz baja, pero a último momento se detuvo antes de que su mano tocara el picaporte y dijo por encima de su hombro—Me gusta la manera en que me llamas "Profesor."

—¿En serio?

—Es…bastante excitante.

—Me aseguraré de recordar eso, _profesor._

Ella observó cómo sus hombros se tensaron y su espalda quedó rígida. Sacudió la cabeza, evitando el impulso de darse vuelta, y mientras se marchaba gritó—¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!

Hermione se dobló sobre su escritorio, riéndose histéricamente.

.

* * *

 **NdA : jaja, muchos de ustedes no quieren que Neville deje la friend zone. Me hizo reir un poco. No se preocupen, shippeo Dramione por un motive. Neville es un artificio de la trama, y no voy a excluirlo, pero no se tienen que preocupar. Y no lo estoy utilizando como un "prospecto romántico" para Hermione. Sólo confíen en mi, sé adónde voy con esto, y va a tener sentido más tarde.**


	9. Una Cita

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen, si no a JK Rowling.**

 **La historia es de MrBenzedrine y me dio su permiso para traducirla. ¡Thank you Amy!**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por MissFerret.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:**

 **Una cita**

* * *

 **"Who I Am Hates Who I've Been" de Relient K**

* * *

.

El día del viaje de febrero a Hogsmeade se acercaba rápidamente, y Hermione nunca se había sentido tan intimidada por una cita en casi toda su vida; aparte de los exámenes como estudiante. Por suerte tanto para ella como para el profesor Malfoy, Lidia Penelope Cornelia había mantenido la boca cerrada, lo que alivió el miedo en el corazón de Hermione cuando se acercó a Neville el día antes del viaje a Hogsmeade para decirle que su cita no iba ser la única del sábado.

—Hola Neville —dijo ella cálidamente mientras se acercaba a la mesa de desayuno el viernes por la mañana. El profesor Malfoy no estaba a la vista, así que tomó esto como una señal de que éste sería ciertamente el momento que ella podría confesarle sobre su doble cita. Neville levantó la vista de su panecillo de fresas empapado en miel y saludó con su mano alegremente.

—¡Hola, Hermione! —se sentó un poco más derecho, y sacó la silla a su derecha para que ella tomara asiento. Ella se sentó, e incluso dejó que le sirviera un par de tostadas en su plato— ¿Cómo van las clases?

—Genial —ella respondió, y tomó un sorbo de leche de su taza—. Eeh…Neville…tengo una confesión que hacerte.

—Vas a salir en una cita con Malfoy mañana —él asintió, haciendo que Hermione se ahogara con la leche y la escupiera en su taza. Se golpeó un poco el pecho, intentando limpiar la leche que se fue por el pasaje equivocado, y una firme mano vino detrás y la palmeó en la espalda. Neville continuó golpeando hasta que ella pudo volver a respirar.

—¿Lo-lo sabías? —se atragantó, mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Lo sé desde hace más de una semana. Para ser sincero, me estaba preguntando si me ibas a decir algo.

—¿Quién te dijo?

—¿Tú quién crees?

Como si le hubieran dado la entrada para actuar en el escenario, el profesor Malfoy entró por las puertas dobles y se acercó a la mesa de los profesores con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Intercambió un gesto con la cabeza con Neville y se sentó junto a él.

—¿Le dijiste a Neville? —Hermione se inclinó sobre la mesa y ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Draco. Él levantó los ojos de su plato y hacia ella, Neville estaba en el medio.

—¿Tú no lo hiciste?

—Estaba por decirle justo ahora.

—Él está justo aquí, ¿sabes? —murmuró Neville.

Draco lo ignoró —.¿Esperaste hasta el día anterior a la cita? Que malos modales —él chasqueó la lengua.

—No, lo que son malos modales es no dejarme manejar mis propios asuntos.

—No es sólo tu asunto, ¿cierto? Se necesita de dos personas para tener una cita, profesora.

—Él tiene un punto —dijo Neville.

Hermione se enderezó y miró a los dos hombres—. ¿De qué lado están ustedes dos?

—Del que más te moleste —sonrió Draco.

—No estoy del lado de nadie, Hermione —dijo Neville —, pero Malfoy tiene un punto. No deberías haber esperado tanto para hablarlo. Somos todos adultos aquí. La única cosa que no entiendo es por qué quieres salir con alguien como él.

—Uuh, el gatito tiene garras…—Draco se rió entre dientes.

—Me lla-llamaste…ga-ga…

—Sí, Longbottom. Te dije que eres un gato. ¿Cómo dices, Granger? ¿Temer a una palabra…? —él alzó una ceja entre los dos sugestivamente.

—¿En serio quieres salir con este idiota? —Neville señaló con su pulgar hacia Malfoy.

—Francamente, estoy pensando que tal vez no debería salir con ninguno de los dos, si es así como tratan a los hombres de los que están celosos.

—¡No estoy celoso! —ellos gritaron al unísono.

A unas pocas sillas de distancia, el profesor Flitwick se inclinó hacia la profesora Trelawney y dijo en voz baja—: Le apuesto al profesor Longbottom. ¿Alguna apuesta, Sybill?

Trelawney actuó como si hubiera visto una gran premonición, asintió, y dijo— Te acepto la apuesta, Filius. El aura del profesor Malfoy está cargada de resolución.

Flitwick rodó los ojos, pero de todas maneras le estrechó la mano

—Entonces la apuesta está hecha.

—Ah…el amor joven…y las hormonas.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

En la mañana del día de San Valentín, Draco se cruzó con odiosos hologramas mágicos flotantes de corazones. No pudo evitar chocarse con algunos en su camino hacia las puertas delanteras y estallaban en bocanadas de humo con olor a dulce contra su rostro o su hombro. Lo irritaba ver parejas juntas en los pasillos, como si sus encuentros hormonales pudieran durar toda la vida. Ja. Eso si quisiera. En unos meses, todos estarían hartos y follarían al próximo cuerpo bonito que se cruzaran.

Hablando de cuerpos bonitos, Hermione lo dejó sin aliento cuando la vio junto a las puertas principales hablando con el estúpido de Longbottom. Se había ido sin su túnica de trabajo sofocante y ahora vestía una falda de pinzas roja sencilla pero de buen gusto y una blusa negra abotonada. El clima había cambiado dramáticamente desde el último viaje a Hogsmeade, y estaba bastante soleado afuera, dándole la excusa de vestir el atuendo tentador. Longbottom llevaba un pantalón color caqui y un polo de mangas largas. Eso hizo sentir a Draco bastante impresionado con su atuendo habitual del combo camisa-chaleco que fue confeccionado a medida para que le quedara bien en todas las maneras correctas. Una vez que él se dio cuenta de que estaba evaluando el atuendo de todos, se sintió irritado de inmediato con sí mismo; Granger no fue criada para analizar la apariencia de una persona como él había sido, así que a ella no le importaría lo que él vistiera mientras fuera con una sonrisa y una disposición alegre. Se sentía todo tan extraño, el saber que él estaba yendo a una cita con alguien que realmente no le importaba ni el trasero de un skrewt lo que él vestía. Extraño y satisfactorio.

Aún así, eso no significaba que él no pudiera divertirse —Profesores —dijo él, inclinándose ligeramente en dirección a Hermione; un ritual de cortejo de los antiguos hábitos que él no se podía despojar sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Examinó a propósito el atroz atuendo de Longbottom y sonrió—. ¿Vas a ir a un partido de polo hoy, _Longbottom_?

Neville ignoró el comentario, en su lugar comentó sobre el atuendo de Hermione

—Luce hermosa, profesora Granger.

—Oh. Gracias, Neville —Hermione se sonrojó, mirando a su lista de nombres de niños

—Es uno de los únicos atuendos agradables que empaque.

—Bueno, te queda bien.

—Hmm —Draco se mofó —Ella podría usar una bolsa de papel, y luciría fantástica en ella.

—Gracias, profesor Malfoy —Hermione le dio una palmada en el hombro —Oh dios.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que te ves un poco verde —ella le hizo un pequeño guiño antes de pasar junto a él para controlar a los estudiantes de su lista mientras se preparaban para salir, dejando a Draco solo junto a Neville Longbottom.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu juego? —Neville preguntó después de un tiempo, cruzándose de brazos bruscamente.

La respuesta de Draco incluyó el encogerse de hombros y un movimiento de sus cejas mientras contestaba—. Bueno, no te voy a dar un plan detallado de mi noche, Longbottom. Estoy tentado en decir que sé que será mejor que cualquier cosa que tú planees hacer.

—No, me refiero a que ¿por qué la invitaste a salir? —él entrecerró los ojos

—. Si esto es una broma de mal gusto para…

—Lo único que es un chiste son tus zapatos desgastados —Draco se burló.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad te gusta Hermione?

—La invité a salir, ¿no?

—Como una artimaña hacia mí por haberte hecho una broma con esa bomba fétida en tu salón de clases el último semestre.

—¿Ese fuiste tú? —Draco tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de hechizar a Longbottom justo en ese momento. Respiró hondo, recordándose a sí mismo que esta era uno de los días más románticos del año, y planeaba meterse en los pantalones y/o mente de Granger de alguna manera al final del día de hoy. Era la única forma de suavizar el enojo que sentía y dijo—. Aunque doy fe que fui criado para pensar que los hijos de muggle están por debajo de mi, Granger tiene una manera de…hacerme olvidar al respecto. No, Longbottom. No te hagas ilusiones al pensar que el pedirle a Hermione una cita tiene algo que ver contigo. Si somos sinceros, preferiría que no estuvieras en la escena en absoluto, pero aquí estamos.

—Seh… —Neville asintió —. Aquí estamos…y yo le pregunté primero.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco? —Draco se cruzó de brazos. Un pensamiento lo inquietó por un breve momento: ¿Y si ella estuviera también haciendo cosas con Longbottom? De seguro que Granger no era una golfa. No… —Sólo por curiosidad, ¿ella también te dio una lista?

—¿Lista? —Neville arrugó el rostro confundido—. ¿Te refieres a la lista de los estudiantes?

Draco sonrió, su curiosidad se había satisfecho por completo.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

—Señorita Cornelia, ¿podría darme un momento? —Hermione preguntó mientras tomaba el camino a Hogsmeade con sus estudiantes. Draco estaba adelante, hablando con uno de sus estudiantes de séptimo año sobre Quidditch, y Neville estaba en algún lugar atrás, teniendo una conversación con el club de Herbología. Lidia Cornelia aminoró el paso y se quedó atrás con su profesora, lejos de la multitud de estudiantes.

—¿Si, profesora?

Hermione sonrió y susurró mientras caminaban —Sólo quería agradecerle por su discreción con respecto el asunto de la semana pasada…

—No hay de que —Lidia sonrió—. Si tengo que ser honesta con usted, profesora, la admiro un poco. No quisiera meterla en problemas con la directora, así que no diré ni una palabra.

—Eso es muy amable de su parte.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Sí.

Hermione casi esperaba que fuera algo relacionado con Draco y ella o incluso de Neville y ella, pero en lugar de eso la señorita Cornelia tiró una de sus coletas y miró hacia adelante, donde su compañero de banco Liam se estaba riendo con algunos de sus compañeros —. ¿Cómo hago para que un chico me note?

Ella tuvo que parpadear dos veces, como si eso la ayudara a entender mejor la pregunta. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que Lidia le estaba pidiendo un consejo, sonrió cálidamente y puso un brazo alrededor de ella. —Siendo usted misma, señorita Cornelia.

—Pero, ¿qué sucede si lo que soy no es alguien que a un chico le guste?

—Bueno, entonces él no te merece para nada.

—¿Cómo consiguió llamar la atención del profesor Malfoy?

Hermione pensó largo y tendido antes de contestar—. Sinceramente no tengo idea. Él y yo vivimos en diferentes planos de ser; él es un aristócrata sangre pura, y yo…bueno, sólo soy un espíritu educativo, amantes de los libros y libre.

—Yo también —Lidia miró a Hermione, sus ojos azules brillaban con inocencia y un poco de tristeza—. Pero usted es tan bonita, profesora. ¿Cómo siquiera comienzo a intentar que un chico me tenga en cuenta cuando soy tan…yo?

—Lidia… —Hermione detuvo su caminata, y su estudiante cayó a tiempo, deteniéndose a su lado—. Eres una joven hermosa. No dejes que nunca nadie te diga lo contrario. Si hubiera sido la mitad de bonita que tú cuando tenía tu edad, habría estado golpeando a los chicos con un palo. Es simplemente cómo te tratas a ti misma. Por ejemplo —ella sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero y la agitó, deshaciendo las coletas de Lidia y desparramando su cabello así enmarcaba su rostro de la manera adecuada—. Oh, te ves mucho más segura. Ahora tendrás que golpear a los chicos con un palo…o mejor aún con tu varita. ¿Sabes? Mi mejor amiga Ginny es una genia realizando el Hechizo Mocomurcielago. Podría enseñártelo…

Lidia se rió en voz alta, capturando la atención de algunas personas delante de ellas. Hermione vio que Liam se giró, mirando a su compañero, y cuando sus ojos se posaron en la chica distraída, se pusieron vidriosos. Oh sí. Lidia iba a tener, de hecho, un muy lindo día de San Valentín.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

La cita de Hermione con Neville fue bastante adorable, yendo a la nueva cafetería justo en el extremo este de Hogsmeade. Se instaló una estación de muestra con una variedad de tazas de espumas para servirse uno mismo con diferentes brebajes que tenían sabores festivos como menta, pastel de calabaza, y pastel de vainilla. Alrededor de la mitad de la prueba de cada sabor, tuvieron que cambiar a descafeinado para prevenir que terminaran temblando. Neville fue muy cortés, pagando por todo y limpiando un poco la espuma del labio de Hermione cuando ella probó un brebaje con sabor a cerveza de mantequilla. Algunos de los estudiantes; los que no tenían nada bueno que hacer; se sentaron en un rincón de la tienda, riéndose mientras observaban a sus profesores.

—Ignóralos —dijo Neville cuando vio como Hermione miraba al grupo de muchachos de Slytherin de sexto año quienes estaban haciendo gestos como el de lanzar besos en su dirección en general—. Por lo que sabemos, Malfoy pudo haberlos enviado en una misión de reconocimiento-busqueda-y-destrucción.

—No crees que llegaría tan lejos, ¿verdad? —Hermione preguntó, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Quién sabe? Es Malfoy.

—Buen punto.

Ambos se rieron, tomando un trago de su café con sabor a jalea que tenía un tono púrpura. Era demasiado dulce para el gusto de Hermione, pero Neville llegó a pedir una taza llena, regresando con una chocolatada caliente para ella. Se sonrieron el uno al otro, tomando en silencio, de vez en cuando riéndose incómodamente, sin saber qué decir. Finalmente, Neville rompió el hielo.

—Quiero agradecerte.

—¿Por?

—Por salir conmigo hoy —él le sonrió—. Sé que fue raro, el que te pida una cita en el día de San Valentín. Pero en verdad, odio estar solo este día, y de todos modos prefiero pasarlo con alguien….alguien hermosa como tú —bajó los ojos al suelo—. Quiero que sepas que aunque no salgas conmigo para otra cita, ésta definitivamente valió la pena.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo; extendió la mano sobre la mesa y la apretó alrededor de la suya. —Neville, eso es literalmente una de las cosas más dulce que alguien me haya dicho jamás.

Él sonrió tímidamente, regresando su mirada a ella—. B-bueno, es verdad.

—¿Neville? ¿Hermione? Pon una escoba en mi trasero y llamame profesor Snape, ¿eres tú? —una voz femenina chilló cuando las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de golpe. Ginny Weasley irrumpió, con las manos llenas de bolsas de compras. Corrió directo hacia ellos y dejó caer las bolsas antes de agarrarlos los dos a la vez y abrazarlos fuertemente—. ¡Oh, eres tú!

—¡Ginny! —Hermione se rió, casi derramando su taza cuando pasó su brazo alrededor de su mejor amiga— ¡Que bueno verte!

—¡Seh! —Neville dijo —¡Es maravilloso verte, Gin!

Ginny se apartó, sonriendo entre los dos—. Sólo estaba haciendo un poco de compra de lencería para…bueno, para Harry esta noche, y los vi por la ventana y tuve que… ¡oh, es tan bueno verlo a los dos otra vez! —arrojó los brazos alrededor de ellos otra vez, sofocándolos. Agitó su varita hacia una silla desocupada, y la trajo hacia su mesa, y se sentó entre ellos—. Entonces, ¿viaje de Hogsmeade?

—Sip —Neville le sonrió— ¿Quieres un poco de café, Gin?

—Oh, no. Gracias, Neville. Aunque eres muy amable por preguntar —ella miró entre ellos y sonrió— Esperen… ¿ustedes dos están en una cita en este momento?

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se oscurecían con sangre, y por alguna razón, fue muy difícil contestarle a Ginny. Porque, aunque esto fuera una cita, admitirlo en voz alto a su amiga se sentía…oscuro. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de admitir que estaba en una cita con Neville? Que extraño.

—Le pedí a Hermione que me acompañara a tomar café —Neville respondió—, y ella aceptó.

—Bueno, odiaría interrumpir el momento —Ginny sonrió, poniéndose de pie— Le escribiré a los dos mañana, lo prometo, y deberíamos juntarnos todos para almorzar el fin de semana pronto —de repente jadeó como si recordara algo, y agregó —Sólo para que sepan, Ron también está en Hogsmeade hoy. En caso de que no estuvieran planeando hacer esto público todavía.

Hermione frunció el ceño —En primer lugar, nos encontraste tomando café, Gin. No procreando en la plaza. Y segundo, ¿a quién rábanos le importa lo que Ron piensa? Sé que a mí no.

—Bien, bueno, sólo les intentaba advertir —Ginny dijo seria, dándole un último abrazo antes de lanzarle un beso con la mano y dejando la tienda.

Hermione tomó un sorbo mientras Neville la miraba.

—¿Está todo bien? —ella le preguntó.

—Sólo me preguntaba qué está haciendo Ron en Hogsmeade en el día de San Valentín, es todo —Neville respondió en voz baja.

—Bueno, si Ginny está aquí es probable que signifique que Harry también lo esté. No me preocuparía tanto, Neville. En serio. ¿Y además que tiene que Ron nos vea juntos? No tiene nada que decir sobre lo que hago o con quien salgo.

—Bueno…—los ojos de Neville bajaron a su taza —Hablando de eso, ¿no deberías estar en tu cita con Malfoy en este momento?

—¿Hmm? —Hermione miró el reloj colgado encima del mostrador y jadeó. ¿Ya eran las cinco de la tarde?—. El tiempo sí que pasó rápido, ¿no?

—Siempre lo hace cuando te estás divirtiendo —su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa —. Para que sepas espero que tu cita con él sea fatal.

Hermione se echó a reír y empujó a Neville jugando en el hombro mientras se ponía de pie —Entonces, ¿te veré esta noche?

Neville asintió, también poniéndose de pie, y la besó en la mejilla—.Diviértete, Mione.

—Tú también.

Ella dejó la tienda y marchó hacia el oeste, en dirección de la plaza. Encontró a Draco diez minutos después, acostado en el borde de la fuente en el medio de la plaza, con la nariz hundida en un libro. Que peculiar. Ella no sabía que él leía en su tiempo libre. « _Supongo que tiene sentido. Es un tipo inteligente_.» Él la vio cuando se acercaba, deslizó el libro por su pecho y le sonrió.

—¿Tuviste una linda cita de juego con el niño-hombre?

—Neville fue todo un caballero —ella contestó, sentándose al lado donde tenía su cabeza apoyada. Malfoy se deslizó hacia atrás, descansando su cabeza rubia sobre su regazo—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde estando solo?

—¿Quién dijo que estaba solo? —sus ojos grises brillaron. Ella tenía que admitir, que la idea de tener su cabeza acunada sobre sus piernas era bastante adorable.

—¿Estabas con alguien?

—No.

—Entonces estabas solo.

—Difícilmente —él movió el libro hacia ella y estiró los brazos sentándose derecho. Hermione le sacó el libro de la mano y recorrió el título: El Cuento de Bartholomeus: El jinete del Dragón —. Nunca estás del todo solo cuando tienes un buen libro.

La más leve de las sonrisas trazó el borde de sus labios. —Es verdad. ¿Así que esto es lo que has estado haciendo con tu tiempo libre esta tarde?

—Bueno, primero hice un recorrido —le dijo—, fui algunas tiendas para planear nuestra tarde. Una vez que hice eso, compré este libro y aquí estoy.

—¡Ya casi has terminado! —ella exclamó, impresionada cuando encontró la página en la que estaba con la esquina de la página doblada como la oreja de un perro—. No deberías doblar las páginas. Es malo para los libros.

—Son objetos inanimados, Granger —él empujó su hombro con el suyo—. No pueden sentir.

—Sí, pero deberías cuidarlos mejor.

—Entonces cómprame un señalador y lo usaré.

—Compra tu propio señalador. Se supone que deberías estar cortejándome, o ¿no lo recuerdas?

Él sonrió —Oh, no. Lo recuerdo —Se puso de pie, ofreciéndole la mano—. Vamos.

—¿Crees que podríamos saltear el café? —preguntó ella mientras tomaba su mano y dejaba que él tirara para que se pusiera de pie—. Creo que me he llenado de café por todo el próximo mes.

Él negó con la cabeza, una risa maliciosa saliendo de su garganta —.Creo que vas a disfrutar el café que tengo en mente, Hermione —ella alzó una ceja, y él se encogió de hombros—. Confía en mí —su mano seguía en la de ella (no era que ella se estuviera quejando), dejó que la guiara pasando varias tiendas de café y té hasta el callejón de una esquina, donde había una escalera apoyada precariamente sobre la Tienda de Artículos de Bromas de Zonko. Hermione miró alrededor del callejón, luego hacia la multitud bulliciosa de estudiantes, y parejas cariñosas y luego delante de ella a Draco.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí exactamente?

—Estamos a punto de ir a nuestra cita, por supuesto —hizo un gesto a la escalera—. Sube.

—¿Arriba? —ella chilló—. ¿Quieres decir que nos subamos al techo?

—Oh, no me digas que tienes miedo de romper algunas reglas —la reprendió, acercándose a ella—. Si mal no recuerdo, tú y tus pequeños amigos del colegio siempre estaban ansiosos de romper el toque de queda.

Hermione sonrió, recordando la primera vez que Malfoy los había atrapado a Harry, a Ron y a ella escabulléndose de la cabaña de Hagrid en primer año.

—Tú también rompiste el toque de queda algunas veces.

—Sólo para asegurarme que ustedes no estuvieran causando problemas.

—Seguro, Draco —Hermione se rió, rodeándolo y dirigiéndose a la escalera.

—Lo que digas —. Ella decidió "¿Qué demonios?" y le regresó el libro antes de subir la escalera. Draco fue y sujeto la parte inferior, mirándole el trasero todo el tiempo hasta que ella estaba sobre el borde del techo. Zonko de alguna manera tenía un techo plano en comparación a las inclinaciones exageradas de las demás tiendas, y se convirtió en un escondite perfecto donde Draco había extendido un edredón afelpado con el emblema y el lema de Hogwarts: "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" (Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón cuando esté dormido). Al lado de la colcha había dos bolsas marrones de Honeydukes, y una pequeña canasta cerrada. Hermione estaba impresionada, ¿Draco Malfoy realmente había hecho todo esto por ella?

—Pensé que habías dicho que habría café —ella protestó un poco mientras él subía al techo junto a ella y ambos se colocaron sobre el edredón. Draco se rió para sí mismo, sacando algo de una de las bolsas de Honeydukes antes de arrojarlo sobre su regazo. Hermione lo levantó y vió que era una trufa con lluvia de chocolate—. Me encanta las trufas —se metió una en la boca y una explosión de sabor a chocolate le hizo cosquillas en la lengua. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y vio la satisfacción extenderse en el rostro de Draco mientras él se ponía uno en la boca. Ambos disfrutaron de su trufa, ninguno habló mucho hasta que la terminaron, a lo que Hermione dijo— Tengo que reconocerlo. Eso fue bastante astuto.

—Soy la astucia en persona, hago honor a mi casa. —Él bromeó, recostándose en el edredón y trayéndola con él así la rodeaba con el brazo. Hermione sintió una oleada de calor de su lado cuando la acurrucó más cerca, con el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y acariciando su brazo suavemente. Levantó su mano libre, y sacó algunas trufas más de la bolsa, y las puso sobre su pecho para compartir. Desde este punto de vista, Hermione podía ver a las suaves nubes blancas que circulaban por Hogsmeade y podía oler los diferentes aromas de las tiendas de abajo. Había un aroma característico de corndog en algún lugar en la mezcla, pero estaba segura que no encontraría ninguno en este lugar mágico. Después de todo, era comida muggle.

Draco puso una trufa en sus labios, y Hermione la mordió, metiéndose la mitad en la boca antes de que él la retirara y se terminara de comer la otra mitad. Para ser una primera cita, las cosas estaban yendo bastante bien. Hermione no sabía porque de pronto se sentía tan a gusto con él, mirando al cielo sin la necesidad de tener una charla inútil que no te llevaba a ningún lado. Él se las había arreglado para omitir todo eso de una sola vez, optando por acurrucarse; algo de lo cual Hermione no iba a quejarse. Ella supuso que tenía sentido. Ellos ya habían compartido un momento íntimo esa noche en su dormitorio cuando había puesto sus labios alrededor de su zona más privada… podían omitir toda esa parte innecesaria de: "que tanto esta persona gusta de mi", porque en el fondo, ambos sabían que se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro.

—Esto es maravilloso —ella le susurró, apoyando la mejilla sobre su pecho mientras levantaba la mirada a su rostro. Draco inclinó la cabeza en su dirección, el techo inclinando los de la manera correcta.

—Te dije que bailaría alrededor de la cita de Longbottom —sus dedos seguían acariciando su brazo, pero un poco más lento, como si estuviera memorizando cada detalle de su piel bajo sus dedos. Fue un pequeño gesto, pero hizo que sus oídos ardieran y sintiera un tirón en su estómago. Draco estuvo callado por un momento antes de volver hablar—. ¿Estás cómoda?

—Bastante.

—Hmm —él alcanzó la otra bolsa, buscando a tientas sin ver mientras sacaba un conjunto de galletas en forma de corazón envueltas en una caja de papel.

—Eres goloso —ella se percató.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta el azúcar —juntos abrieron la caja y se alimentaron mutuamente galleta tras galleta, riéndose cuando las migajas se caían en sus rostros o la galleta se rompía en sus manos. Le echaron mano a la canasta, sacando las bebidas para saciar su sed. Aunque era una experiencia refrescante estar con alguien sin tener que tener una charla ociosa, aun quería saber más de Draco Malfoy. Así que cuando terminaron toda la caja, ella se levantó apoyándose en su codo y le sonrió.

—Cuéntame más sobre las tradiciones de los sangre pura.

Sus ojos eran tiernos, más tiernos de lo que ella había recordado. Era como si finalmente hubiera saltado sobre esa pared que lo separaba a él de ser como todos los demás: humano y vulnerable.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo —ella respondió— ¿Cómo los sangre pura se cortejan entre sí? ¿Cuáles son las reglas? ¿Cómo tus padres le escriben a la cigüeña?

—¿Escribir a la cigüeña para qué o de qué?

—Sexo.

—Oh —él sonrió —Te refieres a los hipogrifos y dragones.

—Dime que acabas de inventar eso.

—No mentiría sobre algo terrible como esa frase —él también se apoyó sobre su codo, girando para verla—. No recuerdo exactamente cuántos años tenía cuando ellos sacaron el tema. Sin embargo, sí recuerdo que fue después de que los encontré infraganti haciéndolo como banshees.

Hermione se estremeció —.Tal vez eso es demasiado detalle.

—Créeme, eso es nada comparado con lo que me encontré. Todavía está grabado en mi cabeza —con una habilidad sutil que solo conocían aquellos que habían salido de Slytherin, él serpenteó su brazo alrededor de la parte superior de su cadera y apoyó la mano en el balanceo de su espalda—. De todas formas, mi Padre me llevó a su estudio al día siguiente y me dijo que —puso la mejor personificación de su padre, exagerando la calma en la que habló—, cuando un hombre ama una mujer, él debe encontrar maneras de mostrar su afecto de tal manera para lograr su satisfacción.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo.

—¡Esa es una manera horrible de explicar el sexo! —ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás riendo, y Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarla más, apoyándola contra él. Su risa se desvaneció, y cuando volvió inclinar la cabeza hacia adelante, estaba frente a frente, rozando la nariz con él—. Bueno, no es de extrañar que estés tan determinado en destruir mi plan de estudios. Incluso me sorprende que hayas perdido tu virginidad.

—¿En serio? ¿Me has visto? —él rozó los labios sobre los de ella, prolongando el momento—. Cuando alguien se ve como yo, ¿en serio crees que no habría mujer tras mujer aprovechando la oportunidad de mancillar mi inocencia?

—Entonces, ¿eso es lo que sucedió?

Él mordió su labio inferior seductoramente —.Profesora Granger, ¿me está preguntando cómo mojé mi primer cereza?

Su corazón estrelló en sus oídos, pero Hermione mantuvo la cabeza fría mientras sacaba la lengua y acariciaba los labios de él. Draco siseó un suspiro frustrado, pero se abstuvo de obligarlos a dar un beso caliente.

—Ambos éramos Prefectos —él continuó—.¿Recuerdas el tamaño de la piscina que tenían en esos baños?

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron, y apartó su rostro por un momento— ¿Estás diciendo que perdiste tu virginidad en el baño de los Prefectos? ¿Con quién?

Draco rodó los ojos—. Con el único otro Prefecto de Slytherin que había. Sígueme el hilo.

—¿Pansy Parkinson? —Hermione hizo una mueca—. ¿Te tiraste a Pansy Parkinson?

—Bueno, ella lucía bien desnuda —él se encogió de hombros—. No me importaba mucho su cara. Tenía quince años, se un poco más tolerante. Si te hace sentir mejor, ella no era tan buena.

—De hecho, eso no me hace sentir para nada mejor.

—Ahora mira quien se está poniendo verde —él sonrió, acercándola más de nuevo y dándole un beso muy atento a sus labios—. Si quieres, puedo pretender que todo el asunto nunca sucedió. Volver a nacer virgen. Tómame, Granger —se lanzó dramáticamente hacia atrás y se rió contra la manga de su abrigo. Hermione estalló en un ataque de risa, golpeándolo fuerte en el pecho. Draco continuó riéndose, incluso más, —¡pe-pero prométeme que…jajaja…serás amable! —Ella lo pellizcó con fuerza en el costado, y él dio un respingo, sentándose derecho —¡Oye! Eso no está bueno.

—Nunca prometí ser amable —ella hizo un guiño, dándole un empujón. Draco se encogió… _¿era cosquilloso? ¡Oh, esto es brillante!_ , ella comenzó a pincharlo, viéndolo retorcerse mientras fruncía el ceño entre ataques de risa. Pronto, él tomó represalias, clavando los dedos a sus lados sin piedad. Hermione gritó, estallando en carcajadas mientras arrojaba su rostro contra su pecho.

—¡Me doy por vencida! Jaja ¡Me doy por vencida!

—¿Qué fue eso? —él regañó— ¡No puedo escucharte!

—¡Me doy por vencida! —ella gritó.

—Ya lo creo que si —él la rodeó con sus manos y la trajo para ponerla encima de él, acariciando su cuello con la suave sensación de sus labios mientras plantaba beso tras beso tierno— Dilo.

Hermione estaba perdida en la sensación, y para decir algo tuvo que susurrar— ¿Decir qué?

—Di que yo gané.

—Yo gané.

Él la mordió fuerte bajo la curva de su mandíbula. —Vamos. Nadie dijo que te pusieras descarada —una de sus manos se deslizó hacia abajo, bien abajo hasta que se detuvo justo antes del borde de su falda plisada—. Puedes decir no si no quieres que lo haga —dijo mientras sus dedos acariciaban la parte externa de su muslo—, pero me gustaría mucho devolverte el favor por lo de la otra noche…

Los ojos de ella recorrieron su rostro, buscando por cualquier intento dudoso, y al no encontrar ninguno, se preguntó a sí misma una pregunta muy seria: ¿Ella quería conscientemente dejar a Draco Malfoy entrar en sus bragas? ¿Estaba preparada para dar ese paso? ¿En un techo? ¿en el día de San Valentín?

—Si dijera que no en este momento —ella comenzó en voz baja, desviando la mirada —, ¿con esto sería suficiente?

—Si me estás preguntando si me conformaría simplemente besándonos —él respondió, retirando la mano de bajo de su falda para meter un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja—, me gustaría recordarte que aparte de una aventura de una noche, he estado perfectamente satisfecho con mi mano este último año. Puedo esperar un poco más…tengo la sensación que la espera valdrá la pena —esbozó una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo.

Un alivió se agitó en su estómago, y ella asintió. —Puedo dar fe que lo será.

Entonces él la soltó, permitiendo que ella rodara sobre su espalda y se acurrucara a su lado otra vez. Intentaron comer el resto de la bolsa de dulces hasta que sus estómagos les dolieron y su nivel de azúcar en sangre se elevó. De vez en cuando, bromeaban, pero al final tomaron el sol del atardecer y gozaron del hecho que dos profesores de Hogwarts, quienes una vez se detestaron, podían compartir un día de San Valentín juntos y disfrutarlo inmensamente.

* * *

 **.**

 **NdT : Bueno aquí estamos nuevamente, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo que en realidad fue bastante dulce, ¿no les parece? Aunque todavía falta para terminar la velada…puede suceder de todo…o no…o si…o..mmm…no sé :-P**

 **Ya que llegaron hasta aquí les quiero recomendar otra historia de MrBenzedrine "Como Entrenar a tu Auror", traducido por mi querida amiga Pekis Fletcher. Es una trilogía, así que hay historia para rato y muy buena por cierto.**

 **No puedo decir mucho más que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por la paciencia. Que tengan una gran semana. Lo mejor para lo que viene. Un besote y un gran abrazo.**


	10. Una Pelea

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen, si no a JK Rowling.**

 **La historia es de MrBenzedrine y me dio su permiso para traducirla. ¡Thank you Amy!**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por MissFerret.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:**

 **Una pelea**

 **Un agradecimiento muy, muy especial a WayMay por ayudarme con la edición. ¡Gracias, WayMay!**  
 **~A.**

* * *

 **"Everything I'm Not" de The Veronicas**

* * *

.

—Se está hacienda tarde… —Hermione susurró, mirando el atardecer en el techo de Zonko, las rodillas contra su pecho mientras miraba a Draco. Él tenía la misma postura, las piernas contra el pecho, observándola mientras que entrelazaba y desenlazaba los dedos entre los de ella. Hermione sentiría una punzada de culpa más tarde por dejar a Neville solo en la cafetería, pero, por ahora, su mente sólo estaba en Draco y como su piel se sentía tan cautivante contra la de ella. Era un momento confuso para la joven bruja; ¿cómo había pasado de una provocación sexual y simplemente querer explorar sus deseos a sentirse como una colegiala en el Baile de Navidad?

Ella había contado con que esta cita fuera un completo y absoluto desastre así podría elegir mantener su relación estrictamente profesional como así también sexual. Pero nunca tuvo la intención de sentir algo agitarse dentro de ella; un deseo por otra cita. Otro beso. Otra sesión de abrazos. Simplemente abrazarse… ¿eso no era extraño? Ella quería abrazar a un ex Mortífago. Esto debería haberla asustado, pero mientras observaba a su cita de San Valentín, no podía evocar esa emoción sin importar cuánta lógica hubiera reunido en su cerebro.

—Deberíamos ir a reunir a los alumnos —él le contestó, sacudiéndola de sus pensamientos. Él le soltó la mano y empacó con cuidado los restos de dulces y botellas de refrescos vacías en el canasto. Hermione salió cuidadosamente del edredón y comenzó a doblarlo. Estuvieron en silencio por un momento, fijados en la tarea a mano. El clima se había vuelto más frío, pero ella solo lo había comenzado a notar después de que había dejado de estar presionada contra él. Se le erizó el vello de la piel, y se estremeció un poco al bajar la escalera. Draco la siguió poco después, pero no si antes de poner el edredón sobre ella y hechizar la canasta a sus pies. Mientras bajaban el último escalón, él sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un beso en la mejilla —Así que —comenzó diciendo —, te dije que podía ser un caballero.

—De hecho lo fuiste —ella se rió.

—Aunque no puedo prometer seguir siéndolo en el futuro si continúas vistiendo faldas en mi presencia.

—Yyyy, ahí él regresó.

Su sonrisa se agrandó —¿Creíste que iba a ser un faro brillante de modales todo el viaje? Oh, Granger, no me conoces para nada, ¿no?

—No —ella lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo—Pero creo que estoy comenzando a hacerlo.

—¿Entonces vas a salir de nuevo con Longbottom? —él preguntó, con una tensión visible en la comisura de su boca mientras continuaba sonriendo. _«¡Vaya, que celoso era!»_ pensó Hermione—. Podría hacer que valga la pena que digas que no.

—¿En serio? —sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse contra la luz de la farola.

Él arqueó una ceja de manera arrogante y se encogió de hombros —Se me podrían ocurrir algunas ideas… ¿te gustarías ponerlas en una _lista_?

Hermione estuvo a punto de comentar sobre su impresionante despliegue de juegos de palabras cuando una serie de risitas al final del callejón, cerca de las calles de Hogsmeade, los distrajo a ambos. Draco se giró en dirección al ruido, evidentemente irritado por la interrupción. Pero lo que Hermione escuchó luego no sólo irritaba, agitaba, y frustraba a Draco Malfoy, si no que a ella también.

—Está bien, Cho. Me gustaría ver si se te ocurre una mejor liga de fantasía de Quidditch.

—¡Eso es fácil! Oliver Wood, Guardian.

—¡De ninguna manera! Wood fue genial, pero no es Barry Ryan.

—¡Ryan! ¡Ja! ¡Ese cabrón no podría sostener ni una vela en comparación a Wood, incluso cuando Oliver era simplemente un novato en Hogwarts!

La risa de Ron Weasley resonó en el aire frio, comprobado. El pecho de Hermione se cerró, e inconscientemente dio un paso en las sombras del callejón. Draco se percató de ese movimiento, porque su mirada se movió entre Ron, quien estaba bajo la luz de la farola, y Cho, cuyo brazo estaba fuertemente envuelto alrededor del brazo de Ron, y Hermione, quien se había olvidado cómo moverse o pensar, o sentir algo más que una idea conceptual de enterrarse a sí misma en un agujero en algún lugar para no volver a ver la luz del día otra vez.

—Ríete como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso —él le susurró.

—Pero no has dicho nada.

Draco rodó los ojos — _Ahora._

Hermione estalló en una risa fuerte que hizo eco en el callejón, sorprendiendo tanto a Ron como a Cho, y tal vez incluso a Draco. Pero él mantuvo la calma, esbozando esa sonrisa infame y pasando un brazo por sobre su hombro. Sus labios rozaron la mejilla de ella, plantando beso tras beso tierno mientras tiraba de Hermione hacia adelante con él y hacia la luz. Él jugó bien su papel, y para cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que él estaba intentando salvar su orgullo haciendo que Ron se pusiera celoso, su cuerpo ya había sucumbido al inevitable resplandor de lujuria que se había extendido en ella cuando su rostro estaba tan cerca. Instintivamente, envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y permitió que él se pavoneara al final del callejón para escuchar a Ron tartamudear —: ¿M-Mione

—Oh. Hola, Ron —la facilidad con la que hablaba la sobresaltó; era tan despreocupada —.Hola, Cho.

Cho miró entre Ron y Hermione mientras se metía el pelo negro detrás de sus orejas y dijo tosiendo —Hola, Hermione —.Bueno, por la manera que ella estaba actuando, Cho tenía una de dos ideas que rondaban por su cabeza: O bien Ron le había contado del fin de su relación con Hermione en gran detalle, o Cho guardaba rencor por algo que Hermione apenas podía recordar. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que vio a la belleza Ravenclaw; los años habían pasado bien para ella, apenas luciendo un día mayor que su yo de diecisiete años.

El agarre de Draco alrededor de su hombro se apretó ligeramente como para provocarla.

—Oh. Cierto —ella dijo en voz baja, y luego un poco más fuerte —Ron, ¿te acuerdas de Draco?

Ron se veía como si estuviera oliendo la sopa de remolacha quemada de su madre cuando su rostro se agrió y gruñó —Es difícil de olvidar a alguien quien se hace el gallo en un gallinero.

—¿Le pagaste a alguien para que inventara esa ocurrencia? —Draco se burló. —Oh. Espera. Tendrías que tener _dinero_ para pagarle a alguien para algo. Así que, ¿cómo te está pagando a _ti_? ¿Con dulces? —Miró a Cho por encima —.Realmente deberías reducirlo, Chang. Están yendo directamente a tus caderas y a la cabezota de Weasley —las mejillas de Cho se tiñeron de un tono más oscuro, bajando los ojos a sus piernas, horrorizada.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con Malfoy? —Ron se dirigió a Hermione, frunciendo el ceño —¡Es un imbécil!

Hermione forzó una sonrisa en su rostro —.Draco, _querido_ , tal vez eso fue un poco fuera de lugar —lo pellizcó al costado con la mano que descansaba sobre su estomago, y él hizo todo lo posible para no reaccionar.

—Hermione, _cariño_ , no puedo evitarlo si mis observaciones son ingeniosas _y_ verdaderas.

—Sólo ignóralo —Hermione dijo agitando la mano como si no tuviera importancia —.Todo lo hacemos.

— _Él_ no —Ron entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso para quedarse cara a cara con Malfoy — _Tú_ no.

Draco soltó un bufido arrogante y una risa —.En realidad no creo que esa sea tu decisión, Comadreja.

—Ron —dijo Cho, tirando del brazo de Ron —.Ron, sólo vámonos…

— _¿Él? —_ Ron levantó el pulgar hacía Draco mientras miraba atónito a Hermione —.Es el día de San Valentín, Hermione ¡no el día de Los Inocentes!

—El único inocente y tonto aquí eres tú, Weasley, si no sacas ese dedo de mi cara —dijo con desdén, apartando la mano de Ron con la suya —Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos compromisos previos a los que asistir…

Todo lo que Ron escuchó fue "compromiso" y casi se enfureció cuando gritó —¡¿Comprometidos?! Estás _comprometida_ con este bueno para nada, podrido, arrogante, desagradable…

—¡ _Compromisos previos,_ Ron! —Hermione le gritó —¡Compromisos! ¡No _comprometidos_! ¡Oh, por el amor a los Elfos Domésticos!

Ron ya había comenzado a quitarse la chaqueta y el gorro a rayas de la cabeza, preparándose para desafiar a Draco a una pelea cuando Harry y Ginny salían de Zonko, tomados de la mano. Ginny fue la primera en reconocer la situación, porque de inmediato dejó sus bolsos, se soltó de la mano de Harry, y corrió hacia Ron gritando —¡Ronald Weasley, vuelve a ponerte la chaqueta en este instante!

—¡¿Comprometidos?! —Ron chilló, su voz quebrándose. Levantó los puños en el aire —.Vamos, Malfoy. ¡Ya es hora de que te quite los mocos!

—¡Ron, estás haciendo una escena! —Cho se quejó cuando un grupo de estudiantes se juntaron alrededor para mirar como el pelirrojo desafiaba a su profesor favorito de Pociones —¿Por qué te importa?

—Sí, Ronald —Hermione preguntó, dando un paso entre él y Draco —¿ _Por qué_ te importa?

Harry se acercó al grupo, intercambiando miradas con su esposa y luego con Draco Malfoy. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el brazo de Draco alrededor de Hermione, y luego las ruedas en su cabeza giraron. Miró alrededor antes de decir —¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

—¡Eso es lo que me gustaría saber! —Ron gritó mientras Ginny tiraba de su brazo, haciéndolo retroceder medio metro —.¡Ginny me dijo que hoy estabas en una cita con Neville!

— _Estaba_ en una cita con Neville —Hermione retiró el brazo de Draco de sus hombros. Él la miro incrédulo, pero por lo demás se quedó completamente quieto, como una hermosa pieza de fondo de arte entre el caos.

—Nunca te considere que fueras de las que se rebajaban a eso, Mione —Ron dijo con desprecio.

Eso captó la atención de Draco. Hinchó su pecho, intercambiando de lugar con Hermione y ofreciéndose en la primera línea de la mirada furiosa de Ron Weasley —. Di lo que quieras de mi, Comadreja, pero la próxima vez que insultes a la profesora Granger me aseguraré de regresarte a tus días de gloria donde vomitabas babosas por una semana y media.

—Eso _estuvo_ fuera de lugar, amigo —Harry le murmuró a Ron, dando un paso entre los dos hombres antes de que su pelea de gallos se convirtiera en una pelea real. Puso una mano en cada uno de sus pechos y los separó un poco. Sus ojos se posaron en Cho, y sus cejas se fruncieron —¿Cho?

—¡Hola, Harry! —Cho saludó alegre. Ginny alzó una ceja, mirando de Ron a Cho, de Draco a Hermione, de Hermione a Cho, y finalmente de Cho a Harry.

—Bueno, esto se puso interesante —ella se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermano —¿Cuándo nos ibas a contar que ibas a invitar a Cho para el día de San Valentín?

Los ojos de Ron se apartaron de Draco por un momento, y le dio una mirada a su hermana de "no te metas" —.Sólo estábamos hablando de Quidditch.

—¡Y Draco y yo sólo estábamos tomando un café! —Hermione intervino, dando un paso al lado de Draco —En serio, Ron. Deberías hacerte ver la cabeza. Tu temperamento está fuera de lugar.

El rostro de Ron se sonrojó, y miró entre Cho y Hermione antes de poner sus ojos en Harry —¡Él dijo que estaban comprometidos!

—No — Draco lo corrigió —, dije que teníamos compromisos previos que atender. Somos profesores de Hogwarts, y nos estás impidiendo que los alumnos regresen al colegio —hizo un gesto a la multitud de adolescentes acurrucados —.Así que si apartas tu culo a un lado…

—Me importa un carajo lo que tengas que atender, Malfoy —Ron deslizó su mirada sobre Hermione, su rostro hundido y derrotado —Intenté llamarte.

—Lo sé —ella asintió.

—Te mande lechuzas, cien veces.

—Lo sé —repitió ella, un poco en voz baja.

—¿Él? —señaló a Draco con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no yo? —Draco frunció el ceño.

—Te daré una buena razón de porque: _Mortífago —_ Ron pronunció esa palabra como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Los estudiantes alrededor del patio comenzaron a jadear sorprendidos y a susurrar, mientras que el rostro de Draco se puso de color rosa cereza. Entrecerró los ojos, levantó la nariz, y se movió en el acto. Ron se veía completamente satisfecho que había logrado irritar a Malfoy, lo que sólo hizo estallar una ferocidad en Hermione que ella no sabía que sentiría hasta que hirvió como lava caliente en el rostro de Ron.

—Vaya manera de ser un verdadero imbécil, Ronald. Como si él no tuviera suficiente con que lidiar enseñando y siendo juzgado todos los días, ahora tú lo delataste delante de sus alumnos —. Extendió los brazos, señalando a los rostros de sus estudiantes asustados —¿Sabes? …¡Hogwarts podría haber sido el único lugar en el mundo que él podría sentirse cómodo! ¡Estoy bastante segura de que la mayoría de sus estudiantes no lo sabían, pero sin dudas mañana será el chisme del día! —su voz continuó haciéndose más elevada a medida que avanzaba, enfrentándose con Ron —. Lo que acabas de hacer fue despreciable e irresponsable.

Ron cerró la boca y se tragó un duro nudo en la garganta —Pero él _es_ uno de ellos, Mione —trató de suplicarle.

—No, Ron. Él _fue_ uno. Al igual que el profesor Snape _fue_ uno. ¿Ya te has olvidado todos los sacrificios que Severus Snape tuvo que soportar para proteger a Harry? ¿A ti? ¿A mí? —se quedó en silencio, el viento que silbaba fue la única fuente de sonido durante casi treinta segundos antes de que ella volvió hablar —O te disculpas con Draco, o…o nunca volveré a hablarte.

—¿Qué quieres que haga qué? —Ron la miró boquiabierta —¿Quieres que me disculpe? ¿Con _él_?

—¿Tartamudeé? —Hermione hizo su mejor imitación de Draco la noche que él la invitó a tomar un café con él; los hombros hacia atrás, la barbilla hacia arriba, la resolución fija en su voz.

Ron la miró fijo, derrotado —No, Mione. No lo hiciste —deslizó la mirada a Malfoy y dijo entre dientes cerrados — _Lo siento._

Hermione miró por encima de su hombro a Draco. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, y había una mezcla de incredulidad y arrogancia cuando cambiaba su boca en una sonrisa y reprimió las ganas de reírse como un tonto —.Bueno, bueno, bueno. Todas tus gallinas fueron a parar al gallinero, Weasley?

—Draco —Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—Bien —Draco rodó los ojos —.Considérate perdonado —hizo un chasquido con los dedos, y la canasta que habían abandonado salió volando del callejón a su mano. Le hizo un gesto a todos los adultos asintiendo la cabeza ferozmente con su rostro de arrogancia antes de dirigirse hacia la plaza, donde se encontraría con Neville para regresar con los estudiantes. Un grupo de chicos de Slytherin lo siguieron rápidamente, mientras que el resto del grupo de estudiantes se quedaron observando el resto de la locura desdoblarse como un origami terriblemente hecho.

—No puedo creer que me hayas hecho disculpar con ese hurón —Ron gruñó, arrastrando los zapatos por el pavimento debajo de sus pies.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas delatado delante de todos sus estudiantes —Ginny lo regañó —.Él es un idiota, si, pero no se merecía todo eso.

—Ella tiene razón —Harry suspiró, palmeando a su amigo en el hombro —.Ambos tienen razón, Ron. Creo que Malfoy es un imbécil, como tú, pero eso no significa que nos tenemos que rebajar a su nivel —Desvió la mirada a Hermione y sonrió —A pesar de todo, es bueno verte, Herms.

—También es bueno verte, Harry —ella le sonrió y extendió la mano. Harry la recibió con un abrazo, a lo cual Ginny soltó un grito de alegría, los tres disfrutando de la calidez y el amor del abrazo. Cho, que estaba a un lado, tosió un poco y ellos se apartaron para mirarla.

—Miren, no sé lo que acaba de suceder aquí —dijo Cho, frotándose las manos para defenderse del viento frio que se acercaba —Pero en verdad me tengo que ir.

—¿Ron y tú están saliendo? —Harry preguntó de repente, y Ginny entrecerró los ojos. Él la miró —¿Qué? Es una pregunta inocente, Gin.

—Ya no estoy segura de lo que estamos haciendo —respondió Cho, mirando la nuca de Ron. Él se dio vuelta y le esbozó una sonrisa dócil que no hizo más que hacerla cruzar de brazos y girar sobre sus talones. Se abrió camino, empujando una multitud de estudiantes, gritando —¡No te molestes en escribirme, Ron!

—¡Cho!

—Tengo que regresar —dijo Hermione, abrazando otra vez a Harry y a Ginny.

Ron giró hacia ella —.Mione… —dio un paso hacia ella como si fuera abrazarla, pero luego se detuvo de golpe y bajó la mirada —Supongo que tú tampoco nunca quieres volver hablar conmigo, ¿cierto?

—Nunca dije eso —Hermione parpadeó —.Mira, Ronald. Te quiero. Solías ser uno de mis mejores amigos, y en verdad deseo que ese hombre divertido, y de buen corazón regresara a mi vida. Pero en este momento, con tu actitud, es realmente difícil mirarte —ella se acercó a él lentamente y abrió los brazos —, pero siempre serás mi amigo. Y siempre te perdonaré cuando te equivoques.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron sonrisas cálidas entre ellos antes de mirar a Ron con ánimo. Ron miró a Hermione, con el rostro enrojecido y avergonzado, y la levantó en un abrazo que la ahogó —.No puedo…respirar…—ella jadeó, asimilando el olor a chocolate y a jabón de ropa de lavar que era el aroma de Ron.

—Lo siento —él murmuró en su pelo, acariciándole la cabeza con la mano —,lo siento mucho, Mione. Por todo.

—Lo sé, Ron —ella luchó contra una lágrima en el rabillo de su ojo, pero la lágrima ganó —.Yo también lo siento —se separaron, sonriendo. Ginny tosió un poco, captando la atención de ellos.

—Así que… ¿de verdad acabas de regresa de una cita con Malfoy? —ella levantó el pulgar por sobre su hombro en dirección a la plaza —. ¿Pensé que estabas saliendo con Neville?

—Me pidieron dos citas —Hermione se esforzó para sonar casual. —¿Qué se supone que haga?

—Dile al imbécil que _no_ —murmuró Ron.

—Esa es nuestra Hermione —Harry sonrió —Siempre una persona de multitareas. Aunque estoy con Ron en esta. Podrías arrojar la carta de baile de Malfoy a la basura.

—Él es…diferente —ella le dijo a sus amigos, dándose cuenta internamente —.En verdad creo que lo hemos juzgado mal.

Ron resopló —Seh, seguro. Y los cerdos se tiran pedos de colores del arcoíris —Harry estalló de la risa mientras que Ginny se reía contra su mano. —Hermione sonrió, pero en verdad no sintió el mensaje del chiste de la manera como lo hicieron los demás, porque en el fondo, sabía que Draco Malfoy _había_ cambiado. Si estar solo en un techo con él le había enseñado algo, era que había un lado más amable y suave que nunca permitía que otras personas lo vieran. Había un hombre bajo todo ese orgullo que simplemente quería reírse y disfrutar el momento, sin las pretensiones de lo que se suponía era un Malfoy. Y por sobre todas las cosas, hizo que la decisión de no comprometerse en no aceptar otra cita con Neville se haga más fuerte.

—Tengo que regresar —ella le dijo a sus amigos, dándole otro abrazo a Ron por si acaso —. Y te escribiré.

Ron asintió, el alivio llenando sus ojos azules —Está bien, Hermione.

Despidió a sus amigos y le indicó a los grupos de estudiantes para que la sigan. Así lo hicieron y juntos se encontraron con Neville y Draco bajo la farola junto a la fuente de agua en la plaza de Hogsmeade, rodeada por estudiantes bulliciosos. El sol se estaba poniendo, y era hora de regresar. Neville le sonrió a Hermione cálidamente y la saludó antes de guiar a los estudiantes con una linterna personal que él había conjurado. Draco se quedó atrás, con los brazos cruzados mientras Hermione se acercaba a él y los estudiantes se colocaban uno detrás del otro en el camino de regreso a Hogwarts. Cuando ya estaba ella cerca, él le sonrió y dijo —: ¿La reunión terminó en risas, lágrimas, o baño de sangre?

—Un poco de los tres diría yo —ella esperó hasta que Neville estuviera fuera de su vista antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y apoyar el rostro en el pecho de Draco. Él se relajó, dejando que sus brazos se descruzaran y poniéndolos alrededor de ella. No dijo nada, pero simplemente esperó a que ella dijera lo que sea que estuviera en su mente —.He llegado a una decisión.

—¿Si? ¿Una decisión sobre qué?

—Sobre con quien me gustaría tener más citas.

—Yo, obviamente.

Ella acarició su rostro contra el pecho de él por un momento más antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarlo —Realmente eres así de arrogante, ¿cierto?

—Me encantaría mostrarte lo arrogante que puedo ser —él bromeó con un guiño.

—Está bien —ella se apartó y se puso de puntas de pies para verlo cara a cara; él todavía tenía que encorvarse un poco para que funcionara —.Esta noche, entonces.

—Esta noche… ¿qué? —él preguntó, escéptico.

—Lo que tú quieras. Algo de la lista. Tu elección.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, y miró alrededor para asegurarse de no ser escuchados. —¿Lo dices en serio?

Ella asintió. —Ron se portó como el culo…

—Más como el agujero que las nalgas.

—Draco.

—¿Sí?

—No me interrumpas.

Él se encogió de hombros. Ella continuó.

—Ron se portó como el culo, y lo que dijo estuvo fuera de lugar. Y sé que no eres una persona tan mala, cuando te pones a pensarlo. Incluso si… —ella bajó la mirada, hacia su brazo izquierdo. Draco frunció el ceño, y ella rápidamente continuó para aliviar la tensión —.Pero eso no es todo lo que eres. Ahora lo sé. Y…me gustaría ver adonde va esto. Si es que esto va alguna parte.

Draco reflexionó sobre sus palabras, envolviendo sus brazos con más fuerza alrededor de ella cuando una ráfaga de viento sopló sobre sus caras y los sacudió hasta los huesos. Finalmente, dijo —Pensé que dijiste que querías "esperar".

—Bueno, no te estoy ofreciendo toda la lista, ¿cierto? Una cosa…pero tiene que ser de tu lista de deseos. Eso es todo. Y la oferta sólo es válida para esta noche. Mañana, cambiaré de opinión.

Él permitió que una sonrisa jugara en sus labios pálidos, y sonrió con picardía —Está bien, entonces…cualquier cosa que quiera de la lista.

—Eso es lo que dije —ella hizo una pausa —¿Vas a decirme qué es?

Él negó con la cabeza y se apartó de ella riéndose. —Supongo que lo descubrirás esta noche, ¿no? —Miró hacia el último de los estudiantes, mientras iban por las calles y le dio un codazo para seguirlos —.Bueno, muévete entonces —la empujó hacia adelante jugando. —Apuremos este viaje; no me gusta esperar mucho.

* * *

 **NdA: ¿Eso es un lemon lo que olfateo? Oh, Dios, aquí hay prácticamente cítricos!**

 **Gracias WayMay por la idea de que Cho debería ser la que tiene una cita con Ron.**

 **Por favor dejen una pequeña review y los veo en el próximo capítulo.**

 **~A.** **  
**


	11. Una Imagen

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen, si no a JK Rowling.**

 **La historia es de MrBenzedrine y me dio su permiso para traducirla. ¡Thank you Amy!**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por MissFerret.**

* * *

 **SEX ED**

 **Capítulo 11:**

 **Una imagen**

* * *

 **ALERTA DE LEMMON. ALERTA DE LEMMON. Han sido advertidas.**

 **~ A.**

* * *

 **"Champaign and Wine" de Otis Redding, aunque prefiero la versión de Michael Grimm**

* * *

.

Sus palabras fueron simples: " _Escoge algo seductor y reúnete conmigo en mi dormitorio en una hora_ ". Él se negó a proporcionarle más información, simplemente declaró que le indicaría su deseo cuando ella llegara. Entonces, Hermione rebuscó en su vestidor, tirando a un lado su ropa interior desgastada y encontrando el conjunto de bragas que realmente acentuaba su trasero, un par de shorts de encaje color rosa pastel. Habían sido un regalo de Ron de hace algunos años atrás, pero ella no había tenido la oportunidad de usarlos ni una vez antes de que se hubiera separado. Esta noche, pensó alegremente que ¡En realidad les servirían!

No tenía un sostén con que combinarlo, así que optó por uno sin tirantes de azul oscuro, pensando que el color se vería impresionante en combinación con el rosa. Los dejó sobre la cama y se dirigió a su armario. Ya que había venido a Hogwarts para enseñar, y no para seducir, las elecciones eran escasas. El ganador fue un suéter blanco de mangas largas hecho de un material fino que Ginny le había regalado para navidad el año pasado. Era demasiado grande, cómodo y, lo mejor de todo, colgaba justo sobre la curva de sus caderas, a la vez que mostraba sus hombros y clavícula. Ella pensó que nunca podría reunir el coraje para usarlo en público, pero... algún día tendría que agradecer a los Weasley por haberle regalado un atuendo escandaloso para... bueno, ¿para qué, exactamente? Su curiosidad estaba hambrienta de satisfacción, y tenía muchas ganas de saber que le esperaba detrás de la puerta cerrada de Draco.

Se quitó la ropa y la arrojó al cesto antes de irse al baño para una ducha rápida. Puede que no sepa qué esperar, pero quería estar preparada para cualquier cosa de esa lista de deseos. Cuando sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia esa lista, pensó en sus preferencias cuando se trataba de cómo se presentaba una mujer, debatiendo sobre si debía continuar con pista de aterrizaje a la que estaba acostumbrada, o si debería estar completamente desnuda debajo de ese short de encaje. ¿Siquiera él miraría debajo de sus bragas? ¿Esperaba mucho demasiado pronto del puritano sangre pura? ¿Por qué esperaba estar completamente equivocada con él?

Decidió quedarse con su pequeña pista de aterrizaje; la mantuvo delgada y pequeña, y la hizo sentir más mujer. Después de la ducha, se secó el cabello rápidamente con un hechizo y se vistió con su atuendo seductor justo cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y rápidamente se puso la túnica, abotonándolas con prisa. Ya había planeado usarla para ir al dormitorio de Draco, así que esto no era lo peor, pero aún así no le gustaba que la apuraran. Cuando abrochó el último botón, forzó una sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió hacia la puerta, y la abrió. Por supuesto, era Neville quien estaba del otro lado. Y, por supuesto, la estaba mirando con una sonrisa inocente que hizo que sus entrañas se sacudieran de culpa.

—Hola, Neville —sonrió.

—Hey, Hermione —Se frotó la nuca —. Entonces... sólo quería preguntarte, ¿estás bien?

Ella parpadeó una vez, confundida.

—Si, por supuesto ¿por qué?

—Por casualidad escuché a algunos de los estudiantes en el camino de regreso, y estaban hablando de cómo Malfoy y Ron casi llegan a los golpes.

Wow, las noticias vuelan, ¿no?

—No fue nada de eso. Ron fue sólo sobreprotector. Me vio con Draco y...no lo tomó bien.

—Ya veo... —la voz de Neville se desvaneció.

Hermione sabía que, si alguna vez habría un momento para decepcionarlo con delicadeza, seria ahora. Además, no estaría mal sacar esto de su conciencia para no llegar al dormitorio de Draco mientras engañaba a Neville.

—Mira, Neville, quería hablar contigo.

—Eso nunca es una buena señal —dijo, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque era un poco más triste—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Yo sólo... —¿Cómo podría explicarlo?, incluso si no estuviera interesada en Draco Malfoy en lo más mínimo ¿todavía no habría ninguna posibilidad de que sintiera algo por Neville más que una simple amistad? Él era genial. Realmente lo era. Era amable, divertido, y dulce... pero ella no se sentía atraída por él de una forma válida. La cita de hoy se lo había confirmado. A pesar de lo maravilloso que era Neville Longbottom, simplemente no la convencía. Y eso estaba bien, pero tenía que decirlo de una manera que no ofendiera o rompiera su amistad. Era una situación muy delicada.

—En primer lugar, quiero agradecerte por la cita encantadora, lo pasé de maravilla.

—Sí yo también.

Maldita sea, eso no lo hizo más fácil.

—Y eres un gran hombre, Neville. Eres dulce, divertido y simplemente te admiro —su pecho se desinfló cuando terminó—, pero creo que debemos mantener nuestra amistad y continuar trabajando juntos como profesores del colegio.

—Ah. Ya veo. Todo el asunto de "suavizar el golpe" —se le cayó el semblante, pero no parecía enojado. Un poco triste, tal vez —¿Fue porque viste a Ron otra vez?

Las cejas de Hermione se alzaron, y no pudo evitar reír, colocando una mano en su hombro.

—¡No, Neville! ¡Válgame, Dios! No... —negó con la cabeza, sonriendo —. Ron no tiene nada que ver con esto. Lo único que quiero de él es una amistad.

—Entonces es Malfoy — sus hombros se desplomaron, y dio un paso atrás. Hermione se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando de encontrar una mejor manera de explicarle que Draco tampoco tenía nada que ver con su decisión. Aunque tal vez un poco, pero él no fue el factor decisivo.

—Es porque creo que nuestra amistad es demasiado valiosa para empañarla. Si no funcionáramos, destruiría lo que tenemos… y creo que es muy especial, ¿no lo crees?

Neville se vio pensativo, asintiendo en respuesta. Su mirada era distante, perdido en su propia mente sin duda.

—Sí… ¡Sí! No, lo entiendo. De verdad —Se agachó, tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios, dándole un beso con ternura—.Eres una buena alma, Hermione. Y sí valoro lo que tenemos. Si alguna vez cambias de opinión...

—…sé dónde encontrarte —Ella se sonrojó a su pesar, y le palmeó la mejilla—. Gracias por ser tan comprensivo.

—Por supuesto, Mione

Se inclinó hacia ella y giró para irse, deslizando su mano de la de ella. Pareció un poco agitado cuando se dirigió a la escalera, dejando que Hermione cerrara la puerta suavemente detrás de él y se arrojara sobre la cama. Su corazón latía salvajemente por la tensión nerviosa que se sentía en el aire. No estaba acostumbrada a rechazar a potenciales pretendientes, pero... Neville no era un prospecto con el cual realmente pensara que podía explorar sus fantasías más oscuras. Y aunque algún día sería un marido maravilloso para una bruja o chica muggle, simplemente no era el indicado para ella. No es que supiera si había uno para ella. Esta cita con Draco se dirigía a un territorio desconocido, y ella no sabía dónde terminaría al final de su conquista sexual.

Pero por ahora, supuso que en realidad no importaba.

Contó hasta trescientos antes de levantarse de la cama (sintiéndose segura de que era tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que Neville no la viera irse), se puso los zapatos y se aventuró por la escalera que conducía a su dormitorio, e incluso más abajo por la escalera que la llevaría a los dormitorios de Slytherin. La habitación de Draco era la única al final de un largo corredor que giraba en dirección a los dormitorios de los muchachos, y ella llegó a su puerta con minutos de sobra de su hora límite. Golpeó la puerta de madera grabada con serpientes, y a él le tomó sólo unos segundos responder. Estaba vestido más casual de lo que ella lo había visto con una camisa gris de manga larga hecha de cachemira y un conjunto de pantalones informales.

—Profesora Granger—dijo —. Adelante.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

Por fuera, Draco podría haberse visto fresco, tranquilo y recogido; pero por dentro, era un infierno de aprensión y nerviosismo. Verla en la puerta de él le dio la abrumadora idea de que esto era real, y ella estaba realmente dispuesta a dejar que él decidiera su destino esa noche. Ese tipo de poder hubiera sido tan atractivo para cualquier Malfoy, pero Draco, quien, de niño, se había deleitado en los aires de poder que había aprovechado hasta que los convirtió en cenizas y brasas. Todavía era tan egoísta como siempre lo había sido, pero ahora había una conciencia persistente que le dificultaba tomar decisiones de vida.

La vio entrar en su dormitorio, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Le temblaban las manos, pero no creía que ella se hubiera dado cuenta ya que estaba ocupada admirando su habitación por segunda vez. Él le echó un vistazo y pensó que quizás ella realmente debería decir algo. ¿O esperaba que él lo hiciera? Esto era todo tan... nuevo.

—Si eso lo consideras seductor, deberíamos tener una seria charla —Bien hecho, Draco. Se un verdadero imbécil. Eso la hará ir a la cama contigo.

Hermione lo miró por sobre su hombro, una sonrisa provocadora cruzó sus labios. Él se sintió aliviado al descubrir que, incluso detrás de su comportamiento, podía ver la tensión nerviosa escrita en sus ojos al igual que él. Le hizo más fácil no meter el rabo entre las piernas y huir cuando ella alcanzó la parte superior de su túnica y comenzó a desabrocharse un botón tras otro. Giró para mirarlo mientras dejaba que la túnica se deslizara por sus brazos, y ¡Oh, joder! Eso era... ella no llevaba pantalones ¿verdad? Y esa suéter…En verdad tendría que ser retirado. Pronto. ¿Se ofendería si él se lo arrancara? Probablemente...

—¿Esto era lo que más tenías en mente? —preguntó ella, quitándose los zapatos para pararse delante de él.

Para un hombre que había sido educado para despreciar a su clase, Draco no podía encontrar nada malo en esa "sangre sucia" que corría por ese cuerpo seductor. ¿Cómo podría algo presentado tan maravillosamente ser considerado "sucio" o "contaminado"? Mientras crecía, a Draco le habían enseñado que la sangre mixta era una injusticia para el funcionamiento mágico de la naturaleza. Ahora, todo lo que Draco podía pensar era que tal vez debería escribir una carta a sus padres muggles y agradecerles por haberle dado tan buena genética...sólo que nunca le diría a su padre que le había escrito a los muggles.

Draco asintió, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula así no volvía a decir algo cruel. Tragó saliva, deseando que le dejaran de temblar las rodillas. Era extraño pensar que cualquier mujer podía ponerlo nervioso, pero aquí estaba, sintiéndose tímido y abrumado cuando debería estar confiado. Las mujeres hermosas no eran algo nuevo para él, entonces, ¿cómo era posible que Hermione Granger había sobrepasado sus nervios? Dio un paso adelante, listo para poner su mejor espectáculo mientras caminaba alrededor de ella, con los brazos escondidos detrás de su espalda, con los ojos hambrientos recorrían cada pedazo de piel que podía ver. Tal vez si él pudiera encontrar algo malo en ella, eso la haría más accesible. Pero no había nada de malo en esa piel suave, piernas delgadas, estómago plano o en la curva sutil de sus pechos debajo de ese suéter. Su cuello era elegante, sus ojos eran como pozas de chocolate, y sus labios se veían listos para estar sobre su polla en este momento.

Mierda. ¿Cómo podía ser que ya estuviera duro? Ni siquiera habían comenzado.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que elegiste? —Ella le preguntó con voz tranquila.

Draco parpadeó por un segundo, dirigió su mirada hacia ella, y esbozó una sonrisa atrevida. Se dio cuenta de que, aunque era una descarada hermosa que lo intimidaba, tampoco tenía idea de lo que él planeaba hacer con ella. Eso le dio una nueva confianza, y colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla para forzar su rostro hacia arriba. Ella se quedó inmóvil, derritiéndose bajo su toque. Él pudo sentir su cálido aliento cosquillear su mano mientras la miraba a los ojos por lo que parecía una eternidad.

—Quiero fotografiarte.

Sus ojos fueron Imposible de leer por un momento. El único movimiento que la delató fue la forma en que sus cejas se juntaron al evaluar sus palabras.

—Fotografiarme. No recuerdo que eso estuviera en la lista.

Él sonrió.

—Saca la lista y lo verás por ti misma.

Su cuerpo se tensó, pero todavía estaba allí con la barbilla apoyada sobre su dedo, siempre la bruja diligente.

—Está bien —Él la soltó, y ella se acercó a su túnica para sacar la lista de uno de los bolsillos. Cuando se agachó para recuperar el pergamino, Draco se tomó el tiempo para admirar su trasero. Merlín, mira esas nalgas. Se merecían un buen azote... -La voz de sus días de sangre pura lo golpeó en la nuca, afirmando que esos pensamientos eran inapropiados. Aunque otra voz más fuerte que surgió de su lado desviado le dijo que ese trasero se vería aún mejor con cera goteando sobre ella.

Hermione se levantó, desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a examinar la columna de su lista de deseos. Frunció el ceño y le llevó la lista.

—No veo nada aquí sobre fotografiar a alguien.

—¿No? —Intentó ocultar su sonrisa sin escrúpulos cuando dijo—: Déjame ver —Tan pronto le sacó la lista de sus manos, se dirigió a su escritorio en el rincón de la habitación, tomó su pluma favorita, la mojó con un poco de tinta y escribió una nota en la línea de sugerencias antes de que ella pudiera siquiera comprender lo que había hecho. Cuando escribió la última letra, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, jadeó sorprendida y cruzó corriendo por la habitación.

—¡Eso es hacer trampa! —Intentó sacarle la pluma, pero él la alejó fuera de su alcance y la sujetó a ella con un brazo, sonriendo todo el tiempo—. ¡No puedes agregar algo a la lista como si nada!

—¿Qué? Ha estado allí todo el tiempo, ¿no lo ves? —Él se rió, recogiendo el pergamino y empujándolo en sus manos—. Justo ahí.

Él observó cómo sus ojos exploraban las palabras, y vio como se sonrojaba después de leer lo que había escrito. Repitió las palabras en voz alta, solidificándolas.

—Que Hermione Granger pose de manera seductora para mí, de cualquier forma que yo imagino mientras le tomo fotos —Sus dedos apretaron el pergamino con fuerza cuando encontró el coraje de verlo a los ojos—. Tú... escribiste mi nombre en esto.

—¿Sí? —Realmente no entendía porque eso era tan significativo.

—Podrías haber escrito "Que una mujer pose de manera seductora para mí", pero no lo hiciste.

Oh. Bueno, esa era fácil de explicar.

—No quiero que cualquier mujer pose para mí. Te quiero a ti.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, lo miró por un momento antes de asentir, colocó la lista sobre el escritorio y le preguntó…

—Entonces... ¿siquiera tienes una cámara?

—Así es —Antes de cruzar la habitación para buscarla, se detuvo justo al lado de ella, se inclinó y la besó en la frente. No estaba del todo seguro de porque lo hizo, pero se sentía bien. Se acercó a su vestidor, hurgó en el cajón de calcetines y sacó una pequeña cámara de mano, que estaba desgastada y muy vieja. Se la mostró para que ella la pudiera tomar. Ella la agarró, y dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre el diseño de metal y la lente de gran angular—. Perteneció a mi abuelo —dijo él tranquilo—. Disfrutaba de la fotografía, y cuando falleció, me la dejó.

—¿Te gusta la fotografía? —le preguntó, todavía apretándolo entre sus dedos.

—Cuando encuentro la musa indicada—respondió él, haciéndole un pequeño guiño—. Nunca me permitieron el lujo de encontrar un pasatiempo fuera de lo que mi padre deseaba de mí cuando era joven. Quidditch era un deporte que cualquier Malfoy podía practicar, y lo disfruté. Pero con el paso del tiempo, encontré que el arte, en muchas formas, es una manera válida de... dejar salir a los demonios.

Le quitó la cámara a ella y, sin previo aviso, apretó el disparador. Hermione jadeó y lo golpeó en el brazo.

—¿Acabas de sacarme una foto?

Él sonrió maliciosamente

—Tal vez.

—¡No estaba preparada!

—Bueno, a veces las mejores fotografías vienen de momentos inesperados —Él se rió, ahora un poco más libre que sabía que a ella no le importaba una mierda su preferencia en la lista de deseos—. Mira, me siento generoso, lo cual no es muy frecuente, así que te propongo un trato. Por cada foto que me dejes tomar, responderé una pregunta sobre mis tradiciones de sangre pura. ¿Te parece justo?

—¿Y cómo sé que no vas a chantajearme con estas fotos más tarde?

Se habría sentido insultado si no hubiera sabido que sonaba exactamente como algo que él haría. Pero ese no era el destino de estas fotos.

—Porque estas fotos me pertenecen. No quiero compartirlas con los demás porque de la manera que te tenga esta noche… —estaba tan sorprendido por sus palabras como ella—, no quiero que nadie más te experimente de esta manera. Eso es para mí. Y esto... es entre nosotros. Eso es todo. Así que, si incluso esta es nuestra última noche de libertinaje, siempre tendré esto.

Sabía que la había atrapado con eso, y en poco tiempo los hombros de Hermione se relajaron y se mordió el pulgar.

—Bueno.

 _Click_

—¡Oye! ¡Ni siquiera hice una pregunta!

—Así no es como funciona esto, Granger —¿Por qué había estado tan nervioso? Tener una bella mujer en su dormitorio era más fácil de lo que pensaba—. Responderé una de tus preguntas cuando me des la fotografía que deseo. Así que no seas perezosa. Extendió la mano que tenía desocupada y rozó su labio inferior con la yema de su pulgar—. Ahora, ¿por qué no eres un buena Gryffindor para mí y te sientas en la cama? —A pesar de que fue formulado como una pregunta, era definitivamente una orden. Una que esperaba que obedecieran. Hermione lo sorprendió cuando le mordió suavemente la punta de su pulgar y lo miró con ojos lujuriosos.

—¿Cómo me quieres en la cama?

Su polla se sacudió en sus pantalones. Mierda. Carajo-Carajo-Caraaajo. Esto iba a ser mucho más caliente de lo que había previsto.

—De rodillas, por supuesto.

Ella arrastró su lengua alrededor de la yema del pulgar de él antes de alejarse y caminar hacia la cama. Tomó una foto de ella mientras iba, capturando para siempre ese delicioso trasero mientras caminaba. Y gracias al hecho de que era una cámara mágica, él no solo tendría la imagen, sino también el movimiento de sus caderas balanceándose. Se obligó a contener la sonrisa que quería extenderse a través de sus labios, y en cambio optó por una expresión más seria y casual cuando la vio subir a su cama y sentarse sobre sus rodillas, con los brazos entre las piernas delante de ella, como si fuera una vasalla a la espera de la petición de su superiora.

—Muérdete el labio —él susurró, sin importarle levantar la cámara hasta la línea de sus ojos. Había hecho suficiente fotografía para saber exactamente cómo resultaría la imagen si inclinaba la cámara ligeramente hacia la izquierda y la sostenía a la altura del pecho. Su yo más joven había ido las calles de Hogsmeade y fotografiado a personas en sus vidas diarias para practicar. Estaba contento de haberse tomado el tiempo para conocer sus fortalezas, pero en cambio disfrutaba mucho más de la intimidad de este escenario. Hermione Granger, la estudiante recta y que superaba las expectativas que no hay nada más que amara más que enterrar su nariz en un libro, iba a posar en fotografías subidas de tono para su placer visual. Predispuesta. Y sólo para él.

 _Click_.

—Mi turno —dijo ella, dejando caer sus pretensiones seductoras y volviendo a caer en su personalidad habitual de una insufrible sabelotodo—. ¿Cómo se piden una cita entre los sangre pura?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Normalmente, las citas son arregladas por los padres. Pero por ejemplo, mi padre en verdad quería salir con mi madre, aunque mi abuela trató de arreglarle citas con una cantidad considerable de otras mujeres. Entonces, le pidió a ella que lo acompañara a una Fiesta de Cotillón que sus padres organizaron por cumplir diecisiete años.

—¿Un cotillón? Eso es muy anticuado.

—¿Lo es? —Se acercó un paso más a ella y llevó la cámara a su hombro—. Recuéstate en la cama, Hermione —Había algo tan poderoso en decir su nombre de pila. La observó mientras ella hacía lo que le decían, y su cabello caía contra sus sábanas. El suéter blanco que llevaba se levantó ya que sus brazos estaban sobre su cabeza, revelando el hundimiento en el estómago desde su ombligo hasta su ropa interior que él deseaba con ganas sacársela. Un paso a la vez se recordó a sí mismo. Notó la forma tímida en que ella mantenía las piernas juntas y tomó una foto para capturar el momento—. Qué buena chica eres.

Vio como un sonrojo subía por las mejillas de ella mientras se empapaba sus palabras. No se movió de su posición seductora cuando hizo su segunda pregunta.

—¿Es común que los sangre pura pierdan la virginidad antes del matrimonio?

Tomó otra foto para conservar su rubor, y luego otra que captó la forma en que sus tobillos se movían nerviosamente bajo su mirada.

—No para las mujeres. Pansy, al renunciar a su virginidad conmigo, la marcó en un nivel más bajo entre los otros muchachos de nuestro año.

—¿Pero no es lo mismo para los hombres?

Él sonrió, disfrutando de esta curiosidad sensacional que ella poseía.

—Primero, quiero que abras tus piernas para mí —Ella frunció el ceño, y él bajó su cámara—.Quieres que te responda las preguntas, ¿no? Abre las piernas y, por si acaso, ponte la mano en la cintura de tu ropa interior, mientras que la otra mano toca el pecho a través del suéter.

—Eso es bastante específico.

—Sé lo que me gusta —Levantó la cámara y se mordió el labio inferior mientras la observaba actuar para él. Sus manos eran tan pequeñas, pero eran perfectas para que pareciera tocarse a sí misma para sus fotografías—. Hazlo creíble, Hermione o no compartiré mis conocimientos contigo.

Sus palabras la frustraron, pero hizo lo que le pidió y acarició su propio pecho mientras su otra mano jugaba con el dobladillo de sus bragas. Pero no fue suficiente que su cuerpo actuara, él quería capturar su rostro disfrutando del acto también. Con cuidado, se arrastró hasta la cama entre sus piernas y extendió la mano libre y acarició su otro pecho con cuidadosa presteza. El contacto de su mano hizo que ella separar su boca en una deliciosa "O", y tomó una foto rápidamente. Luego colocó la cámara a un lado en la cama por un momento, haciendo un punto para dejarla en posición vertical y mantenerla a su alcance para cuando viera su próxima oportunidad de obtener una foto impresionante. Él se inclinó sobre ella, apoyándose en uno de sus codos, mientras que su otra mano todavía sujetaba uno de sus pechos debajo de su sujetador y suéter. Sus labios comenzaron un rastro de tiernos y provocadores besos por el largo de su cuello mientras la masajeaba a través de su prenda.

Entre besos y mordiscos, él le respondió.

—No se espera que los hombres de sangre pura pierdan su virginidad a una edad temprana, pero, si se dejan llevar por sus deseos, deben mantener un sentido de discreción al elegir a alguien para... practicar.

—¿P-Practicar? — Hermione se quedó sin aliento cuando él encontró su oreja con los dientes y mordisqueó.

—Palabras de mi padre—Él arrastró la mano hasta el dobladillo de su suéter y apoyó la palma de su mano contra su estómago, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada—. Cuando descubrió que rompí el estatus quo de la espera hasta que se lo propuse a alguien, me dejó muy claro que debía aprovechar la oportunidad para aprender lo que se necesitaba para complacer a una mujer —Él clavó los dedos muy ligeramente en su estómago, ganándose un suspiro de ella—. Me dijo que, si iba a divertirme un poco, sólo tenía que hacerlo con los que tenían el linaje adecuado.

—Entonces... ¿por qué... por qué haces esto conmigo?

Le mordió con fuerza el cuello, estiró la mano para agarrar la cámara y rápidamente tomó una foto de ella gimiendo suavemente ante su acción. Luego se bajó de ella, se levantó de la cama y tomó otra foto de su aturdimiento lleno de lujuria. Sus piernas ahora estaban abiertas para él, y podía ver el rastro de humedad empapando sus bragas. Merlín, ni siquiera la había tocado desnuda, y ella seguía tan mojada para él. Tomó dos fotos más antes de hablar de nuevo.

—No soy alguien que siga la tradición, Granger. En este momento, con la forma en que te ves ahora mismo, me importa una mierda el "linaje adecuado". Ahora, ¿qué tal si te quitas ese suéter y me dejas ver con que estás trabajando, hmm? —Hermione hizo exactamente eso, tiró de la prenda hacia arriba y la pasó por sobre su cabeza para arrojarla al suelo. Sus pechos eran pequeños pero llenos, y estaban escondidos bajo un sujetador azul muy bonito que deseaba poder arrancarlo con los dientes—. Ahora te quiero en cuatro, de cara a la pared.

—Entonces, cuando estás cortejando a alguien, ¿esto está fuera de los límites? —Rodó sobre sus manos y rodillas, el trasero arriba presentándolo como un buen vino. Uno que le gustaría mucho probar, dada la oportunidad. Se acercó a un lado de la cama y presionó la palma de la mano contra su espalda, balanceándola y arqueando su trasero aún más alto de lo que había estado. Tiró de sus brazos hacia delante para que se extendiera como mantequilla sobre una tostada. Si ella no mantuviera el equilibrio necesario, caería, y ese tipo de tensión en sus músculos era exactamente lo que él había estado buscando. Deslizó la mano hacia la base de su columna vertebral, justo en el coxis, antes de levantar la mano en el aire y con un firme golpe cayó sobre una de sus nalgas. Hermione gimió suavemente, empujando su trasero en el aire para equilibrarse de la fuerza de su golpe. Draco, satisfecho, volvió a los pies de su cama y tomó una foto de su culo redondo en todo su esplendor.

—Está absolutamente fuera de los límites —le susurró, tomando una foto tras otra—. Sin mencionar que es muy tabú. ¿Fotos subidas de tonos? —chasqueó la lengua—. Cualquier mujer sangre pura que conozco habría muerto de la vergüenza. Pero no eres como ellas, ¿verdad, Hermione? Eres diferente. Eres especial —Para no ser demasiado amable, vociferó otro conjunto de órdenes—. Quédate cómo estás, pero quiero que extiendas la mano y te bajes las bragas para que pueda ver lo que tienes para ofrecerme.

—Draco... —ella le susurró, luchando contra las ganas de mirar hacia atrás. Una de sus manos fue a la parte superior de su ropa interior y comenzó a tirar hacia abajo.

—Lentamente —él ordenó—. Sí, así. Que regalo tan especial tienes... —Tomó una foto y luego la vio bajar sus bragas por debajo de la curva de sus nalgas finalmente revelándose ante él. Los labios de su vagina eran suaves, rosados y cubiertos con una excitación resbaladiza. Miles de imágenes diferentes pasaron por su mente: tomándola por detrás; haciéndola sentarse en su cara mientras él la lamía; empujando su polla, sus dedos, cualquier cosa que pudiera poner sus manos en ese coño que goteaba. Quería hacerla gritar y llorar y gemir por él como ningún hombre la había hecho antes. Su deseo por Hermione Granger se hizo más fuerte de lo que él podría haber anticipado.

Tomó otra foto.

—Joder... —Draco agarró la cámara como si fuera su único vínculo con la realidad—. Tócate para mí.

Sus dedos se deslizaron debajo de ella y entre sus piernas, y con una timidez que solo alguien que nunca había hecho antes algo así, comenzó a jugar consigo misma delante de él. El dedo de Draco presionó el botón del obturador una y otra vez mientras se acercaba, observando cómo sus dedos se arrastraban a lo largo de sus pliegues y se deslizaban sobre el nudillo de su pequeño clítoris. Él quería extender la mano para tocarla de la forma en que ella se tocaba a sí misma. Como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su mente, ella gimió suavemente…

—Tócame, Draco.

Sin necesitar más indicaciones, se subió a la cama detrás de ella, dejó su cámara y extendió las manos temblorosas hasta que le agarró las nalgas. Hermione todavía jugaba consigo misma debajo de él, y él observó por un momento mientras ella se deslizaba un dedo y gemía. Su culo expuesto a él, arrastró sus ojos por sus nalgas, su precioso orificio, y su delicioso coño solo rogando ser lamido. Antes de que su apetito por ella lo consumiera, él se inclinó y mordió una de sus nalgas, provocando un gemido cuando Hermione perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces sobre su almohada, sus dedos se deslizaron fuera de ella mientras agarraba la cama. Su culo subió más alto, y Draco se echó sobre su espalda con vigor, disfrutando de la vista ante él antes de arrancarle la ropa interior de las piernas (supongo que ella tendría que irse desnuda después de esto, porque no habría manera que esas bragas volvieran a su estado original) sacó la lengua y la saboreó.

El sabor de Hermione Granger era como el océano. Era el equilibrio perfecto entre el agua del océano, la sal y el aire fresco, y si Draco pudiera, embotellaría el sabor y se lo vendería al mejor postor. Porque… maldita sea. Eso es lo bien que le sabía. Y por la forma en que ella gemía de manera incomprensible en su almohada, le gustaba la forma en que su lengua bailaba sobre su clítoris. Sus manos, ahora encontrando la voluntad para dejar de temblar, se acercaron a sus caderas y la hicieron caer sobre él para sentarse en su cara. Siempre había querido probar esto también: sofocarse debajo de una mujer de la forma en que había leído en esas historias eróticas que se suponía que no debía saber, escondidas en el armario de su madre.

Hermione se enderezó, dándose cuenta de que esto era lo que quería, y se rindió. Juntó las rodillas para enmarcar su rostro y se enderezó, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y las manos encontrando su camino detrás de ella para desabrochar su sujetador y desecharlo al suelo con el resto de su ropa. Draco observó, con la lengua subiendo y bajando por su coño mojado todo el tiempo, como ella liberaba sus pechos en la tenue iluminación de su dormitorio. Oh, Merlín mira esos pezones, ellos también merecían un poco de adoración. En otro momento, supuso, porque en ese momento estaba dedicado al coño delicioso de Hermione. Draco cerró los ojos para no distraerse y la agarró del trasero para inclinarla hacia adelante y mejor en su boca.

—Ca-carajo... —Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

Draco se apartó de su clítoris para burlarse de ella.

—Vamos, profesora, cuidado con el lenguaje—Él lamió su nudo de nervios, dándole suavemente unos cuantos besos aquí y allá para mantener las cosas interesantes.

—Oh, a la mierda con el lenguaje, Draco. Mmm... Dios... sí... cómeme toda... mierda...

Ooh, ¿quién era esta versión de la profesora Granger y cómo se había mantenido escondida durante tanto tiempo? Mejor aún, ¿cómo podría mantenerla cerca? Se rió en voz baja, dejando un rastro de besos en sus labios y hasta el montículo por encima de su nudo—. Alguien se está divirtiendo.

—No te detengas —gimió ella, sus manos rozándose contra sus senos y bajando por su estómago en una frenética necesidad de contacto—. Por favor, Draco. Por favor.

—Bueno, ya que lo pediste tan amablemente —Él devolvió sus labios, besando y chasqueando la lengua, y probándola hasta que pudo sentirla comenzar a moverse sobre su cara. Presionó la lengua contra su clítoris con más presión, dejándola girar sus caderas ligeramente y follar su boca. Desde que era un adolescente, esto siempre había sido una de sus fantasías. Blaise Zabini había contado este relato erótico de la época en que se había metido con Lavender Brown después de que Weasley la hubiera dejado. La forma en que lo había descrito hacía que el acto pareciera peligroso y poderoso. Si una mujer estaba tan cómoda contigo para sentarse en tu cara y dejarte comerla como si fuera tu última comida, habrías alcanzado un sentido de poder en la vulnerabilidad de esa mujer. Pero notó algo interesante, mientras lamía sus jugos y la follaba con su lengua, y era que no se sentía muy poderoso. En todo caso, ella era la poderosa que estaba sentada encima de él, controlándolo, los ojos puestos intensamente en él con una sola orden: hacerla acabar.

Y estaba muy dispuesto a cumplir.

Su lengua se movió más rápido contra su clítoris y labios, y la lamió con una determinación que solo podía ser alcanzada por el movimiento de sus caderas y sus gemidos guturales. Quería hacerla venir. Quería lograr su felicidad haciéndola experimentar esa sensación orgásmica que ella le había otorgado la noche en que se la había chupado. Él quería ser el responsable de hacerlo.

Él gimió suavemente, la vibración de su voz bailando en su lengua, y, sin previo aviso, la envió por el borde. Hermione se deshizo en su boca sin un grito ni un gemido, sino un suspiro suave y delicado que sonó más a satisfacción que cualquier otra cosa que alguna vez había oído escapar de sus labios. Sus caderas dejaron de moverse mientras jadeaba por respirar. Draco continuó lamiéndola hasta que estuvo completamente satisfecho de que había agotado su orgasmo. En un estado de total post-éxtasis, ella se apartó de él y aterrizó sobre las sábanas de seda de su cama. Draco sonrió, se subió a ella y la besó metiendo la lengua en su boca, animándola a probarse a sí misma. Para su placer, la lengua de ella se encontró con la de él con gran entusiasmo. Sus bocas lucharon por unos minutos felices, pero cuando Hermione fue a buscar el prominente bulto de Draco, éste tomó su mano y la llevó a un lado de su cabeza.

Después de unos besos más ligeros, se separó y negó con la cabeza.

—No esta noche, Granger. Esta noche fue para ti.

—Pero... —Ella sonaba casi decepcionada.

Él le sonrió abiertamente.

—Dijiste una cosa de mi lista. Recibí dos. Estoy bastante satisfecho, Hermione. Créeme.

Ella se estiró, le corrió un poco el pelo del rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—Sigue sorprendiéndome, profesor Malfoy.

Él se echó a reír.

—Sí, bueno... supongo que tengo que mantenerte alerta, ¿no? —rozó sus labios contra los de ella—. Además, tenemos mucho más tiempo para explorar esa lista, ¿no es así? —Deslizó una mano por su costado y la apoyó en su cadera—. Y todavía me debes una de tu lista.

Ella bostezó y le sonrió.

—Su lista es mi lista, profesor.

Él alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Hermione le dio un delicado beso en la nariz.

—Quiero intentarlo todo en tu lista, Draco. Eso es lo único que hay en la mía.

Él se arrojó a un lado y la atrajo hacia su brazo.

—¿Quieres pasar la noche? —preguntó—. Podríamos comenzar temprano con esa lista.

Ella sonrió y rodó los ojos.

—No estamos de vacaciones aquí, Draco. Somos profesores en Hogwarts. Tenemos la obligación de mantener el profesionalismo.

—Pero mañana es domingo —hizo un mohín, sin saber por qué la idea de que ella dejara su dormitorio esa noche hizo sentirlo vacío.

—Tal vez alguna otra noche —ella se inclinó, le besó la mejilla y comenzó la molesta tarea de volver a ponerse la ropa. Lo último que encontró fueron sus bragas rasgadas, y le dirigió una mirada que decía lo mucho que lo despreciaba—. ¿Sabes? Sólo usé esto una vez.

—Cumplieron su propósito —él se rió. Hermione se metió la ropa interior rota en el bolsillo de la túnica, se puso los zapatos y se dirigió a la cama. Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, saboreando su beso de las buenas noches—. ¿Cuándo podremos hacer esto de nuevo?

—Hmm... —Ella lo pensó —. Vamos a ver qué tan bien te comportas en clase esta semana.

—¡Oh vamos! —El gimió —¡El profesor Malfoy no es tan divertido como el Draco perverso! ¡No pongas mi vida sexual en manos de ese pícaro mojigato!

—Tal vez deberías intentar fusionarlos en una misma persona —le dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta —¿Te veo mañana en el desayuno?

—Sí, sí, hasta mañana entonces. Pero no seré yo. Será él. Y no seré responsable de cualquier burla arrogante que él haga.

—Entonces mantenlo en línea. Buenas noches, Draco.

.

* * *

 **NdT : ¡Holaaaa queridas lectoras de este fic tan candente! Espero que estén bien. Sepan disculpar la demora, sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero créanme que hago todo lo posible para adelantar el trabajo, cosa que a veces no puedo como quisiera, pero tengan por seguro que nunca abandonaré una traducción, voy lento pero voy.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Quedaron satisfechas? Espero que sí, y si no sólo puedo decir, esto recién comienza ;-)**

 **Gracias por todo, les deseo lo mejor. Les mando un gran abrazo y muchos cariños.**


	12. Una comida

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen, si no a JK Rowling.**

 **La historia es de MrBenzedrine y me dio su permiso para traducirla. ¡Thank you Amy!**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por MissFerret.**

* * *

 **SEX ED**

 **Capítulo 12:**

 **Una comida**

* * *

 **"Can't stop the feeling" por Justin Timberlake**

* * *

.

Draco se despertó el domingo por la mañana con la sensación de felicidad hasta los huesos, lo que para él era peculiar. No era que normalmente se despertara de un humor horrible. Muy por el contrario, en la mayoría de los días, sentía que no había nada que esperar cuando se levantaba de la cama para saludar otro día. Pero hoy, después de los eventos de la noche anterior que aún hormigueaban su cerebro como un cubo de hielo frío, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

Hermione no quería arrastrarse fuera de la cama el domingo a la mañana cuando sonó la alarma; los sueños que experimentó le rogaban que tomara protagonismo por sobre las actividades cotidianas, como lavarse los dientes o desayunar. Eran pequeñas imágenes maravillosas que pronto se perderían como mariposas dispersándose en un pétalo de flor. Se estiró conscientemente para captar cualquier recuerdo que pudiera, y lo que obtuvo fueron sus ojos grises plateados sobre ella mientras gemía.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

Neville Longbottom apenas pudo pegar un ojo la noche anterior porque no pudo evitar la terrible sensación del hecho de que Hermione lo había puesto en la "zona de amigos" tenía algo que ver con Malfoy. Y para cualquier Gryffindor inteligente, esto podría ser preocupante. Cuando sus alumnos le contaron sobre el enfrentamiento entre Ron y Malfoy, Neville deseó haber estado ahí para poder detenerlo antes de que comenzara. Era obvio que Malfoy al menos había tratado de proteger los sentimientos de Hermione fingiendo estar con ella para poner a Ron celoso, ¿así que esa era la razón por la que Hermione había rechazado a Neville esa misma noche? ¿Porque se sentía como si le debiera algo a Malfoy? ¿O realmente le gustaba? Y si ese fuera el caso, existía la pregunta obvia: ¿Por qué?

Se forzó a salir de la cama antes de que su alarma lo llamara, decidiéndose a vestirse rápidamente y bajar al Gran Comedor para comenzar a comer bocadillos (un viejo hábito que tenía cada vez que estaba nervioso). Fue uno de los primeros profesores en llegar, aparte de la directora, por lo que tomó su asiento habitual en la mesa y comenzó a tirar todos los carbohidratos en su plato como si fueran su última comida. Enmantecó y les puso mermelada a cinco tostadas, las terminó rápidamente, y cuando se puso a trabajar en su panecillo matutino vio a Malfoy acercándose a la mesa. Su expresión normal de desprecio estaba pegada en su rostro demasiado puntiagudo, pero había algo en sus ojos que Neville no había visto antes; una especie de autosatisfacción que había reemplazado la deplorable naturaleza de Malfoy. Se dejó caer en su silla al lado de Neville (¿desde cuándo Malfoy se dejaba caer en cualquier cosa?) y estiró la mano para alcanzar un tazón de fresas

—Profesor —Malfoy saludó calmado, dando un breve asentimiento a Neville. Esto hizo que Neville alzara las cejas. ¿Desde cuándo un Malfoy comenzaba su mañana saludando a otros sin una broma sarcástica?

Neville se aclaró la garganta.

—Pr-profesor...—mordió el panecillo, olvidando el hecho de que estaba tratando de mantener su dieta. ¡Como si la tostada ya no hubiera hecho suficiente! Bueno, un día de trampa de vez en cuando era aceptable, ¿no? —Esta mañana parece... alegre.

—Y tú pareces con ganas de hablar —Malfoy mordió una de sus fresas. Cuando terminó de masticar y tragar, miró a Neville de reojo, que no podía evitar apartar la mirada de él —¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Ninguno.

—Me estás mirando fijamente.

—Bueno, pareces... diferente.

—Tonterías… ¿Y ahora, por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos? ¿O simplemente estás buscando una excusa para comerme con los ojos? Siento decepcionarte, pero no juego para el otro equipo.

—¿Sabes qué? No importa. No has cambiado nada.

Neville volvió a mirar su panecillo. No, definitivamente había algo diferente en Malfoy, pero él simplemente no sabía de qué se trataba. No fue hasta que Hermione se acercó a las mesas que notó el cambio, Malfoy se enderezó, y sus orejas se oscurecieron con un tinte rosado. Su rostro permaneció igual, con su expresión habitual, pero la llegada de Hermione a la mesa del profesor evocó una sensación de rigidez de parte de Malfoy. Donde antes había estado mirando alrededor del salón sin prisa, de repente estaba muy interesado en su tazón de fresas.

—Buenos días, caballeros —saludo Hermione con confianza. Neville le sonrió, pero Malfoy agachó la cabeza y murmuró —Buenos días, profesora.

—Hola Hermione —Neville trató de poner sus mejores modales, pensando que tal vez la razón por la que Malfoy y Hermione estaban actuando de manera tan diferente entre ellos podría ser porque ella también lo había dejado ¡Sí, eso tendría sentido! Después de todo, ¿por qué más estaría él desviando la mirada de alguien tan hermosa que hacía que el salón diera vueltas? Sí. Eso tenía que ser lo que estaba pasando. Su temperamentose aligeró casi al instante, y encontró la voluntad de recoger un tazón de melón para reemplazar su panecillo.

Draco, por más que lo intente, no pudo encontrarse con la mirada de Hermione. Sabía que si lo hacía, haría algún tipo de comentario deplorable o una broma cargada de sexo que los delataría de inmediato, y ella había dicho que tendrían que mantener un sentido de profesionalismo en su vida laboral. Para su alivio, ella no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Tal vez sabía que él estaba tratando de mantenerse tranquilo con la esperanza de otra noche como la última.

—¿Durmieron bien muchachos? —preguntó, para gran decepción de Draco. ¿Lo estaba poniendo a prueba? Él no podía ser responsable por el Draco de día o el "Profesor Malfoy", como lo expresaba en su cabeza. El profesor Malfoy había sido educado por las viejas costumbres, donde la socialización con muggles en una mesa era simplemente inaceptable. Ya no quería ser ese tipo de persona, pero no es fácil desarraigar los hábitos viejos.

—No tan bien como me hubiera gustado —respondió Longbottom.

Maldición. Ahora le tocaba a él decir algo. Piensa, Draco. Algo que podría ser tanto en personaje del profesor Malfoy como el del perverso Draco. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

—Dormí bien —Sí, eso no funcionó, pero era mejor que decir: _"Pasé la mayor parte de mi noche revelando fotografías y luego me masturbé con tus fotos."_

—Eso es bueno... —Hermione extendió la mano sobre la mesa, tomó un tazón de arándanos y comenzó a comerlos tranquilamente mientras sacaba un libro grueso, uno que Draco reconoció de inmediato porque era su libro.

—¿Haciendo un poco de lectura, profesora? —preguntó, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que por el rabillo de sus ojos estaba mirando sus labios con fascinación.

—Alguna pobre alma dejó este libro en mi poder, así que pensé que al menos podría darle una oportunidad.

—Pobre alma, ¿hmm?

—Realmente trágico.

—Creo que lo único trágico es que no se lo has devuelto a esa "pobre alma" que dices. Él -o ella- probablemente lo esté buscando en este momento. El robar está en contra de la ley, ¿sabes?

—Nunca lo robé. Tal vez si él, o ella, cuidara mejor sus libros, podría estar más inclinada a devolvérselo. Pero, por lo que veo, se inclinan a doblar las páginas para marcar su lugar y todo el mundo sabe que eso está mal.

—Lo que está mal es quedarte con un libro que no te pertenece.

La cabeza de Neville miró entre los dos.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me estoy perdiendo algo?

—Porque es así —Draco levantó la cabeza y miró a Hermione directamente por primera vez esa mañana—.Devuélveme el libro, Granger.

—Profesora Granger —lo corrigió ella—. Y no. No creo que lo haga. Aprende a tratar tus libros con el debido respeto.

A pesar de haber tenido un revolcón memorable en su dormitorio la noche anterior, Draco todavía había logrado empujar su paciencia hasta la médula. Entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una fresa. Esta rebotó en su hombro y cayó en el plato de Longbottom. Hermione se quedó sin aliento, girándose hacia él, medio en shock y medio en una sonrisa incrédula.

—¿En serio, profesor Malfoy? Eso es muy poco profesional.

—¿Sabes lo que es poco profesional? Quedarse con el libro de alguien cuando sabes perfectamente que esa persona todavía no lo había terminado —Agarró otra fresa y la golpeó directo en el pecho. Podía verla como se esforzaba por reprimir una carcajada mientras recogía uno de sus propios arándanos y lo golpeaba en la nariz. —¡Oye!

—No hagas lo que no te gustan que te hagan.

—¿Sabes lo que me encantaría que hagan? Que me devuelvan _mi_ libro —Su lado juguetón, el que él había intentado reprimir, llegó a la superficie de su psique, y al mismo tiempo tomó tres fresas y las arrojó sobre ella. Una de ellas falló su objetivo y rodó fuera de la mesa, cayendo al suelo hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Hermione se rió inesperadamente y se puso de pie, con todo el tazón de arándanos apretado en su pequeña mano.

—¿Es así como quieres jugar?

—Así es exactamente como quiero jugar —Él la miró desafiante, aunque no pudo reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que enmarcaba su boca. Se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada de "¿qué harás ahora?"

Ella meneó la cabeza, riendo, pasó detrás de la silla de Neville y luego directamente detrás de Draco, quien intentó no reírse. Luego ella hizo algo inesperado: dejó caer todo el tazón de arándanos sobre su cabeza. Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron, y también los de Neville. Los otros profesores en la mesa se inclinaron en dirección a ellos, confundidos. Draco golpeó la mesa con la mano, se levantó y se volvió hacia ella.

—Está bien, entonces lo haremos a tu manera —Estiró la mano, recogió toda la cesta de pan de tostadas de la mañana y se la arrojó encima de ella.

—¡Profesor Malfoy! —La directora McGonagall gritó desde su asiento, pero su voz era distante gracias a la sangre que palpitaba en sus oídos debido a la adrenalina. La emoción de hacer algo tan malicioso hizo que su cuerpo temblara de entusiasmo. Por eso lo habían colocado en Slytherin desde un principio. Su naturaleza astuta y competitiva siempre sacaba lo mejor de él, y le encantaba cualquier cosa que pudiera desafiarlo. Y hoy era en la forma de una ex alumna de Gryffindor de pelo rizado y castaño y con una sonrisa pícara.

Todo el Gran Comedor observó cómo los dos profesores se miraban el uno al otro, aunque nadie sabíaque internamente, ellosno estaban realmente enojados. Ninguno lo hubiera sabidopor el ceño fruncido y las posturas rígidas, pero este tipo de burlas hicieron que ambos profesores se sintieran un poco acalorados y molestos. Hermione, con los ojos aún fijos en Draco, dijo por el rabillo de la boca —:Neville, dame tu melón.

—¡Pero no he terminado! —Neville trató de razonar con ella, pero ella le extendió la mano.

—Longbottom, te daré una semana de dulces si me das el tazón —dijo Draco, apartando los ojos de Hermione por un breve momento. Pero fue todo el momento que ella necesitó: lo apartó del camino, tomó una taza de avena y lo vertió sobre el cabello perfectamente peinado de Draco. Para no quedarse atrás, él agarró un panecillo, lo desmenuzóy lo estrelló contra su cabello, mientras sonreía satisfecho.

—¡Profesores! —La directora McGonagall saltó de su silla y sacó su varita para separarlos. Pero antes de que ella pudiera mover su muñeca, un niño de primer año de la mesa de Gryffindor se levantó y gritó.

—¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!

La sala se encendió como un fuego maligno cuando los estudiantes, niños y adolescentes, agarraron la porción de comida más cercana y comenzaron a arrojarla sobre la mesa a sus contrincantes. Los gritos, las burlas y las risas hicieron eco en el Gran Comedor, y mientras la comida comenzó a volar por el aire a su alrededor, Draco intercambió una sonrisa acalorada con Hermione y se echó a reír. Sabiendo que lo pagarían más tarde, se unieron a la lucha. Draco corrió hacia la mesa de Slytherin, sacó su varita, y alentó a su Casa a enviar todo su arsenal en dirección a los Gryffindors. Hermione lanzó rápidamente un hechizo de barrera cuando la comida se fue abriendo camino hacia su propia casa, de modo que se estrelló contra el hechizo y cayó al suelo en una línea gruesa de pasteles y frutas del desayuno.

Otros profesores, para gran sorpresa y deleite de Draco, comenzaron a saltar, alentaron a sus propias casas y abandonaron sus puestos en la mesa de profesores. Longbottom todavía estaba perfectamente quieto en su silla, boquiabierto y con la confusión escrita en su frente. Para cuando la profesora McGonagall pudo agitar su varita e hizo silenciar el salón con una ráfaga de viento mágico que atrajo la atención de todos, el Gran Comedor se había convertido ahora en un desierto de pan, frutas, jugo de calabaza, leche, avena y pasteles. Todos se detuvieron a medio camino para prestar atención a la directora, que tenía una mano apoyada en su cadera y la otra sosteniendo su varita con precisión exacta.

—¡Profesor Malfoy! ¡Profesora Granger! ¡En mi oficina en este instante! ¡El resto de ustedes, limpien esto! ¡Ahora! —gritó las órdenes y todos se pusieron en modo de limpieza de inmediato/todos se pusieron a limpiar de inmediato.

Draco saltó desde la mesa de Slytherin, cubierto de pies a cabeza con comida y bebida. Buscó con la mirada alrededor hasta que encontró a Hermione, no muy lejos de la mesa de Gryffindor, empapada en jugo de calabaza. Le lanzó un guiño a ella antes de dirigirse hacia las puertas de salida, donde la directora McGonagall ya los estaba esperando. Cuando se acercó a ella puso su mejor rostro de "Lo siento muchísimo" y se inclinó humildemente hacia ella.

—Mis disculpas, directora, yo…

—Ahórreselo, señor Malfoy —McGonagall rodó los ojos —. Su encanto Slytherin no funcionará conmigo hoy. Profesora Granger, apresúrese.

A pesar de que Draco y Hermione eran adultos, el seguir a la directora McGonagall a su oficina los hizo sincronizarse con el comportamiento de adolescentes. Draco nunca se había metido en problemas como profesor antes, ¿qué tipo de castigo recibía un profesor por comenzar algo que estaba habitualmente reservado para los revoltosos de quinto año?

Hermione caminó a su lado, con los ojos bien abiertos y completamente horrorizada de haberse dejado llevar. Mientras Draco se sentía libre y tranquilo, ella sin duda se sentía culpable y probablemente ya se estaba reprendiendo internamente por haberse liberado por un momento de su vida perfectamente organizada. Él miró por el pasillo para asegurarse de que no los vieran, y luego vio a la directora para asegurarse de que ella estuviera mirando hacia adelante antes de extenderse y apretarle la mano. La cabeza de Hermione se movió bruscamente en dirección a él, y él sólo arqueó las cejas para alivianar la situación.

—Cálmate —le dijo moviendo los labios.

—¡No puedo creer que hice eso! —ella le respondió de la misma manera.

Draco le soltó la mano y volvió a mirar hacia adelante mientras caminaban por la escalera de caracol que conducía a la oficina de la directora.

—Caramelo de fresa —dijo McGonagall a la gárgola, y se hizo a un lado para guiarlos a su estudio. Draco y Hermione tomaron las dos sillas frente al escritorio de la directora, mientras ella se sentaba en una silla grande y lujosa al otro lado. Sus labios se apretaron mientras miraba el uno al otro, con sus gafas de media luna colgando peligrosamente de su nariz. Juntó las manos y los miró durante otros dos minutos antes de hablar —¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa?

Hermione estalló en palabras, tartamudeando sobre ellas de una manera ansiosa.

—Directora, me disculpo. No tengo idea de lo que me pasó. Nunca iniciaría una guerra de comida intencionalmente en medio del Gran Comedor, y sé que fue extremadamente poco profesional, pero por favor, no nos despida por mucho más que enseñar a los alumnos, y prometo que nunca volverá a suceder.

McGonagall hizo un gesto con los ojos en dirección a Hermione para que se callara. Luego, dirigió lentamente su mirada hacia Draco —¿Y usted, profesor? ¿Qué tiene que decir?

Draco sabía que debía ser profesional, pero, demonios, ya estaba metido en un buen lío.

—Ella comenzó.

—¡Oh! —Hermione levantó las manos y se volvió hacia él —¡Eres un caradura, Malfoy!

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ve lo que tengo que aguantar?

—¡Suficiente! —McGonagall intercambió una mirada de enojo entre los dos—. No me importa quién lo comenzó o incluso que fue lo que lo comenzó. Lo que me importa es el tipo de ejemplo que estás dando a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por sus cabezas? Ni siquiera me importa saber —Desplegó las manos y pasó los dedos por la parte superior de su escritorio—. En todos mis días como estudiante, profesora y directora, no creo que haya presenciado una muestra tan terrible de profesionalismo por parte de un profesor.

—Seguramente eso no puede ser correcto —bromeó Draco, pero cerró la boca cuando McGonagall lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Nos vas a despedir? —Preguntó Hermione tímidamente.

La expresión de McGonagall se suavizó cuando dirigió su mirada ala profesora Granger.

—No, querida. No planeo despedirlos. Pero sí espero que ambos sufran las consecuencias por su arrebato. Por tanto, se quitarán cien puntos de las dos Casas representativas.

—¡¿Cien puntos?! —Draco gruñó —¡Eso es un poco excesivo, directora!

—¿Lo vi o no lo vi alentar a una línea de Slytherin de séptimo año para bombardear la mesa de Gryffindor con surtidos de desayuno?

Draco tosió, inclinando la cabeza.

—Ese podría haber sido yo.

—Vamos por favor, parece que ustedes dos están de nuevo en mi salón de clases, sin el señor Potter y el señor Weasley —Levantó la mano y se frotó el puente de la nariz—. No me importa qué tipo de vendettas personales tengan entre ustedes, pero espero que no se refleje en sus trabajos como profesores de Hogwarts. Si los encuentro causando travesuras frente a los estudiantes de nuevo, muy bien podría encontrar reemplazos para los dos. Entonces, como decía, se quitarán cien puntos de sus Casas representadas, y este fin de semana se presentaran ante Argus para relevarlo de una selección de sus obligaciones de cuidador. No esperen tener un fin de semana agradable, profesores, a menos que disfruten limpiar las canaletas y barrer motas de polvo. Ahora, salgan de mi oficina antes de que decida hechizarlos a los dos.

—Gracias, directora —dijo Hermione, inclinando la cabeza. Draco asintió bruscamente, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Su contraparte lo siguió rápidamente, y cuando estaban en la escalera de caracol y fuera del alcance del oído, Hermione lo golpeó con fuerza en el hombro, haciéndolo estremecerse—.Eres un absolutoimbécil.

—¿Yo? —él sonrió

—¡Trataste de echarme la culpa de todo!

—Bueno, si estamos siendo técnicos, sólo te culpo por el _principio_. Nunca negué mi papel.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos. Las migas aún estaban pegadas en su cabello y en su piel, gracias al jugo de calabaza.

—Te dije que actuaras profesionalmente cuando nos viéramos de nuevo.

—No intenté besarte ni nada.

—No. Acabas de comenzar una guerra masiva de comida.

—Tú empezaste, ¿recuerdas?

—Me tiraste una fresa.

—Una fresa. _Tú_ arrojaste un tazón entero de arándanos sobre _mí_.

—¡Estabas actuando como un imbécil!

—Deberías haberme regresado el libro —Se metió las manos detrás de la espalda y comenzó a alejarse. Hermione se quedó parada, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡A veces me dan ganas...! ¡Oh, me dan tantas ganas de...!

—¿De _qué_ , profesora? —él se giró sobre sus talones para mirarla—. _¿_ De _qué_ le doy ganas? —Su rostro estaba tan cerca del de ella, que se sonrojó y dejó que su boca se separara un poco.

—Deja de mirarme de esa manera.

—¿De qué manera?

—Sabes de qué manera. Como si quisieras besarme.

—¿Es tan obvio?

Observó sus mejillas rosadas que se ponían de color escarlata.

—Te pedí que siguieras siendo profesional. Así que, ¿podrías intentar controlarte cinco minutos y brindarme esa cortesía?

—Por supuesto, profesora Granger —Él le dio un pequeño guiño, metiendo su pelo empapado detrás de su oreja—.Que tenga un día agradable. Sé que yo lo tendré —Él arrastró los dedos por su mandíbula hasta la punta de su barbilla, donde se detuvieron por un momento antes de retirar la mano por completo—. Y espero que mi libro esté de regreso sobre mi escritorio al final del día —Él le mostró su sonrisa más picara antes de dirigirse hacia el Gran Comedor para ayudar a terminar de limpiar.

En opinión de Draco, esta semana ya tuvo un comienzo brillante.

* * *

 **NdT: ¡Muy Feliz 2020 mis queridas lectoras!**

 **Espero que hayan pasado bien las fiestas y que este año sea de mucha luz para ustedes y sus seres queridos, y por sobre todo les deseo mucha salud para poder cumplir sus metas.**

 **Después de muchísimo tiempo, volví con capítulo nuevo y por cierto uno muy divertido para arrancar el año.**

 **Recuerden que nunca voy abandonar esta historia, pero tengo varios proyectos y estoy intentando de avanzar con todos a la vez, espero que me vaya bien este año en ese aspecto.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que dejan reviews, las que vienen acompañándome desde un principio y las que de a poco las que van descubriendo este fic. Les deseo lo mejor y espero de corazón publicar pronto. Un beso.**


	13. Un Secreto

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen, si no a JK Rowling.**

 **La historia es de MrBenzedrine y me dio su permiso para traducirla. ¡Thank you Amy!**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por MissFerret.**

* * *

 **SEX ED**

 **Capítulo 13:**

 **Un secreto**

* * *

 **"Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the year" de Fall Out Boy**

* * *

.

—¿Qué quieres que haga qué? —preguntó Draco, sentado en su oficina para tomar su té de la tarde. Hermione pensó que él había sido excepcionalmente bueno estos últimos días, considerando que el domingo había comenzado una de las peleas de comida más grandes en la historia de Hogwarts. El miércoles había llegado rápidamente, y mañana estarían enseñando a los alumnos de cuarto año sobre los órganos sexuales masculinos, por lo que ella le había pedido que dirigiera la lección. Sus ojos la miraron con una sensación de tierna mortificación, y apretó la mandíbula. Su té había llegado a sus labios, pero ahora colgaba precariamente en el aire, balanceándose de un lado a otro cuando su mano comenzó a temblar—. Yo... Ese no es mi departamento. Los miembros es lo tuyo, Hermione, y ahora mismo estás interrumpiendo lo mío —dijo levantando su taza de té.

—Sí, pero no tengo un miembro masculino, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, sentándose en el borde de su escritorio y mirándolo con ojos suplicantes—.Y además, creo que la clase se beneficiaría con una perspectiva masculina al respecto.

—¿Por qué no le pides a Longbottom? —Draco se burló, renunciando a su té y volviéndolo a dejar en la bandeja. Hermione pensó que era bastante lindo que él tuviera una taza de té y una bandeja de té para el té de la tarde (¿la gente todavía hacía eso?) Ella sólo bebía té de las tazas.

—Porque te lo estoy pidiendo a ti —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Los estudiantes te admiran como alguien a quien respetan.

Draco resopló una carcajada.

—No últimamente desde que Weasley me delató. La mitad de mi clase me admira y piensa que soy "genial", pero la otra mitad ya ha escrito cartas de preocupación a sus padres. McGonagall me llevó ayer a su oficina para hablar sobre el tema.

—Oh —Hermione frunció el ceño. No tenía idea de que llegaría a eso —.Lo lamento. A veces, Ron puede ser un imbécil...

—¿A veces? —Levantó ambas cejas, inclinándose hacia adelante—.Es un imbécil todo el tiempo, Granger. Tú simplemente haces la vista gorda porque se metió en tus bragas un par de veces.

—Esa no es la razón por la que lo perdono. Es porque, a pesar de su apariencia ruda, tiene buenas intenciones. Como tú, la mayoría de las veces.

—No me insultes.

—¿Cómo fue eso un insulto? Fue un cumplido, ¿o he olvidado algún significado oculto de la palabra?

—No soy todo color de rosa. No me agrupes en una categoría cuando no me entiendes.

—¿Estás diciendo que Ron es todo color de rosa?

—Y mierda, chispas y también cabello rojo.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Incluso organizaré lo que tengas que decir. Todo lo que tendrás que hacer es leer las palabras.

—¿Qué parte de "no" no comprendes?

—Haz esto por mí, Draco. Haz esto y yo... —sonrió Hermione—…te dejaré marcar otra cosa de tu lista.

Draco pareció intentar dar una mirada de indiferencia, pero pudo ver la emoción brillando en las pupilas de sus ojos. Se rascó la nariz, se encogió de hombros y dijo de manera evasiva —: De todos modos, ya me prometiste que si me portaba bien obtendría algo de la lista. Pero, es decir, supongo que podría intentarlo… por el bien de la educación y todo eso.

Ella saltó de su escritorio, sonriendo.

—Gracias.

—Sí, sí. No te hagas la tierna conmigo.

En su camino hacia la puerta, algo zumbó por su cabeza y chocó contra la pared, llamando su atención. Ella se quedó mirando una bola de papel y luego otra vez a Draco.

—¿Acabas de arrojarme una bola de papel?

—En tu dirección —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—¿Por qué no lees lo que hay escrito?

Ella se agachó, lo tomó y deshizo el desastre arrugado para encontrar un mensaje _"¿Cena el próximo fin de semana?"_. Hermione no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios cuando se volvió hacia él.

—Sí, me gustaría.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bien. Ahora sal de mi oficina y deja de molestarme.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

Lidia Penélope Cornelia nunca había sido una niña normal. Cuando sus amigas habían cambiado el brillo de labios por secretos y los secretos por chismes, Lidia siempre se encontraba enterrada en lo profundo de un libro, sin preocuparse por el funcionamiento externo del mundo. Los libros fueron su vía de escape del divorcio de sus padres, del hecho de que aún no había desarrollado los pechos y del hecho de que, mientras la profesora Granger instalaba el proyector desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor, iban hablar sobre los penes.

Pene. Era una palabra tan extraña, ¿no? Si cambiaba la última silaba obtendría la palabra "Peniques", que era un tema agradable. La moneda siempre triunfaría sobre los miembros masculinos en el libro de Lidia.

Hablando de cosas con un pene, su contraparte masculina, Liam, le empujó el brazo mientras él se sentaba a su lado y la saludaba.

—Hola, Lid. ¿Nuevo libro?

—Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. La señorita Granger lo recomendó hace unas semanas. En realidad, es muy divertido —Se sonrojó violentamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Liam la estaba mirando —.Yo... emm...

En el día de San Valentín, habían estado juntos durante la mayor parte de la tarde con un grupo de amigos de Liam. Pero por la noche, Liam había inventado una excusa terrible de intoxicación alimentaria y se retiró del grupo. Lidia lo había seguido, preocupada por su salud, pero Liam la había sorprendido empujándola hacia el callejón de Zonko y besándola tontamente. Más tarde, ella le preguntó cómo se sentía de su dolor de estómago, y él le dijo que su estómago estaba bien y que sabía que ella lo seguiría si él tenía una excusa para irse. Esa había sido la única forma de que estuvieran a solas.

Ahora se acercaba el fin de semana, y Lidia no tenía idea de dónde estaba con Liam, aparte del hecho de que le gustaba y era un excelente besador. El tema de hoy no haría que su relación progresara más rápido, de hecho, podría acabar por completo el nuevo deseo sexual de Lidia. Lo único que hizo que la lección fuera bastante emocionante era que el profesor Malfoy lideraría la discusión en lugar de la profesora Granger. Malfoy era demasiado mayor para Lidia, lo sabía, pero todavía era lo suficientemente madura como para admitir que le gustaba su apariencia. ¿Quién no lo haría? Incluso la brillante profesora Granger se había derretido con su cabello aparentemente suave platinado y su pintoresca sonrisa. Lo que le dio a Lidia la esperanza de que algún día ella también se convertiría en un cisne glorioso como lo había hecho su profesora favorita.

—Entonces... penes —sonrió Liam.

—Penes. —Lidia asintió con la cabeza.

—Tengo uno —dijo Liam.

—¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta —ella le dedicó una sonrisa deplorable.

—Eso es porque hemos sido amigos demasiado tiempo —le dio un codazo en el hombro —.Mira, Lidia, he querido hablar contigo por lo que paso el sábado.

Su corazón se congeló. ¿Y si Liam quería dejarla educadamente? Ella había visto la forma en que el Profesor L había andado desanimado por el castillo después de que la profesora Granger lo mandó a la friednzone. ¿Lidia andaría pronto también con los hombros caídos y una mirada insípida de una persona despechada?

—¡Oh mira! —dijo de inmediato, apuntando hacia el podio —El profesor Malfoy está por comenzar. ¿Quizás deberíamos escuchar? Acá traje pergamino extra, puedes tomar uno...

—Lid, en verdad creo que deberíamos…

—Oh. Y aquí hay una pluma también —Ella colocó los elementos frente a él, lo interrumpió con una sonrisa nítida y dirigió su atención al profesor de pociones en un intento de evitar que Liam dijera lo que fuera que tenía que decir. En cualquier caso, ella no necesitaba lidiar con eso en ese momento. Esto era el colegio, y ella estaba aquí para aprender.

—Lidia…

—Silencio, Liam.

Observó al apuesto profesor aclararse la garganta, los ojos grises buscando alrededor de la sala. Se tiró del cuello, volvió a toser y le dijo algo a la profesora Granger que Lidia no pudo oír. Observó a la profesora Granger poner los ojos en blanco y colocó el pergamino en el podio, dándole al profesor Malfoy una mirada temeraria. Podía leer los labios de Granger en el último fragmento de su oración: "Piensa en la…" ¿Cuál era esa última palabra? ¿Liga? ¿Lista? ¿Tiza?

El profesor Malfoy se volvió hacia los estudiantes, con una fuerte determinación en sus ojos. Los entrecerró, completamente perturbado, y comenzó a leer en voz alta el pergamino provisto frente a él.

—Buenas noches, estudiantes. Hoy, sobre el tema de educación se-sexual, discutiremos largamente…

 _«Oh, ¿en serio, Granger? Eso es un chiste malo en potencia»_.

Él sonrió, un poco más seguro.

—…largamente, el tema de la anatomía masculina, incluyendo el...—Cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes, relajó la cara, abrió los ojos y continuó—: Pene, escroto y... los testículos —Soltó un suspiro ansioso y se frotó la barbilla —. También discutiremos el tema de ere-erecciones y semen. —Enderezó su postura y asintió para sí mismo como si se estuviera diciendo "bien hecho".

—Gracias, profesor Malfoy —dijo la profesora Granger, aplaudiendo—. Ahora, si pudiera dirigir su atención hacia el proyector, primero comenzaremos mostrando un diagrama del pene. Quisiera que todos presten especial atención a la cabeza, ya que diferirá de algunos de ustedes en función de la circuncisión.

Lidia intentó no sonrojarse mientras dirigía su atención a la pantalla, donde un diagrama dibujado de lo que parecía ser una serpiente de aspecto triste colgaba junto a un saco de huevos. Había sido afortunada (o desafortunada, dependiendo de cómo se lo viera) de nunca haber visto un pene en la vida real. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría. ¿Era blando? ¿Firme? ¿Qué tan grande era el de Liam en comparación con los otros chicos? Se preguntaba simplemente por motivos científicos, por supuesto...

Un muchacho en la mesa de Slytherin levantó la mano, llamando la atención de Lidia. Oh super. Era Will Black. Esa estúpida y arrogante pequeña mierda la había estado superando en Pociones durante los últimos tres exámenes. La profesora Granger le señaló para que hablara, y él sonrió mientras preguntaba.

—¿Y si la mía es más grande que el diagrama? —Miró a algunas de las chicas Slytherin y guiñó un ojo.

—Excelente pregunta —dijo la profesora Granger, siendo evidente que no había entendido que Will sólo estaba tratando de explotar un rumor que podría o no ser cierto—. Profesor Malfoy, ¿tal vez le gustaría responder la pregunta del señor Black?

—Mira —dijo el profesor Malfoy—, no creas que no sé lo que acabas de hacer, Black —Ja, él sí que entendió, ¿verdad? —Lo que puedo decir sobre este tema no estará redactado tan elocuentemente como la jerga médica de la profesora Granger, pero aquí va: el tamaño del mango de escoba no es tan importante como la forma en que lo manejas, si entienden lo que digo—Los estudiantes se rieron, incluida Lidia—.Y si lo tratas con indignidad y tratas de meterlo en cualquier armario de escobas que encuentres, terminarás con cerdas dobladas y abolladuras en el mango. Así que manejen su escoba con cuidado, ¿quieren? Lo que quiero decir es que…dejen de lanzarse a cada chica bonita que vean, o terminarán con una enfermedad de transmisión sexual o un bebé. Manténganlo en sus pantalones, caballeros.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

Hermione miró fijo, mitad hipnotizada y mitad desconcertada, a Draco y su ingeniosa explicación. Cuando ella le pidió que dirigiera esta clase, esto no era lo que tenía en mente. Tendría que rebobinar rápidamente si iba a mantener una actitud educativa sobre el tema de los penes.

—Erm... gracias, profesor Malfoy, por ese... discurso imaginativo.

Draco volvió su mirada hacia ella y sonrió.

—¿Quiere hacerse cargo, profesora?

Ese pequeño hurón. ¿Realmente acababa de pronunciar uno de los discursos más incómodos para no hablar de un pene? ¡Tenía uno, por el amor de Godric! Hermione sabía que prefería a Draco en su propio tiempo en comparación con el profesor que era durante el día, pero esto sólo agregaba material a la teoría de que podría ser bipolar.

—En serio —le murmuró mientras subía al podio —, si crees que esa demostración tacha algo de la lista, estás muy equivocado.

La mirada que obtuvo de él fue divertidísima, y ella levantó la cabeza cuando se dirigió a la clase.

—De vuelta al asunto, entonces.

—En realidad, profesora, creo que voy a seguir adelante y liderar la clase...

—¿Oh? —Ella sonrió—.Muy bien. Podemos hacerlo juntos.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

—Je, ella dijo "hacerlo" —se rio Liam.

Lidia le dirigió una mirada venenosa.

—En serio, Liam, madura.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

Después de que Hermione habló con vigoroso detalle sobre el pene, había llegado el momento de responder preguntas, para gran consternación de Draco. A él le había ido bastante bien intentando caerle en gracia de nuevo, tratando pequeños detalles con ella. El lado positivo era que fue mucho más fácil hablar de un pene que de una vagina, a un grupo de estudiantes, simplemente porque tenía uno. Hubo quienes se tomaron en serio su educación, preguntando acerca de los verdaderos detalles de las etapas de la pubertad y cuándo esperar vello "allá abajo", pero luego hubo otros, como Liam Killingsworth, un pequeño bastardo que pasaba demasiado tiempo con la voyeur Lidia Cornelia, que sólo quería salir del aula.

—Mi pregunta es para el profesor Malfoy —dijo Liam. Draco le dio un breve asentimiento para continuar—. Mi papá dijo que hay todo tipo de pociones que se pueden usar en asuntos de dormitorio, incluidas las pociones de aumento. ¿Es eso cierto?

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa divertida a Hermione y luego levantó las cejas como si dijera "Bueno, querías que me involucrara, ¿no?" Volvió la mirada hacia Liam e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no avergonzar a Lidia en el proceso.

—Hay una poción para casi todo, Killingsworth. Aunque debo agregar, que si no se elabora adecuadamente, una poción destinada a aumentar puede convertirse en una total catástrofe que te enviaría a la enfermería. Así que… —recorrió la clase con la mirada —amenos que tengan experiencia en pociones al grado que yo tengo, que no es así, no me atrevería a intentarlo si fueran ustedes.

—¡Escuché que hay un hechizo que puede hacerlo vibrar! —gritó Renaldo desde la mesa de Slytherin. Al darse cuenta rápidamente de que habló fuera de turno, agregó—¿Eso es cierto?

Draco no podía recordar un hechizo que hiciera eso. Sin embargo, si alguna vez lo encontrara, podría ser bastante divertido. Miró rápidamente a Hermione, que se encogió de hombros como si ella tampoco lo supiera. Bueno, si ella estaba tan perpleja como él, entonces probablemente no existía.

—No que yo sepa, Renaldo.

Sarah Tumlin fue la siguiente en levantar la mano.

—¿Qué pasa si un muchacho tiene problemas para actuar?

—¿Actuar? No es un acto de circo —bromeó Draco.

—Creo que está preguntando sobre... problemas de rendimiento...como mantener una erección —le murmuró Hermione.

—Oh. ¿Eso es todo? —Draco volvió a mirar a Sarah—.Lo más probable es que esté nervioso. Pero si sucede una y otra vez, el hombre debería ver a un sanador para asegurarse de que tiene un flujo sanguíneo adecuado. Si es algo tan simple como la circulación, como ya dije, hay una poción para ayudar. Pero podría haber cualquier cantidad de factores, incluyendo dieta, hormonas, estrés, presión arterial alta, depresión y fumar cigarrillos, entre otros —Él inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Hermione, disfrutando de su mirada impresionada. En un tono más bajo, él le dijo—Pude haber leído tu libro de texto ya que no me regresaron mi libro.

 _Sí_ , pensó él con confianza. Eso sin duda le haría caer en su gracia de nuevo. Realmente se estaba acostumbrando a esta "charla sexual". A pesar de haber sido criado para nunca mencionar este tipo de cosas en público, le pareció bastante liberador compartir sus conocimientos con los estudiantes. Interesante. Y no fue tan aterrador como esperaba, ¿verdad? Sólo un poco de jerga médica de vez en cuando...

 _Definitivamente_ conseguiría algo de esa lista este fin de semana. Sólo tenía que encontrar una oportunidad entre las tareas de limpieza que les habían asignado como castigo por actuar como dos adolescentes revoltosos.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

Cuando terminó la clase, Lidia estaba ocupada recogiendo su pergamino y plumas cuando Liam la tocó en el hombro.

—Vamos, Cornelia. Háblame.

—¿De qué hay que hablar? —ella preguntó mansamente, desviando la mirada—. No hemos hablado de eso en toda esta semana, y nos ha ido bastante bien, ¿no?

—Lidia —él puso la mano sobre la de ella—. ¿Vas a hacer que lo diga?

—¿Decir qué?

—Me gustas —él se sonrojó y giró la cabeza hacia la mesa—.Quiero decir... realmente me gustas en serio, ¿sabes?

Lidia no pudo reprimir su sonrisa ante sus palabras.

—Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido teniendo en cuenta que me besaste contra la pared detrás de Zonko. Pero no sabía si tal vez sólo lo estabas haciendo porque era el día de San Valentín.

—Nah —la miró y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, estuvo a punto de fundirse en ellos—…es decir, tenía miedo de que, debido a que hemos sido amigos durante tanto tiempo, podrías ponerme en la friendzone como lo hizo la profesora Granger con el profesor L.

Lidia sonrió.

—No eres el profesor L, Liam.

—¿Entonces soy el profesor Malfoy? —preguntó esperanzado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Eres sólo Liam, y prefiero que me gustes tal como eres.

—Genial. Entonces ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Lidia se rió en su mano, mirando a la profesora Granger, que parecía estar radiante mientras hablaba con el profesor Malfoy. Fue todo gracias a ella que había mostrado suficiente confianza para que Liam la notara. Le debía a su profesora favorita una cesta de frutas o lo que sea que se le dé a un profesor cuando uno estaba agradecido.

—Liam… —le respondió —…me encantaría.

.

§§§¤¤¤§§§

.

Esa noche, Hermione recibió lo que seguramente sería el toque de puerta más incómodo de su carrera. Lidia Cornelia estaba del otro lado de la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos como platillos y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Pr-Profesora Granger... podría... podría pedirle... en verdad no sé cómo... —La joven todavía estaba vestida con su uniforme escolar, aunque le faltaba la corbata y algunos de los botones superiores de su túnica estaban desabrochados. Y ahora que lo pensaba, su cabello también estaba un poco desordenado...

—Cálmese, señorita Cornelia. ¿Qué demonios la tiene tan desarraigada?

—Es... Es personal, profesora. Por favor, por favor, no le diga a nadie lo que le tengo que decir.

—¿Está bien? —Hermione se preguntaba en qué se había metido exactamente su apreciada alumna.

—Es Liam... él... Oh, esto es tan vergonzoso. Liam me pidió hoy que fuera su novia, y me emocioné tanto que comenzamos a besarnos y... —Oh, wow. Hermione no esperaba escuchar eso en la lista de cosas que sus alumnos le dirían. Ella hizo todo lo posible para mantener un rostro serio de profesor, incluso cuando por dentro estaba completamente mortificada (aunque un poco humilde)—. Liam trató de usar un hechizo de aumento... y…y... salió mal... y yo sólo... Oh, profesora —Lidia se abalanzo sobre Hermione y la abrazó con fuerza—¡Todo esto es tan vergonzoso!

—Cálmese, señorita Cornelia —la tranquilizó Hermione, dándole suaves palmadas en la cabeza a la pobre muchacha—. Deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería de inmediato…

—¡Oh, no, profesora! ¡Por favor! —le rogó Lidia —¡Si se corriera la voz en el colegio de que Liam estaba en la enfermería, entonces todos comenzarían a atar cabos y sabrían que estuvimos juntos! Los padres de Liam no saben de mí, profesora Granger. Si supieran que él se está viendo con alguien como yo...

—¿Alguien como tú? ¿De qué estás hablando? Eres maravillosa, Lidia —Hermione le quitó a su estudiante el tiempo suficiente para tomar su túnica, colocársela y correrla al borde de las escaleras. Lidia se mantuvo firme en el último momento, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Soy hija de muggles, señorita Granger. La familia de Liam está muy orgullosa de su herencia. Ni siquiera saben que somos amigos. Sería completamente excluido de su familia si supieran que casi pierde su virginidad conmigo.

Hermione parpadeó una vez y luego entrecerró los ojos.

—Señorita Cornelia, hay tantas cosas malas con esas declaraciones que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Pero lo primero es lo primero, vaya al dormitorio del profesor Malfoy —Vio que Lidia abría los ojos de par en par, pero puso primero la urgencia—.Dile que te he enviado y cuéntale lo que está pasando. Estoy segura de que tendrá un antídoto. Iré a buscar al señor Killingsworth para asegurarme de que Filch no lo descubra. Pero debe saber —agregó —que quitaré puntos de la casa cuando todo esto termine. Y más tarde tendremos una pequeña charla sobre esto —ella puso su mejor cara de profesora, actuando lo más severa posible.

—Sí —Lidia asintió con la cabeza—. Por supuesto. Gracias. Iré... iré a buscar al profesor Malfoy de inmediato. ¡Gracias! —Bajó corriendo las escaleras, Hermione caminó rápidamente. Se las arregló para llegar a la biblioteca en un tiempo récord sin una sola señal de Argus, y cuando llegó a la sección restringida encendió la punta de su varita y susurró —¿Liam? Liam, es la profesora Granger. Lidia me envió.

Oyó un pequeño chirrido en la parte posterior de la tercera fila de libros. Rápida y silenciosamente como pudo, se dirigió a la fuente del sonido, descubriendo que Liam estaba encorvado, de espaldas a ella. Estaba gimiendo ininteligiblemente.

—¿Liam? —Susurró Hermione. Lentamente giró la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos que se abrieron de par en par cuando vio a la profesora Granger, pero se tragó su orgullo y le habló.

—Duele... —Él gimió —Yo... intenté... quería impresionar...

—Déjame echar un vistazo —ofreció Hermione. La cabeza de Liam se sacudió de un lado a otro, y se dobló aún más.

—¡No! No, usted es mujer.

—Sí, pero también soy sanadora. El suyo no sería el primer pene que he tratado, señor Killingsworth. Y si deja que el hechizo se manifieste por mucho tiempo, causará un daño permanente. Así que… —lo agarró del hombro y le enderezó la espalda —déjeme echar un vistazo o arriésguese a que nunca vuelva a funcionar bien.

Los ojos de Liam brillaron hacia ella a la luz de su varita, y después de un momento asintió y se recostó contra la estantería. Todavía se estaba cubriendo con su brazo, la túnica cubría su regazo como una sábana médica.

—N-No se ría —le dijo, comenzando a retirar su brazo.

—Nunca haría eso, Liam. Soy una profesional… —Hermione se interrumpió, mirando a lo que parecía ser un pene de enorme tamaño. Era casi como un personaje del falus en lugar del órgano real, sus partes estaban exageradas, como las venas y la cabeza. Era incluso más grande que los "gruesos" que había visto en pornos. Sí, pensó Hermione miserablemente, había disfrutado de algunas pornos en sus períodos de sequía. ¡Pero esto se llevaba las palmas! Este pobre muchacho debe sentirse miserable. La piel alrededor del eje estaba estirada y parecía un poco púrpura—¡Oh, por favor, Killingsworth! ¿Qué tipo de hechizo usó?

—No... no pude hacer una poción, porque no soy tan bueno en Pociones... como Lidia... —estaba resoplando entre las palabras debido al dolor—Así que pensé... tal vez... un hechizo de ampliación típico funcionaría...

—¿Y probaste el contra hechizo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Lidia lo hizo. Yo... oh, maldita sea, ¡duele!

—Shh —Miró alrededor de la biblioteca y vio un poco de luz más allá de la sección restringida—. Quédate callado. Voy a ir a ver si ese es el profesor Malfoy.

Hermione se puso de pie de un salto, apagó la luz y regresó de puntillas al borde de la sección restringida. Para su alivio, vio a Draco y Lidia a cierta distancia y los saludó con la mano. Lidia le sonrió solemnemente a su profesora y pasó junto a ella para atender las heridas emocionales de Liam mientras Draco se acercaba a Hermione. Él le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Tengo que admitir que no es así como me imaginé escaparnos a la sección restringida fuera de horario.

Ella se sonrojó, favoreciendo una sonrisa, pero luego se contuvo y se despertó de su desesperada obsesión por tener a Draco a solas en la sección restringida.

—Ahora no es el momento para fantasías, profesor. Supongo que Lidia le contó sobre la situación... de Liam.

—Sí, lo hizo —Él asintió, levantando la mano entre ellos, donde tenía una ampolla de líquido rosa que tenía un brillo metálico—.Tengo que decir que el hecho de que el contra hechizo no funcionara significa que Liam realmente hizo un número con su pequeño amigo.

—Sí... ya no es tan pequeño —Hermione movió la cabeza en dirección a Liam y abrió el camino. Observó como Draco se esforzaba por mantener la compostura mientras se acercaba al muchacho que gemía y se agachó a la altura de los ojos de él.

—Señor Killingsworth. ¿No aprendió nada en la clase de educación sexual esta noche?

—Duele... mucho...

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Toma esto. Tu pene debería quedar como nuevo en unos momentos —Miró el miembro del pobre chico y le lanzó a Hermione una mirada incrédula. Él se encogió de hombros, reprimiendo una carcajada y caminó hacia la profesora de Salud, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su bata —Hablando de inflación... ¿Le llevaremos esto a la directora?

—No —ella negó con la cabeza, mirando entre Lidia y Liam—.Draco, esto va más profundo. Ellos son como nosotros.

—¿Qué? —Draco resopló, volviéndose para mirar a los adolescentes—. Seguro que Cornelia se podría comparar contigo, pero no soy un imbécil, demasiado entusiasta y con la cara de granos que agrandó su polla. De todos modos, nunca lo necesitaría, como claramente has sido testigo de...

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir —suspiró. ¿Cómo pondría esto?—Liam proviene de una familia de sangre pura. Lidia es hija de muggles. Tienen miedo de lo que sucederá si sus padres descubren que están saliendo.

La cara de Draco estuvo vacía por un momento, asimilando sus palabras antes de fruncir el ceño ligeramente y murmurar —: ¿Cómo es que ellos son como nosotros?

—¿En serio tienes que preguntar?

—¿Estás insinuando que me avergüenzo de ... lo que sea que está pasando entre nosotros? —Él levantó la barbilla y resopló—.Francamente, Hermione, eso me insulta.

—¿Tú... no estás avergonzado?

—Me paseé contigo delante de Weasley, Potter y el pelirrojo. ¿Crees que lo hubiera hecho, o caminar contigo en Hogsmeade, o incluso te haya pedido una cita si me preocupa lo que otros puedan pensar?

Hermione realmente nunca lo había pensado así. Siempre había pensado que Draco podría haber estado usándola como una excusa para vengarse de Ron y Harry en San Valentín... pero cuando le había mostrado afecto, ¿lo había dicho realmente en serio? ¿Estaba el aristocrático y ensimismado Malfoy realmente diciendo que le gustaba? Bueno... después de todo, la invitó a cenar.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa si tus padres se enteran de que nos estamos viendo?

—Realmente no me importa lo que piensen. Es mi vida sexual —le guiñó un ojo y giró sobre sus talones para mirar a sus alumnos —¿Te sientes mejor ahí, pavoneando como un gallo?

—Draco... —advirtió Hermione —.Eso es poco profesional.

—Hermione, nos estamos escondiendo en la sección restringida fuera de horario, sin darles detención a estos dos y cubriéndolos. Creo que el profesionalismo acaba de salir expulsado de una ventana de diez pisos.

—¿Crees que la directora McGonagall tuvo que hacer algo así cuando era profesora? —Reflexionó Hermione —¿O tal vez Snape?

—Hmph. Severus habría dado detención a cualquiera por mirarlo de la manera equivocada...

—Buen punto.

Lidia ayudó a Liam a ponerse de pie, murmurando gracias tras gracias mientras su novio volvía a meter su pene de tamaño normal en sus pantalones. Draco cruzó el espacio entre ellos en cuestión de segundos y miró a Liam con una ferocidad acalorada.

—Killingsworth, tenemos que hablar.

—Es-está bien, señor —Liam dijo con temor.

—Uno: no me importa qué tipo de tonterías frívolas tus padres te quieren inculcar en tu pequeño cerebro, pero no debes pedirle a una chica que sea tu novia a menos que estés dispuesto a presumirla como un par de gemelos de diamantes. Entonces, te pregunto, ¿crees que la señorita Cornelia merece la pena de la agravación que tendrás que soportar por salir con alguien fuera de tu círculo social?

Liam miró a Lidia y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí... ella es brillante.

Draco le golpeó la nuca con la palma de su mano.

—¡Entonces, muéstrale un poco de respeto! ¿Escabullirse a la sección restringida? ¿A qué? ¿Desvirgarla como si no valiera unos meses de cortejo, flores y cumplidos? ¿Tus padres de sangre pura no te enseñaron nada sobre las maneras de cortejar una mujer?

—S-sí señor, lo hicieron...

—Entonces, no te quedes jodidamente sentado y hazlo, Killingsworth. Si escucho que tú y la señorita Cornelia intentan algo así nuevamente sin que la cortejes por un mínimo de seis meses, podrías encontrar tu jugo de calabaza con un poción marchita que dejará un daño permanente a tu ... pequeño Killingsworth. ¿Quedo aclaro?

—¡S-si, señor!

Draco sonrió de lado.

—Bien. Y mientras lo haces, ten los cojones para decirle a tus padres que estás saliendo con una excelente y honrada estudiante de Hogwarts. Ella se lo merece, o tú no la mereces en absoluto.

—Sí... ¡Sí, señor!

—Excelente —Draco le dio una palmadita a Liam en la cabeza —. Lo espero bien temprano en el desayuno mañana y aun virgen —Miró a Lidia—.Eso va para usted también, señorita Cornelia.

Hermione se quedó asombrada mientras veía a los dos estudiantes alejarse, a esconderse, sin dudas, en sus dormitorios hasta la luz de la mañana. Dio unos pocos aplausos en dirección de Draco mientras él se acercaba a ella.

—Eso fue... inspirador, profesor Malfoy.

—Lo sé —Él sonrió radiante —. Soy bastante sorprendente, ¿no?

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza—lo reprendió, pasándolo a llevar con su hombro. Draco se inclinó más cerca de ella, buscando sus ojos —¿Q-qué?

—Ese discurso no fue solo para él, ¿sabes? —le dijo, su aliento le hizo cosquillas en los labios—.Hablo en serio cuando digo que no me avergüenzo de ser visto contigo.

—Es bueno… saberlo —Ella trató de quitarse el sonrojo de sus mejillas con pensamientos de duchas frías y cachorros tristes, pero nada arruinaría la convicción en la que se mantenían sus palabras. Se puso, valientemente, de puntillas y posó sus cálidos labios en los de él. Fue un beso simple pero revelador. Una que decía que apreciaba sus palabras. Se apartó, le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla—. Tengo que decir que esta noche no resultó como esperaba.

Él hizo un guiño astuto.

—Tengo la sensación de que también vas a decir eso sobre este fin de semana.

.

* * *

 **NdT : Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo al igual que yo al traducirlo, pero todo esto me lleva a preguntarles:**

 **¿Han tenido clases de educación sexual?**

 **Y si es así, recuerdan de algún momento vergonzoso que hayan tenido durante esas clases, o algo que no se esperaban o algo que hayan aprendido realmente. Las leo con muchas ganas.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo. Espero que estén bien y sigan así. Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas.**


End file.
